Mate! Ain't Australian, Buddy!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Rachel Dare has been in the move for so long that, when her parents tell her she's going to a boarding school, she couldn't be happier. But, Olympus Academy ain't a normal one. Can Rachel stay sane when she finds out the secret behind close doors? Or would she allow the blue eyed blonde into her armor?
1. Prologue

Our story doesn't begin when we meet our lead girl.

It doesn't either when the lead girl is being bullied or not even close when she's about to meet her Prince Charming.

No, this story begins much more further in time, when mankind still believed in extraordinary creatures that lived among them. Creatures that balanced the good and bad in the human civilizations.

Once upon a time, a family lived in a hidden city.

It wasn't an ordinary family. This family was so deep in themselves that they basically lived for each other's company. Sure, like any other families, its member will quarrel, but it would return back to normal pretty soon. This family wasn't a normal family.

It was a pack of werewolves.

Werewolves packs were a little different from the rest of humanity. They'd have a head of the family, the Alpha, and his wife/mate, the Luna. This role were named this way because ' _alpha_ ' is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, while the ' _luna_ ' is the representative of mother of the family. You'll understand later.

Helping the Alpha, we have the Beta, or second-in-command, and the Gamma, the third-in-command. There were also the Theta, the doctor of the pack. The rest were either warriors or wolves that would learn a different job to sustain the pack, but able to fight if the situation is needed.

We mentioned the word ' _mate_ '. And, we are not using it with the same meaning as our Australian folks over there. In the werewolf community, ' _mate_ ' is a short for ' _soul mate_ ', that person that was chosen by the Fates to live besides you until your death. Sometimes, these mates can reject each other, but soon, they'd regret it. Never had been a long rejection in history.

A mate can overlook all your flaws and accept you the way you are. You're greedy? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a cheater? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a murderer? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a runaway? Your mate _will_ overlook _and_ follow you.

That _doesn't_ mean they can't stay mad at you. In current times, mates don't overlook, but tend to change for the best. Wolves that change for the worst tend to do that because their mate is gone. But, we're getting off tracks.

One day, one of the many children of the family (which wasn't a kid anymore) decided it would be nice to explore the beyonds of their little city. _What was out there?_ All the young ones wondered the same thing. So, year after year, all the children, and their parents afterwards, went out to explore the world that surrounded them.

Outside their little city, these wolves became respected. Gained power, worship in cities and affairs with humans. Some of them were treated with respect, some other with fear.

Werewolves don't age as fast as humans, so no human argue into calling them ' _gods_ ', and after a while, they began to believe it. In different cities, they'd have different names.

But, there was and there still is a force that is more powerful that these little werewolves gods. No one knows exactly its name, but the humans used to call it ' _Mother Luna_ ', the Moon Goddess. The moon, as they believed, gave their gods the powers and abilities to help them or destroy them.

Mother Luna recognized that, the deeds that her children were doing on Earth (because every werewolf descendent was a child from the Moon) were not good nor bad. They kept the balance between the human, some creatures she created out of pure boredom. Little creatures with the abilities to evolve and rationalize, but stupid enough to worship a creature that held some kind of ability that was superior to them.

She decided to reward them. She allowed this little pack to become _actual_ gods and to ensure that the humanity were appreciating their gift. Since no member of the pack was stupid enough to reject a gift from Mother Luna (or their were either too afraid to say no or they were stupid and went with peer pressure), they all became gods. God of the skies, the seas, the dead, the sun, the light and many, many others.

The ages passed and these little gods constantly visit their home, Earth, helping humanity with new gifts or if to creat offspring. Mother Luna did not prohibit this, but she warned them that, with every direct offspring from them, some of their power, respect and worship they gather over the years will slowly fade away and pass to the unborn child.

Some gods didn't care about it. They'd say that carry on with their legacy was enough and that, if some of their abilities were passed on to their children, then the world won't be ruined.

Some others (more in particular, the goddesses) saw this as a waste of hard work, so they preferred to abstain of having children. The single goddesses.

Some other found out that, even when they have offspring and some of their power would go to them, they could maintain their powers intanct. Soon, it became a public secret and all gods that wanted offspring began to use it.

But, there was one god that believed that humanity shouldn't be forgotten. That, once in a while, someone should come out and remember the rest of mankind that they were there. So, once every generation, he'd choose a non born baby girl to pass some of his ability.

And _that_ , is how our story begins...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Here's one of my new two stories I'll be posting from now on! The other is_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _, you can find it in my profile. The title can be better, but I didn't want to get lost in the sea of werewolf!AU that exist around... Just a couple of warnings, like this is an OCTACHEL story and, while there's going to be Percabeth and others, they won't be the main couples, but Octachel._

 _Another things is that I'll will ask for patience as I have many stories to update and this is a very difficult time of the year for me... You can send me reauests, but I'm still behind and I might not post every weekend all, so, again... PATIENCE._

 _Last warning is that this story won't be around wars and sides, but about highschool and learn what is this werewolf alternative universe that some of us found fascinating... So, if you were expecting wars and stuff, you either stick around for the end or not..._

 _Have a wonderful weekend and a great 4th of July!_


	2. Chapter 1

Listening to music had become my only escape from the real world. Why?

The real world _sucks_. Literally.

At the moment, I found myself in the back of a rented limousine, with all my clothes packed in the trunk of it, with no other company than the driver, a guy named Anthony, who barely looked at me, not less utter a word, and my unlimited selection of music, courtesy of my 64GB iPod.

 _Was it hard to say goodbye?_ I ask myself. No, of course not... They simply send me a card through a maid, letting me know that I was suppose to be in Augusta, Maine by the end of the day. They never specified that I should fly there, which means I'd waste my precious time on a ride.

 _What can I do to waste time?_ I can always waste the battery of my phone searching the web for stories and stupid stuff. I could take a nap. Or, I could read this brochure that my parents gave me about this school I'm going. _Let's see where I'm gonna get stuck for the rest of the school year..._

 ** _Olympus Academy_**

 _This prestige institute allows teenager from all over the world to achieve their dreams and guide them into their desired profession._

 _Founded in 1875, this Academy is its own city, with campus filled with all the shops students need to relax or to earn some money that would allow them to survive. With its own Security Department, Olympus Academy is open 24/7 for the nocturnal life and students that thinking that sleep is for the weak._

 _The Academy is also equipped with a soccer field, a football/rugby field, tennis courts, indoors and outdoors pools, golf court, all surrounded by the view of a natural wood with its own lake and river across it._

 _Its current head, Principal Lupa Rivers, receives each of the students personally and hands them their schedules. The Head Dean, Mr. Chiron Brunner, is in charge of encourage the students to make the right and healthiest decision in their education._

 _If students don't wish to leave Olympus Academy once their studies are over, the Academy owns a little secluded area for them to live and find a job suitable for them inside the institute-_

 _More like a prison..._ I thought to myself, tossing the pamphlet to the side and looking out the window. The ride to Maine was gonna be a long one.

* * *

Anthony woke me up around twelve. According to him, we had arrived and his job was to take me safely to the outskirts of Augusta. And, since it was done, his job was done. _Great, someone else who gives a crap about my wellbeing..._

"Excuse me, hi!" A voice made me turn around, to meet a girl that was probably my own age, seventeen-eighteen years old. She was tall, with curly blonde hair and a very enviable Californian tan. Her eyes were stormy grey, which broke the ' _typical Malibu Barbie doll_ ' image, which I'm happy for. I prefer a blonde that has brains and no make up. And this girl fits in the category "Are you heading to Olympus Academy?"

"Unfortunately for me, I am" I replied, not ashamed of that fact. I was coming here and I didn't get a say in this.

"Well, looks like we're heading to the same direction" she pulled her hand out for me to shake "Annabeth Chase" I hesitated for a few seconds, but shook it back.

"Rachel Dare"

* * *

I was right when I thought that Annabeth had brains instead of make up. The second we stepped on the grounds of the Academy, she gasped and began to babble about the fact of the architectural design of the buildings and the antecedents of said styles. I smiled inside, liking this girl more and more.

"What do you like?" she snapped me out of my trance, with curious eyes.

"Well, I'm more into painting that anything, if that's what you were wondering..." I forced out. I was really bad at making friends and the constant curiosity of this girl on me had me worry for a second. She nodded, like if my answer satisfied her.

"I can't wait till I find my mate..." she whispered, obviously to herself. I decided that I wasn't gonna let her know I heard that. Maybe she didn't want to sound kind of homesick or whatever "So, you think we'll be roommates?" _Oh, she was talking about_ that _mate..._

"I really hope so, because if I get stuck with some Barbie lookalike, I'd run away from the Academy back to New York!" I admitted, chuckling in the end. Annabeth simply joined my laugh, while walking to the Principal Lupa's office. The hallway was crowded with waiting girls, which walked in and out very quickly.

" _Pipes_!" Annabeth surprised me, getting the attention of one of the girls that was waiting. She was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her skin was a tad darker than Annabeth's, which made me believe she has American blood in her. Her hair was brown, chopped in different heights, like if she wasn't want attention drawn to her because of it. The feathers in her hair and the most beautiful and multi-changing eyes I ever saw didn't help at all.

" _Annie_!" _Damn, even her voice was perfect!_ It was obvious she knew Annabeth enough to know that calling her _Annie_ wasn't something she liked. Annabeth rolled her eyes an hugged her "I thought you came last year!" Annabeth nodded at this.

"They invited me to, but Dad and Mom didn't allow it..." she explained, shrugging her shoulders. _I bet she could come here by choice..._ "What about you?"

"Mom forced me into it!" _Looks like she and I will get along very well..._ "Like, I could wait one more year but, nooo! Damn her own impatient!" The girl that was waiting with her let out a softly giggle, making me pay attention. She was petite, with darker skin than the one Annabeth called ' _Pipes_ '. Her hair was dark brown and as curly and frizzy as mine, though I wasn't called RED for nothing. Her eyes were round and a deep gold color. She had that aura of innocence around her, though I'm sure she wasn't like that "Guys, this is Hazel Levesque... She's from New Orleans..." ' _Pipes_ ' introduced her to us.

"Hi..." Hazel waves at us, a little blush covering her cheeks. _Innocent, I knew it..._

"Hazel, this is Annabeth Chase, she's from Virginia" ' _Pipes_ ' continued.

"Guys, this is Rachel Dare. She's from New York" I nodded at them, politely "Rachel, this is Piper McLean, from California" _McLean? Where I heard that name...?_

"Pleasure to meet you" Piper greeted me, pulling her hand out for me to shake "Call me ' _Pipes_ ' and you and I will have a problem" she warned me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Noted. What are we waiting?" I questioned them.

"Principal Rivers greets every single girl in her office" Hazel told us, in her small voice. _Gods, she's so adorable!_

"Looks like we have to wait..."

* * *

I was literally, the _last_ girl in the hallway. I watched as Hazel, Piper and Annabeth walked into the office, leaving me all alone. It was almost dinner time when it was my turn and Annabeth walked out of the office.

"Good luck" she whispered at me, before skipping away. _Skipping? Really?_ I didn't peg her to be that kind of girl, but whatever...

"Ms. Dare?" Someone said my name and I got up, walking into the office. The office was very similar to every other office I've been into: a desk, computer, papers, folders, cupboards, writing tools, diplomas hanging from the walls, that kind of things. What did caught my attention was the woman sitting behind the desk: she was in her mid forties or something. Her facial structure was kind of pointy, that reminded me of animals and their snouts. Her skin was tan, but you could see the different colors around her skin. I was thinking either burns or skin disease. Her eyes were amber and piercing through my soul "Please, sit down, Ms. Dare" I took a seat without saying a word, because this woman didn't make room for debate "First of all, I'd personally like to give you the welcome into our prestigious school" I just smiled shyly, not wanting to ruin it with one snarky comment "As any other school, Olympus Academy has several rules that you must follow. The repetition of the infractions is punishable with detention, community service, suspension and, in severe cases, expulsion. Is that clear?"

"Like the water, ma'am... Unless you're thinking about a swamp, then I'd say it's kind of murky-" I stopped the joke mid air when I noticed the emotionless face the principal was giving me "I mean, it's clear, ma'am"

"Good. Now, let me walk you through our rules" After saying that, she opened a drawer and pulled out some kind of small thick book. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow.

"We're gonna go through the rules _one by one_?" I questioned her, in disbelief "No offence, Principal Rivers, but looks like we're gonna be here till tomorrow and you and I have lives!"

"In that case, I'll explain the basics to you and you're required to know the rest, understood?" I nodded at her "Our school has three wings: the shared wing, that's where you'll be living. The staff's wing, that belong to people that work for us. And, the most important and forbidden dorms, the mated wing"

"Should I ask?"

"Not for now. Anyway, everytime a new semester starts, we give the students an assignment that should be done with another person. The choice must be mututal, which means that you can't choose someone who already has a partner or forced anyone into being her partner"

"Will it happen anything if no one wants to be your partner?" Flashbacks of the countless times were I was never picked to be someone's partner filled my brain.

"No, it won't happen anything, because it's not an assignment that we qualify" I sighed in relief "If the students politely decline, they don't need to give you an explanation of why. When that happens, you can begin to search around in the town or even with the teachers-"

"Wait, so hook ups between teacher/students are _not_ forbidden?" I cut her, not believing it.

"Any kind of contact between a teacher and a student that are not doing the assignment it's consider a transgression with punishable consequences" she assured me "Our staff is very discipline and knows the implications of this assignment, since some of them had already done it. Most of our teachers are former students of this Academy"

* * *

Principal Rivers continued with other rules like, that no males could be in the dorms, we only get to see the boys during lunch time and that we would only be exonerated of missing classes if you are sick, doing the assignment with your partner or the Principal or the Dean allowed you to miss it.

I thanked her and collected all my things -bag, map, rule book, schedule- and headed towards the dorm. Because of the long day, I was exhausted the second I touched the room's door, but I was greeted by a surprised party -not for me, obviously- of my roommates. Apparently, I was pair up with Annabeth, Piper and Hazel, who were giggling and sitting in a circle, as if they were gossiping.

"Our last roomie!" Piper got up and greeted me with a hug. I forcibly hugged back, trying to show a smile through my sleep.

"Piper, let the girl sleep... It's obvious Principal Rivers made her wait too much..." Hazel pointed out, and I sent her a grateful smile, which she replied. Piper pouted, but let me go "We haven't chosen bed, so you can choose which ever you like, Rachel..."

"Thanks, Hazel..." I looked at the two sets of twins bed and decided to choose a lower bunk. Immediately, the girls chose the other ones, leaving Hazel on top of me and Annabeth below Piper. With a little of embarrassment, I decided to change in the bathroom, leaving them alone. Was then, when I heard them whispering.

"Oh, gods... We have the mortal!" _Mortal? What are they talking about...?_

"Eventually, it was going to happen... Remember, happens every seventy five years or so..."

"She's going to be so alone..."

"Then, let's promise that, no matter how soon we found our mates, we won't leave her alone..."

"We cannot promise that and you know it!"

"I rather promise that than let her room with Reyna afterwards... Didn't you see her face when she saw me? Or Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie!" It was my cue to get out. They acted like I didn't hear them, and I did the same. I mumbled a 'goodnight' and they were quickly to do their thing too. I glanced around before sighing.

 _First day of class, here I come..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _Can't believe the weekend is nearly over, can you? I've been kind of busy and sick this past weekend and I couldn't update as much as I'd like... Also, next weekend I'll be in some 'family time' and I'd not be able to post on Sunday, as usual. I'd do my best to post on Fridays, but I cannot promise anything..._

 _Now, onto the stories..._

 _One,_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Last weekend updated Sadie/Nico (just in case someone missed the update). This weekend, and honoring my bf's favorite show, it'll be... Octavian vs. Joffrey. You judge._

 _Two,_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(still looking for a better name, ideas?). I'm trying to do 2k word chapters, to try something different. You guys tell me if it works..._

 _Three,_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Someone, can't remember who, asked about Chris and Clarisse. Well, I come with half a gift, hope you like it!_

 _That would be all for today, now if you excuse me, I'll go lay in bed to feel even better..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep much last night.

My biological watch woke me around every two hours, as the nervousness and, somehow, the giddiness was always present. That made me wonder... Me, excited to go to school? Well, I guess that somehow I am excited, but not this much. Maybe because this girls doesn't know who I am? Like, seriously...

When I woke up again around five thirty, none of the girls were in their beds, which weren't made, by the way. And since every room has its own personal bathroom, I doubted they were all showering together, unless I fell right into the heart of a cult and I was expected to do the same. Still with my eyes closed, I checked the bathroom and it was clean of people. I thought it was a good chance as any.

I took a shower and, once I was dry and changed into clothes, I realized it was too early for breakfast. Was then when I remembered that I had something to entertain myself in the car, but I rather fell asleep. Which can also help in my sleepless night. I pulled out my new bullet journal and all my art supplies and began to doodle. It was calming and focusing on the same time.

By the time I finished with most of the layouts of December (what can I say? I doodle fast...), the girls appeared chuckling and all sweaty. It was obvious by their attires that they were running and they liked it. I felt a pang of hurt, but I dismiss it quickly: they didn't know me before yesterday, probably they didn't even wanted to wake me up god knows at what hour. Maybe they were being polite...

 _That's crap and you know it, Dare..._

"Oh, Rachel! Didn't know you were an early riser too..." Hazel greeted me from far. Probably, they were trying to be polite and not create any intimate relationship... _Or maybe it was the sweat, dummy!_ Piper and Annabeth smiled and waved too, before Annabeth disappeared into the bathroom.

"Honestly, I'm not. I just couldn't sleep much last night..." I admitted, half of it. I _am_ an early riser, but only when I want to finish a project. But they do not need to know that.

"Yeah, we didn't sleep too much either..." Annabeth confessed, chucking down a bottle of water "That's why we went for a running... We do that normally at home, but we didn't know if Principal Rivers would allow us to do it..."

"She should, I mean... Is good for you, she doesn't have to pay anymore to train you and, unless you start delinquents activities, I don't see anything wrong with that" Me and my stupid mouth! Annabeth stared at me, as if she never had thought of that herself, before nodding. Exactly ten minutes later, Piper came out of the bathroom, and Annabeth walked in.

"So, Rachel..." Piper started, dressing with a simple white shirt and jeans "I know we talked a bit yesteray, but I wanna know a bit more, especially if I'm gonna be living with you..." I nodded and answered a bunch of her questions, like if I read up too late or if I leave my clothes all over the floor and stuff. I did admit that I leave around my art supplies when Hazel, that was leaving the bathroom after Annabeth suggested that I had an art space for myself.

The girls immediately agreed.

I honestly felt an outcast. When we finally decided to go to have breakfast, they were walking up front and I was behind them, thinking to myself. It was obvious, and if yesterday was correct, that they know each other pretty well. They understand each other, even if Hazel is two years younger than me and Piper only one. When we reached the cafeteria, all the girls were gathered there, whispering between them.

"What's going on?" I wondered out loud, not expecting someone to reply. I was too hypnotize watching the timer on top of the door, in reverse.

"They will see the boys for the first time" A voice spoke next to me and I turned to see three girls that, somehow, looked similar. Maybe it was the penetrating eyes or maybe it was because they didn't look giddy like the rest of them. The one in the middle had spiky black hair with sky blue eyes. The one on her right, a brown long braid with brown fiery eyes. The one on the left had a bandanna over her forehead and a permanent glare "You look like us"

"Wasn't I suppose to?" I asked, not knowing exactly what to reply. The girl in the middle rolled her eyes and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Not a lot of girls cannot hold their excitement..." she explained to me, but it wasn't making any sense, so I just nodded "I'm Thalia and they are Reyna and Clarisse... If you see us turn girly, it means it's fate" Again, it wasn't making any sense, but I kept the play.

"I'm Rachel and those girl there are my roommater, Hazel, Piper and-"

" _Annie_!" Thalia shouted, grabbing Annabeth and hugging her tight. Annabeth returned the hug, excitedly, and they started to catch up, I guess. Hazel greeted Reyna and Piper, Clarisse. They seem to know each other. _Well, at least they are all nice and inclusive..._

The cafeteria doors opened and the girls rushed inside, their heads up and looking around. I thought it was a weird thing to do until one thing got weirder: the guys, who entered from another door, were doing the same. I stayed behind and watched them, because I was considering my parents just enrolled me in an asylum and I didn't realize.

Piper was the first one who took a step away from the group and walked to a guy who was blonde with sky blue eyes. I watched, curious, how they had their eye contest before they share a glance and rushed away from the cafeteria, from another door that was there and I just noticed. Soon, all the girls and boys started doing the same, leaving me and a few others in the cafeteria. Even that big girl Clarisse has left.

Trying not to feel hurt and alone, I grabbed a tray and chose my breakfast. I decided to tune out everyone and eat, who knows what today will be...

* * *

I groaned, sitting in one of the many seats outside, leaving my bag to the side. I immediately pulled out my bullet journal and began doodling, trying to gather my thoughts. The first class was Biology 101 and I felt completely lost. Sure I had my books and my notes, and there were even things I had seen previously in other schools but the behavior of the teacher and the students baffled me.

He was blonde and tall, around his twenties, with a scar around his face, which I assumed it would make many of the girls swoon over him. Except that no one even paid him attention, neither girls or boys (I mean, I don't really care. I'm all in favor of inclusion and stuff). They just wrote down what he talked about and I had the feeling the teacher had to speak higher than usual and he wasn't used to it. He glanced a lot to me, but said nothing.

Now, I had a free period and I was outside, thinking about all this odd behaviors. The only conclusion I reached was that the further away from this people, the better. Except that not all of them were bad, like that blonde guy in Biology, Will something. He was nice enough to show me his notes when I looked lost and the teacher ignored my raised hand. He told me the teacher does that occasionaly, it wasn't a personal thing.

"Aw, look at the loner..." I heard from behind me and saw a couple, a boy and a girl. She was the one talking and looked like she was the one in control in their relationship. He was tall and buff, but his eyes were slightly violet and red, like if he had a problem with drinking. She, however, was slightly Asian-lookalike with black silky hair and multi-coloring eyes "Been rejected already? How does that feel...?"

"Drew, that's enough" the guy tried to stop her, but didn't seem to work.

"I still don't understand why they allowed people like _her_ into this school..." The way she said ' _her_ ', like if I didn't belong here. _Maybe you don't..._

"Drew, that's enough. You know who decides that, not you" the guy shut her this time, but she sneered at me before walking away from me. The guy didn't even glanced at me, following her blindly.

"Don't listen, child..." A soft voice came from my left. A man in a wheelchair with a tweed suit and a beard that made me think of Noah was rolling to my side and smiling at me, softly "They just never understand the importance of an individual..."

"They seemed pretty determined not to be near me..." I muttered, looking at him "They all seem to know each other, maybe that's why I don't fit...?" He placed a hand on mine, shaking his head.

"Is not that, child... You don't fit yet, but I assure you that you will..." he assured me, with confident "May I ask how are you with your project...?"

"Principal Rivers says I have to be approach by someone, but the only person that was nice with me didn't seem interested..." I said, thinking about how Will immediately went back to his business once my doubt was done "Am I showing the wrong attitude? I mean, I'm too loud?" He chuckled and shook his head again.

"No, child... You're especial, they all can feel it, but no one knows how to approach you..."

"I don't bite..." I mumbled, trying to crack a joke.

"What's your next lesson?" I checked my timetable and showed it to him "Ah, History 101. Well, follow me, young lady, as I am the History teacher..." His eyes twinkled and I stared at him, before following him. I mean, he looked nice and it was a nice conversation, even if it left me with more questions than answers. Once we reached the classroom, it was empty, except for a guy that was placing books in all the desks "Ah, Mr. Travers, thank you for placing the books before me-"

"It's my job, sir" the boy interrupted him, not even turning around to see us. Once he finished, he turned to get out, but unfortunately for him, who was trying to get out quickly, we were in the way. I managed to see his face for the first time: he was blonde (what's with all the guys here, being blonde?!), also with sky blue eyes (seriously?! A man fathered them _all_?!), and a big burn on the side of his face. It looked painful, so I tried not to stare at it. I felt him stiffen next to me "Y-you need me for something else, sir?"

"No, Mr. Travers, that would be all for today..." The guy nodded, looking away from me and rushing out the room. I followed him with my eyes, surprised by the way he was ignoring me. Obviously, I have something in my face... "Mr. Travers works in the library, Ms. Dare... Just in case you run into him there..."

"Oh. Wait, why would I run into him there?" I questioned him, curious. He simply gestured the books on the tables and I picked my copy. ' _Legends of the Moon_ ', never heard of it "I never heard of this book"

"I don't think you will outside this walls..." he explained to me, placing his papers in order "It was published a few years ago by Mr. Travers and it's school property... He likes to write, since most of his classmates were slightly cruel with him..."

"No wonder he was avoiding me... But that doesn't answer my question..."

"I thought that, as unfamiliar you are with our traditions, Mr. Travers could be giving you a push in the right direction..." With that, he focused on his papers, topic over. I stared at the book, with a wolf howling at the moon.

What traditions is he talking about? And how will I talk to someone who avoids everyone?

Maybe the girls could be of help later...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _I know that I promised to post yesterday, but thanks to a slip from my father, I have one more day with you guys before leaving this week! That was the good news. The kind-of-bad is that it's going to be a no-tech week, so I'll have no contact with you all. I hope you can understand._

 _Now, onto the stories!_

 _One:_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. I coded to make Connor Stoll and Hecate for this weekend, hope is funny enough._

 _Two:_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _._

 _Three:_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_**

 _Four:_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Fred & George Weasley vs. Travis & Connor Stoll (too much Connor this week, wonder why...)_

 _Five:_ ** _Garden Wall_**

 _Six: after a long time, I managed to fulfill **retro mania** request! It's the genderbent story of _**_Queen Midas and her golden touch_** _, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _See you all next week! I hope to bring new chapters and more energy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. Chapter 3

The girls never returned to the dorm that night.

Maybe the hormones of meeting the guys finally caught up with them and they decided to be rebellious teenagers for once. The bad part was that I was alone in my room now and didn't know what to do. I was hoping to talk to them on the weird behavior of the students and about that guy from the library, Travers. _I need to know his name... Can't call him Travers for life..._

Just like yesterday, I woke up alone in my room, clearly noticing that I was being avoided, even when people were denying it. It hurt and I was already considering to skip classes altogether so no one had to be bother with my presence anymore. Sighing, I took a shower and got ready for breakfast. I wasn't going to wait for the girls, when it was obvious they didn't wait for me.

The first difference I saw was that that the cafeteria was open early today. Cheering inside, I walked in and managed to grab a huge breakfast from the, um... lunch lady. I honestly haven't seen a more ugly woman in my life, but I won't say anything about it. Plus, she was super nice when I asked her not to but lots of bacon on my plate. I think she wanted to secretly eat them.

I sat down with my tray and began eating my scramble eggs with gusto when I sensed someone was staring at me. I glanced around, trying to be discreet, but I fail miserably. Though, I can see that the one looking at me is a blonde boy (if students here get chosen by genetics, I'd start screaming madness). He's tall, but everyone could be tall, specially since he was sitting down and away from me. I wanted to get up and ask him to sit with me, as we were the only ones here, when he grabbed his tray and left.

"That was Octavian" I heard a female voice from behind me and see the girl from yesterday, Reyna, sitting next to me with her tray "He never seemed interested in other student..." I glanced back to where he left before looking at Reyna.

"It's his last name Travers, by any chance?" I wondered, noticing how my voice turned into a little plead at the end. _God, what's wrong with me? Get a grip, woman!_

"Yes, how do you know?" Reyna raised an eyebrow, surprirsed. I shrugged at her.

"He was placing the reading material for History 101 yesterday when I arrived with Mr. Brunner" I explained and she nodded. It was obvious she wasn't interested as me in that, but I learnt from experience you cannot push your way around a subject or they will start looking weird at you "I'm surprised you are here"

"Well, I'm hungry. Where else would I be?" _Cheeky..._

"No, I mean..." I didn't know how to explain and, luckily for me, I didn't have to anymore, cause the girls finally showed up. Each of them was holding hands with a boy. _Two black-haired guys, finally!_ Annabeth was joking with a guy with untamable raven hair and a smile that, in any other situation, he'd have me swooning over him, but it was pretty obvious his sparkling green eyes only were for Annabeth. _Lucky girl, first day of school and already with boyfriend..._

Piper was snuggled with the same blonde guy that I saw her leaving yesterday and he was whispering something on her ear. Piper nodded and kissed his cheek, brushing a hair away from her face. The guy helped her and finished by cupping her face. _This place seriously wants me to die alone..._

Hazel, however, was more modest in her displays of public affections, only holding hands with a guy who looked like he had a grow-spur overnight. His face still kept that baby-shape, which was kind of hilarious because his body said ' _grown man_ '. He was blushing slightly but didn't shy away from the attention.

"Hi, girls" Hazel was the first one greeting us, before everyone else did the same. I saw Reyna's stiffness when she saw the guys and it was obvious for a third-watching-party like me that he knew them "Rachel, I was wondering if we could talk...?" I was curious on why she wanted to talk with me, but I agreed. She sat down in front of me, so I imagined that it could be said publicly "Rachel, this is Frank. Frank Zhang. He, um... he will be my mate on my, um... project" An imaginary light bulb lighted over my head as soon as I understood what was going on here. I glance at the girls, but they weren't even paying attention to us.

"Hazel, I really appreciate that you told me" I didn't like it. _I, somehow, hated him with passion, poor guy..._ That didn't mean I didn't understand "And, as you're more familiar with the rules of this place than me, it's obvious that you will move from the dorm... I just wished that we could had known better before that happened" _There, plant the guilt seed..._ Hazel blushed and nodded, letting go of Frank for a second and hugging me. I hugged back, a little shocked.

"Hazel tells me you're an amazing artist" Frank finally spoke up, in his gentle voice. _A gentle giant for a gentle soul..._ "I was wondering if you could do me a portrait of Hazel... Not now, probably before Christmas would be nice..." If I was shocked by the request, Hazel was even more shocked by the surprise, but I managed to nod at him "I could pay you for it, money is not an issue..." _Wait, he wants to pay me...? Say yes, you doofus!_

"I'll do it for half the price if you have a picture of her" I found myself saying. Frank nodded, smiling at me, before Hazel released me and hugged him tight. Reyna rolled her eyes while picking her food. It was then when I realized how hungry I was. I began eating as everyone started to ignore me. Soon, I had an idea that would either break me or not "Reyna, have your roommates found their partners yet?"

"Clarisse did, Chris something" she nodded at me, cutting her sausage in half with too much strength "Thalia said she will avoid all the boys for a while, but something tells me it won't be long since she's gone, why?" she asked me.

"Well, it's obvious these three will be leaving my dorm soon" I pointed at the girls, two of they ignoring me completely "So, I could either move in with you, or you could move with me" I suggested, shrugging. I refused to be left alone in a school where everyone seemed to avoid me. _But you could be alone in a crowd of people too..._ "We can go ask Principal Rivers about it before class"

"Right now should be fine" she pushed her chair back and walked away from the cafeteria. I didn't know what to do, but I had finished my breakfast and no one seemed to care about her so I went after her. When I finally caught up with her (she runs fast!), she was wiping her cheeks from silent tears "I just don't understand..." she mumbled, when I stood in front of her.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered her, guiding her gently to one of the many outside seats. She allowed me to guide her and started to sob in her hands, while I rubbed her back "Let it out, Reyna... You'll feel better after a while..." I told her, not even saying anything else until she calmed down. It didn't take long and soon, she was looking at me, with her puffy red eyes.

"I knew those boys..." she started, looking down "I grew up with Jason, that's the blonde boy with Piper... I thought we would be mates here, but then he left to be with his sister, Thalia and I met Percy, the one with Annabeth... I foolishly thought the same..." she began sobbing again and I offered her a tissue to dry her tears "It was obvious I wasn't their choice, but I-"

"You didn't need to see the nauseated show they were doing in front of you" I finished for her, rubbing her arm in comfort "Did you know Frank too? At least, he was polite about it..." She nodded, smiling too.

"Frank and Hazel were like my _protégées_ in a sense... I knew Frank and I wouldn't be mates, but I also knew they wouldn't embarrass me..." I smiled at their consideration "Thanks for listening... People think I don't have feelings because I look tough..." I waved my hand at her.

"No problem... And it's my experience that the tough and funny ones are the most hurt..." I confessed to her, smiling softly "Now, since I don't want to see that bluntly PDA any time soon, I suggest we go with Principal Rivers and ask for a swift switch change, _pronto_!" That made Reyna chuckle and nod, so we walked towards the Principal's office for a painless extraction.

* * *

Principal Rivers was the most kind and firm woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She let us explain why we were there that early in the morning and, when I explained that our roommates had already been asked by their projects mates, her eyes softened when she saw Reyna and nodded at our petition of rooming together. She also gave us a two-people room near the library, as we were the first ones speaking about the big rooms being a waste of space for one person only.

When she mentioned we were going to be near the library, I was ecstatic! That meant peace and quiet and I know Reyna enjoys it too. But, I kind of found her angry side when I mentioned that only Hazel had warned me about not going back to our shared room. She raised an eyebrow and her soften look turned icy when asking me about my other two roommates. I stammered and admitted that they had found their project mates, but they never even warned us about it. Reyna also confirmed this and, admitted that while she hadn't talked to her roommates, she had no doubt they won't be upset.

We were dismissed immediately to our first class, Domestic Economy 101, right after saying that. I shared a look with Reyna, wondering if we just either got ourselves in troubles or got someone else in troubles. Reyna reassured me that we weren't in troubles and, if we got someone in troubles, we didn't do anything if we were telling the truth.

That didn't relax me much.

The day passed as any school day, meaning classes, breaks and hallway talks. This time, though, I had Reyna with me, which was kind of a relief. I could sense she was alone too and we were happy at least someone had our backs, for the time being. I could sense my good luck could end at any time.

That any time for me was the drama unfolded at lunch.

We had arrived early, gathering our lunches and sitting by a window in one of those two-seat tables. Reyna was telling me about where she had grew up and that she had a sister who had rebelled against the school system and founded an all-girl school in Seattle. It was very popular if that was what you wanted. I was about to mention why she wasn't there, when a hand slammed against our table. I jumped in my seat to see Annabeth and Piper, followed by the boys, while Hazel and Frank stood nearby, looking apologetic at me.

"If you wanted to backstab us on the back, you better do it up front" Annabeth hissed at me. I clearly didn't know what she was talking, but everyone else, yes.

"Annabeth, don't deal with it like this-" Hazel tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Piper.

"Running to Principal Rivers cause you're left alone, uh?" My brain did click and I glanced at Reyna, who looked seething at them. That, somehow, made me turn a switch on and I glared at my former roommates back.

"Well, maybe you should had been more nice and less bitchy before I went, how did you call it? Oh, yes! Running off to Principal Rivers!" I shouted at them, everyone in the cafeteria in silence. The girls looked stunned and I didn't give them an inch to reply "You think I was being a bitch?! Then, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror for a change? You were the ones _flaunting_ on Reyna and me your _newly_ relationships after being gone all night and not even saying ' _hello_ ' in the morning! Hazel had the decency enough to even introduce Frank and keep the PDA to hang holding, unlike you two who looked ready to take her clothes off in front of everyone!" Hazel blushed a little, while the other girls looked pale. The boys did too and were looking away from me "What?! Too coward to face the truth now?!"

"Rachel..." Reyna tried to stop me, but I was in a roll.

"Oh, I know I'm _different_! I didn't grew up in your little communities or I don't have the friendships your have! I like to paint and make messes, and not to wake up early to run _god-only-knows-how-many_ miles for exercise! But I least I was raised with manners and to speak the truth! I'm used to be alone, I'm _bullied_ to be alone, so don't even bother to tell everyone, cause I do it!" I climbed onto my chair and began shouting around "My name is Rachel Dare and I've been bullied all my life!" I climbed down, with fury "I was planning on leaving it alone, only expecting a nice talk during lunch, but I don't even want to see your faces again!" I threatened them, before turning to the rest of the school, my voice dripping anger and sarcasm "Is this the school project?! Teaching how to bully or how to make people miserable? _Congratulations_ , you all get A+"

I didn't look back at anyone while leaving the cafeteria. I knew I had made a fool of myself and I also knew I will be alone for the rest of my semester. I'd eventually will have to face everyone, but right now I wanted to be alone. And there was one place where I could so now.

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Chapter 4

I skipped all my afternoon classes and dinner.

I knew I had to face them eventually, but I didn't feel ready for it yet. Maybe, in the morning, I would be better... what am I saying? Of course I won't be better! I had a public humiliation and I did it all by myself! All the words and actions were done by _me_! All I could hope for was to being ignored for the rest of the semester and beg my parents to let me change schools when the New Year came. _I could always accept that art scholarship in New Zealand to be as away as they want..._

I didn't remember falling asleep, nor if someone walked into the room, because the next thing I know is that I'm covered with a blanket over my clothes. I had slept in my skinny jeans, and it wasn't a nice thought. I stretched myself and took a shower, looking at my unpacked clothes. I knew the girls weren't going to come here, since they were rooming with their ' _project mates_ '. _Ugh, I hate that term sooooo much!_ I also couldn't go to my new room near the library cause I didn't know where that was.

Knowing today was my last day someone would speak to me (my bet was that Reyna had gone to Principal Rivers and told her to get a room for herself because she won't share with a ' _crazy one_ ' like me), I took a shower to mask my tears of frustration. I was releasing many years of frustrations in one shower. School, people, parents, _everything_ came out as crying that morning.

Therapeutic or not, I was doing it either way.

I picked up the darkest clothes I own and, dressed almost in complete black from head to toe, I pulled up a hoodie over my damped hair and headed to the cafeteria for my breakfast. I knew all the ways to ignore a problem, but not eating or making myself starve was not gonna solve anything. And, if of one thing I'm proud of, is my appetite. I like to eat, period.

 _Looks like everyone likes to sleep late..._ I imaginatively patted my back on waking up early, so I could eat in peace. I was in the middle of biting my toast when something was set in front of me. It was an apple, a green apple. I looked up from the apple to see the guy that was in Mr. Brunner's class two days ago, the guy from that works in the library. He sat down and, without saying a word, he started to bite his apple.

I didn't know how long I stared at him, but I did _know_ I was staring at him. He only looked at me when he finished his apple, smirked and tossed it into the bin like a basketball pro. I blushed a little when he looked at me with those blue eyes, I'll admit, but didn't dare to say a word when he left me alone. Inside, I was giddy at the thought that the school loner librarian _chose_ to sit next to me. More happy, I finished my breakfast before getting ready for class.

I didn't have to be a seer to know things will be awkward when I crossed the classroom's door. My plan was to ignore everyone, unless asked a direct question, and continue with my life. Some people live their whole lives away from others, their mortal shyness isolating them from the world. I always thought that was sad, but I was thinking isolating wouldn't be so bad now. _But, you could never see the librarian boy again..._

The teacher was already there but I was wondering where to sit. In front of the class, so everyone could be staring at my back in morbid curiosity and throw stuff at me? Or in the back of the class, where everyone would be force to look upfront and I'll be completely ignored? I chose the former, taking a seat in front of the teacher, pulling out my notebook and drawing the complex diagram the teacher was already preparing.

"Um, Rachel...?" I froze and slowly looked up from my drawing to see Annabeth standing there, looking like she had been crying. I frowned and went back to my drawing, putting in action my ' _ignoring everyone_ ' plan. After a minutes of silence, I assumed she was gone, but when I looked up again, she was still standing there, looking even worst. _How...?_ "I- I need to talk to you..." I frowned again, crossing my arms.

"I forgive you, if that eases your conscience. But I don't forget" I didn't know from where my courage was coming lately, but part of me was grateful I had it "I thought you were different, Annabeth" I confessed, going back to my drawing, before I could add something like ' _you've proven you're another blonde bimbo_ ' and really hurt her feelings. I heard her moving and some chair ruffling behind me. I didn't turn to see where she sat.

"You have guts, girl" A male voice snapped me of my trance and I saw a guy that looked more like an elf than a human in some sense. His skin was toasted, in a very Latino way and his brown wavy hair had specks of grease on them. And considering he was wearing an overall, he was clean. His brown eyes danced in excitement with a mix of mischief "Have known Annabeth for years, no one had put her down like that before!"

"Um, thanks...?" I seriously didn't know how to respond to that.

"I should tell you you did a great job putting down Piper as well, but _BeautyQueen_ is my best friend, so that'd be rude of me" _Of course..._ I nodded and let him rant away "Not that I'm agreeing with her, obviously! She and Jason had one class with me and I almost throw up on how _nauseatingly_ cute they were! I'm Leo, by the way" _Oh, no... He introduced himself!_

"You know my name" I answered back, not even bothering. But I had a lifesaver from heaven.

"Move, Valdez. You're annoying her. And you're in my seat"

"Aw, c'mon, Rey-Rey-"

"Finish that sentence, Valdez, and I swear I'll cut your throat open" Reyna threatened him. The Leo guy chuckled and git up from his seat, leaving us alone. Like previously said, Reyna sat down next to me, in the now vacant seat, and immediately began writing down the lesson "I was worried last night..." I glanced at her, only to see she was glancing at me back.

"Old dorm-room" I explained, not wanting to go deep in details.

"You can still move in our new room, if you want to" she offered, shocking me a little "Drew went to Principal Rivers with the gossip, showing how an outsider wasn't suppose to come to the school. Needless to say, she got offended in the bunch..." They way she told me what had happened yesterday, was as if she enjoyed it "Wasn't long before Dean Brunner took everyone into the auditorium and was setting them straight and tell out a few truths. You impressed the heck out of the faculty, especially Octavian" _That's why he sat with me at breakfast..._ I felt my cheek filling with blood and tried to hide it, but Reyna chuckled "Dean Brunner thinks you're a especial one..."

"There's nothing especial about me..." I mumbled, lowering my head.

"Well, Dean Brunner never is wrong about people..."

 _Maybe this is his first time..._

* * *

Reyna kindly stuck with me the rest of the day, glaring when people got annoying or simply exasperating. I was grateful for her presence, as I didn't know how to deal with the student-body yet. The faculty treated me like any other student, which was a relief, until I had my art class. I used the time of the class to make a portrait of Hazel like Frank asked me and, when I handed it to them, the teacher saw it and praised my abilities with the carbon.

I wanted to hide from embarrassment.

I didn't want Frank to pay me, so I rushed out the classroom the second the bell rang. Reyna had pointed out which way was our new room, so I used the lunch period to take my things there. And, since now I was hiding until dinner was around, I decided to explore the school.

Part of me felt in Howgarts, like, a very big school with lots of things to do. I had passed a swimming pool the other day, as well as an auditorium according to Reyna. They also had a track race and an indoors gymnasium. Some kids were practicing with javelin and obstacle course. I really felt out of place.

I walked back to my room, feeling more and more alone by the second. Surely, I don't fit here... These kids can do anything and all the talent I have is to doodle my way out. I'm not athletic and I don't have the body to prove it. I couldn't think if these kids' parents had money or not, what did they do for living... mine deforest lands to build shopping malls and airports, not something I want to be proud of.

I found myself behind a building, crying my eyes out again in silent. _How alone am I in this world...? I cannot even keep the friends I make..._ Once, a girl in another school told me to be gone and I almost take it too literal. But I was, I am, too much of a coward to take the coward's way. So, what's left is fight.

I released a shout in frustration, trying to relax, but that attracted the students. Soon, I was surrounded by questions and people and I did the only thing that I could.

I fainted.

* * *

I woke up, groaning and with a headache. I placed a hand over my forehead, knowing that it was useless to stop my throbbing head. Blinking, I saw myself in a white room and over a hospital bed. I turned my head to see... my art teacher?

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake..." he smiled at me, pulling my hand off my forehead before placing his "You had a nasty fall, everyone was worried..." _Yeah, right..._ "No fever and no broken bones... How do you feel?"

"Hungry... and with a headache" I admitted, seconds before my stomach did the same statement. I blushed, but he didn't seem to mind that "What are you doing here? I thought you were the art teacher..."

"I teach many things, sweetie... Art, Music, First Aids, Archery, plus I'm the resident doctor... Teachers are a very close niche here..." he explained to me.

"You could say that..." I mumbled, a bit surprised at that. Actually, I wasn't surprise as I was upset by that revelation, but it wasn't my place to judge.

"Care to explain why you were shouting behind the Gym?" I raised an eyebrow that clearly said ' _and why is that any of your business?_ ' "I need to complete the medical report... I take those things pretty seriously..." I sighed and told him. How about I felt alone and how I felt everyone was pushing me aside and how this stupid school (didn't actually use the word _stupid_ ) was so weird for me that no one had actually explained what I'm suppose to do. He listened without interrupting "I guess I owe you an apology in the name of the faculty..." My eyebrow rose again, shocked "It's been so long since we had a new student like you that we had forgotten how to deal with them..."

"Isn't like a history book about the school or something?"

"No, it's oral history, I'm afraid... You learn it when you're a kid" Which meant that I was taking a few step behind in getting at the same level. _Great..._ "But I do know of someone that could be glad to teach it with you... But you have to promise to be open minded about it..." He looked too serious while saying it, so I had to nod if I wanted some information "About the students, don't worry about it..."

"If I have to share the next three academic years with them, I _have to_ worry" I emphasized about the importance.

"No. And you will understand it once you learn a little bit more about our story... But, for now, young lady, you must go have dinner... You cannot skip two dinners in a row" he ordered me, smirking at the end. I wondered how he knows that I skipped dinner twice in a row, when I remembered that the faculty have dinner with the students. Groaning, I got down from the bed and walked towards the cafeteria, that was packed. I tried to make myself invisible, which worked for like... _three_ seconds?

"Rachel, here!" Hazel called me, waving at me. She was with Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Reyna "We saved you a seat..." she gestured a seat between her and Reyna, who looked like she was arguing with the guy I met before, Leo something. It was clear that he was enjoying to annoy her and she was driving herself exasperated. I grabbed some fruit and walked to them, sitting in silence while everyone stared at me.

"Unless I have monkeys on my face, please stop staring" I snapped at them, blushing. They blushed and went back to their conversations. I took a bite of my apple when I sensed someone was staring at me. I glanced to my right and, as cue, the one staring turned around. But I wasn't the only one noticing.

"Why was Octavian staring at you?" Jason questioned me. I looked at him, in my head wondering when this turned into a interrogation "Stay away from him, he's bad news..."

"How can you be so sure?" I found myself asking, not sure the why need of defending him was there. Reyna placed a hand on my shoulder and glared at Jason.

"We haven't seen him since he enrolled here, Jason" she warned him, but he ignored her "Never imagined the great Jason Grace would listen to rumors... Thought that was, well... _girl_ stuff" she finished, uncertain. I would had say something like ' _your girlfriend's thing_ '. I decided to end the imminent argument.

"Look, I can take care of myself... Besides, what could happen inside a school?"

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Chapter 5

I officially had survived the first week of classes.

After the drama of the first couple of days, I had gotten in a friendly routine that would allow me to be myself while, um, _mingle_ with the student body. Despite my previous intention of ignoring everyone, ignoring Reyna was impossible as she was my roommate and we kind of got along pretty well. True, we clash a lot, especially when it comes to being organized, but we don't argue much and I don't try to make lots of messes.

She helped me to get in speed with our shared classes, but no matter how much I tried, I found it very difficult to understand, especially History. Biology and Maths, I could deal with it, but History was eluding me, as if the subject itself wanted me to investigate more. I finally decided to give up on ignoring it and towards the Library.

That was the plan for Saturday.

"What are you planning to do today?" I asked Reyna, once we were back from breakfast. She was stretching her arms.

"Well, I normally have swordplay at home with some other girls, but I think I'll join the mixed martial arts team this time..." I nodded, thinking it was fierce enough for Reyna "There's a beginners' class in the afternoon, if you're interested" I nodded, considering it. Not much for sports myself (specially after being humiliated last time on the track during Physical Education class) but knowing how to defend myself is a start.

"Probably, yeah why not?" I smiled, accepting. She smiled and left the room, while I grabbed my history books and notepads and pencils. I'll probably get bored too quickly, so getting ready for it. I took one turn to the right and then left to see the Library's entrance. It was made of oak wood and had intricate designs on it. The door knob was a wolf's head.

I walked into the place, seeing bookcases filling the room. It wasn't that big like the Parliaments' Library in Washington DC, but it was big enough to make it cozy and nice. Every bookcase was made of wood and had a number carved on the side. I seemed like each number belong to a particular aisle. For example, number one had all the books in weather, sky, space and electricity. Weird combination. Number two had books about marriage and, interesting enough, in cattle raising. And it became weirder and weirder.

I finally found what I was looking for, in aisle eight, all the History books were there. Along with the librarian.

It was obvious that he was putting books back in place and looked pretty concentrated about it. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I wanted someone who could help me to understand this crazy school I've been thrown in. So, instead of clearing my throat, I knocked on the book case, hoping I could get his attention. He didn't move and, for a second, I thought he hadn't listened to me. But when he glanced at me, he was smirking.

"Mr. Brunner said you'd come, sooner or later..." I blushed a little at that.

"Maybe you can help me?" I ended up asking, cursing in my head for sounding like an insecure little girl. He chuckled at that and nodded, placing the books he was putting away on one of the shelves. He guided me towards one of the tables and sat across me. I immediately pulled out my things and a pencil "I honestly don't know where to start, I mean, it's so complicated and I bet everything connects with everything..."

"' _Every journey begins with a single step_ '" he quoted. I nodded, feeling even more conscious about it "How about I guide you through your history book first?" I nodded, pulling out the copy I had of ' _Legends of the Moon_ '. He stared at it, surprised "So, you ended with my personal copy..." It was a statement, not a question. I blushed and immediately wanted to give it to him, but he was pushing it back.

"You better give me another copy" I insisted, before adding a lame excuse "I might doodle it on the corners..." He simply laughed about it.

"Don't worry, all copies of that book are in perfect state... You would be the first one who would actually opened it" I glanced at the copy, feeling silly and clumsy. I looked down, actually embarrassed about it, knowing logically I didn't have anything to be embarrassed of "Everything alright?"

"Why are you nice to me?" I blurted out, surprised. Even with a blush, I looked up and faced him "Almost everyone ignores me and yet, you who haven't said more words than a parrot, are being nice to me... why?" He looked shocked and I think is because I compared him with a bird and nothing to do with my question. Sighing after a while, he grabbed the book in front of me.

"I cut you a deal" he started, waving the boo in front of us "I'll help you, each Saturday, with a chapter from this book and, at the end of the lesson, no matter how long it takes us, you can do me one personal question. In return, I can do a personal question as well" I thought about it. It was a legit excuse to be around him and get to know him better. I nodded, agreeing with him "Good. Now, before we start, did you have any warning about History?"

"Some people said I had to have my mind open..." I recognized, not sure what he was going on about. He nodded.

"Well, chapter one is about..."

* * *

My History revision had finished just before lunch and now, I was more confused than ever. _Wolves? That was what kept this people apart from us? This looks came out from a very cliche Hollywood movie..._ I will admit that I didn't say anything of this in front of Octavian, who looked very serious about it. _That would be because he was the one writing the book... for him, is important._

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around the students that had gathered and haven't been sleeping late. They looked so carefree and so oblivious to what I was thinking. They looked... _normal_. Yet, they believed they weren't, only because his ancestors believed that they descended from wolves. I had started to think it was their religion and that mocking it would not make any good.

I remembered that when I was ten-years-old, I had annoyed my parents into thinking the greek god Apollo was as real as Jesus, and that he had blessed me with his artistic vision. They didn't even bothered and I kept pushing into finding my purpose. Of course, I knew I was good at art, but it was about fifteen when I rationally decided that Apollo would never allow me to be bullied if he existed.

I haven't believed in anything ever since.

Luckily for my mental health, Octavian didn't ask me to believe in any of that, but he was into the idea of me _understanding_ what they belived. I pulled my notepad out and wrote the question down. It would be my question for the next lesson. I was already giddy about it, I wanted to see him again. I would argued that it was because he was nice and didn't expect me to break in any moment.

I found myself remembering the final part of the lesson...

 _"...so, the moon, or Mother Moon, allowed their children to transform on the days she could be there to look after them..." he finished the chapter, closing the book. I had been doodling half the lesson, but he didn't seem to mind. I looked at him, frowning._

 _"Well, that was a better explanation that the old movies..." He raised an eyebrow, curious about it "Why humans turn into wolves with the full moon? Just because!" He chuckled at my explanation and nodded._

 _"You have to admit it kind of poetic in that sense" I nodded, agreeing with him. I looked down at my doodles and noticed I made a person in the process of turning into a wolf, with some trees around him, a couple of mountains and, of course, the moon. I quickly tried to hide it, blushing in the process, but he saw me and stopped me "What's that?" he snatched the pad from my hand, before I could say '_ no _' and looked at it "It's good..."_

 _"It's just doodles..." I confessed, blushing even more._

 _"No, this is perfect... Mind if I hold onto this for the weekend?"_

 _"Y-you c-can k-keep it-t..." I found myself stammering like an idiot. He smirked at me, making me blush even more and I was looking for a desperate way to avoid the attention of me "W-will y-you a-answer my q-question?" That made him confused, which was goon in my book "W-why are you being nice to me..."_

 _"True, I did promised..." he sighed and stared at me "You're different-"_

 _"So, I keep hearing..." I mumbled under my breath._

 _"But not in the sense you believe" he continued, not looking at me this time "I- I don't get along with people and people don't want to get along with me, so I tend to avoid them... I was forced into the '_ you have to help me _' dude, because no one would care about me... You didn't ask for the help, but you didn't treat me like if you were better than me when you did" It made little sense to me, but I guess it had the meaning of '_ trust me and I'll trust you _'. I found myself nodding and accepting the answer "Now, it's my turn" I braced myself to whatever question he'd make me "What do you think of the school so far?" I was a little uncomfortable for that question._

 _"Promise you won't go around, saying it?" I made him promise. He nodded, seriously, relaxing me "It think everyone is nuts! I understand the concept of boarding school, different wings for men and women, and even have exclusive sports that no one else have, but I'm baffled about this mysterious '_ school project _' and how everyone whisper instead of talking to me... When I'm around, is like they have to remind themselves to shout, I least I know that last part why..." I finished my rant with a bonus "I honestly don't know what I think of the school... Had you asked me on two days into it, I'd had begged you to take me out of here, now I'm just confused..."_

 _"If you ever want to run, my door is open..." he joked about it._ I hope... _"And, about the project, I think I can shed some light of information next lesson..."_

 _"Aww, but I was having fun!" I pouted at him._ Pouting? Seriously, woman?! _"You're the only person I can have a decent conversation without making it an attack to their persona..." His cheek turned a little pink, shocking me._ I- I made him blush...?

 _"I really don't want you to have an overdose of information... You might think we're more crazy afterwards..."_

" _Rachel?_ Rachel?!" I snapped of my flashback, to see Reyna, with her hair damped and clean clothes, calling me "You were spacing out..."

"Sorry, Reyna... I was in deep thinking... How was joining the MMA team?" I quickly changed the subject from me to her. She sighed, tired.

"The team is good, but I ignored a detail that was that I was nowhere near ready to get into it!" she explained, sounding like she was about to quit it "I shouldn't had dive into that class without trying it out first and now I know I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow..." It was kind of funny to hear Reyna whining a bit, her tough persona fading away for a second "I cannot even get myself to eat-"

"Not having any of that, young lady!" I spoke out, like if I was her mother. But, I had a smirk on my lips "You will eat something and then, your will stretch-"

"Did that already"

"-then, you will take a nap and we will talk about more insignificant things like why the school doesn't have TV in the rooms or why we only have a common area for the wifi or how can we achieve world peace" I finished, jokingly. That, at least raised her mood a little, chuckling with me. I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her up, walking slowly to our room. She used the chance to scold and curse and complain about everything.

I never imagined how much hurt had been this girl before...

I placed her on her bed, with the comfy clothes she was already wearing and put a blanket on top of her. She mumbled a soft 'thanks' and fell asleep instantly, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wasn't that hungry, and I really didn't know what to do, but I guessed I could start drawing and painting again, after all I don't need sound or anything.

After a while of staring my empty canvas, I gave up and decided not to think, just paint. So I tried something I hadn't done in a while that is painting with my eyes closed. My hands and my brush started to move around the canvas, and the colors started to get splashed on it. I didn't dare to see what I was doing while I was doing it, it would break the 'spell'.

When I sensed I had finished, I put the brush down and, slowly, I opened my eyes and blushed immediately at what I had painted. Looking around and hoping Reyna wasn't awake yet, I began to search a place where to keep the canvas hidden until I knew what to do with it. I finally decided to hid it under my mattress (not technically under the mattress, but more like the canvas was held upside down to the stripes of the bed that held the mattress in place) for the time being. Afterwards, I decided to take a nap.

I haven't figured out yet how I managed to draw his face without a single mistake...

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. Chapter 6

You know that there are people around the world that are prone to have accidents?

We had labeled them long ago with the adjective ' _clumsy_ '.

How do you call the people that try to stay away from trouble but the trouble seems to be attract to them and follows them until it reach them?

Teachers call them ' _troublemakers_ '.

I call them ' _wrong time, wrong place_ '.

Sunday was a lazy affair, as I had to help Reyna in most of her things, like taking her to the cafeteria and back, since her muscles were still sore and hurt her to move. So, we sat and chat, while once in a while I went to get something to eat or drink. Hazel and Frank passed by in a moment and I managed to know them better.

Hazel admitted that Piper and Annabeth were still embarrassed about how they acted towards me and were looking for the perfect way to apologize. They were used to dealing with things their own way. It wasn't the best excuse, I'd consider being it kind of lame, but I didn't argue with them. Hazel was playing the messenger girl and wasn't her fault.

She also told us a little about the other students. When I asked about Thalia, who I had met the first day, Hazel admitted she saw her with our Biology teacher behind the bleachers and I was about to say something about it when I remembered what Principal Rivers had told me the day I arrived. _Still, a teacher and a student? It was weird..._

Fast-skipping-forward to Wednesday...

Breakfast was a quiet affair, even with Reyna still limping a little, she sat, complaining about how the previous day they haven't warned us that Mr. Castellan was going to absent. ' _One would think they'd be responsible!_ ' she had said. Annabeth had gotten pale and Percy was somehow upset about something. I didn't pry into their business, but they seemed to have been arguing about something. Jason looked slightly green, as if he was sick. I tried to change the subject to the extracurricular activities, admitting I hadn't gone to any yet.

Leo launched in a monolog about how the workshop was the best and greatest place to work, though it was a bit messy about it. Percy found his voice and said the pool was great and swimming was a great exercise. _If I had someone that would glance at me, I'd consider it..._ Piper was trying to get the fashion workshop take a new direction and not only make cocktail dresses for skinny girls, but that was a half-done battle. Hazel admitted to be a fan of geology and Frank was with Reyna in the MMA team, though he didn't look as worn out as she did. Annabeth simply mumbled ' _architecture_ ' while Jason remained silent.

I was walking the hallway to my next class alone, as Reyna had a different one when my troubles arrived to me in the shape of a clique.

How cliche.

The girl standing in the middle, I knew her. It was the girl that had mocked me during my first day, before Mr. Brunner found me and took me to his class. Lou, or Drew or something. The other two, I didn't know, but the school also had some upper classes, which meant I wasn't forced to know all the students. They were dressed similar, with short skirts and a white blouse on top. They were kind of brave to use short and summer clothes near fall.

"Just the girl we were looking for..." The _de facto_ leader spoke first. Don't remember her name and wasn't looking forward to know it now. I ignored them and kept walking towards my class "Hm, ignoring us won't do any good, right girls?" she asked to her sidekicks, who giggled like stupid blondes (and, no. They weren't blondes) "I'm talking to you, _girl!_ " The way she spatted the word ' _girl_ ', was like she didn't fit in that category. _Was she considering herself a woman already? And what makes a female a woman? Not now, brain!_

"I'm late for class and, since you're feeling pretty chatty, you can chat between yourselves" I replied, trying to lost them. But they were persistent and one even grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, to see them glaring at me. _Did- did her eyes turned r-r-red...?_

"Your little act in the cafeteria last week got us all in troubles and I got paired up with a mate I don't want!" the leader spatted at me, growling. _G-growling?!_ "So, it'll be your only warning, stay away from everyone and we'll consider to leave you alone..." I raised an eyebrow, trying to mask the fear I was feeling growing in my chest.

"I was in the understanding that the male mate chooses the female, but if you don't like yours, feel free to change it... I didn't know it was allowed between girls, is that why you don't want me near Reyna?" The words came out of my mouth before I processed them, shocking the heck out of the girls. The leader was pale while the other two were doing the monumental effort of not laughing. I decided to use the moment to walk away, but a hand pushed me against the wall.

"You think you're the great thing around? Guess again, _honey_!" This time, she was really growling at me and her grip on my shoulder blade was hurting me. I really couldn't move "Stay away from Octavian and don't even consider of telling this conversation to anyone or this pretty little neck will not be pretty anymore..." I hissed in pain, but tried to push her away from me.

"Tell him to tell me himself" I fired back at her. She glared at me, before raising her hand and throwing a punch my direction. I avoid it just before it hit me, but I heard the tiles being broken, clashing with the floor. She tried again and I avoided her again, before raising a leg and pushed her away from me. I sprinted away on the hallway, but these girls were fast. I didn't see where I was going, I was just going straight.

Was I worried I was skipping class?

Of course not! Three girls were trying to beat me up!

I was tackled when I reached the football field and I fell face down onto it. I started to crawl and to kick the one holding me down. But it was three against one and I was losing already. The two sidekicks soon were holding my legs and my arms, avoiding me to escape. It didn't matter how much I screamed and moved, they were strong. _How could skinny girls be so damned strong?!_

Was when the first kick arrived.

"You think you're good enough?!" Another kick followed that one, both into my stomach "You're a sore sight to everyone here!" A stomp onto the ribs "I just can't believe they let anyone inside this place!" A kick to the chin. I was crying in silent, wanting to scream, but I couldn't do it and give the satisfaction "You're not worthy of my time... Finish it off, girls... maybe that way she learns her lesson" she spitted at me, before walking away from the field.

After the first punch, my vision went black.

* * *

 _"Rachel! Rachel, where are you?!"_

I heard the faint calling of my name, but it was too bright to open my eyes and hurt to move my muscles. _Was this what Reyna felt on Saturday...?_ I felt cold and damped and I smelled grass around me. It took me a second to realize I was still in the football field. I couldn't move and my tears began again. I was in so much pain, I just wanted it to stop.

Anything so the pain stopped...

"Guys! I found her!" I heard nearby a male voice. The footsteps vibrated through the earth and I knew someone was getting closer. I just managed to whimper, trying to curl up in a small ball, hiding my face "Oh, gods..." As soon as the words were spoken, I knew I wasn't looking pretty. It only made me cry harder.

"Percy, we have to get her to the hospital now!"

"Frank, you carry her. I fear I'll hurt her if I move her..." An arm began wrapping around my legs and I managed a reaction.

"Please, don't hurt me..." I whimpered again, trying to get away "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" I shouted, not looking up at the people around me. But there's one that didn't listen, apparently.

"Go tell Brunner and Rivers, I'll take her" I hid my face even more and refused to look up. I heard some ruffling and a hot breath by my ear "I'm sorry about this, sweetie..." the voice whispered and pressed a hand, gently on my cheek. Suddenly, I wanted more and was leaning against the hand "I'll take you to the hospital, alright? Can I do that?" I nodded softly and the hand disappeared from my cheek. I whimpered again, but soon I was up on someone's arms and moving.

I hid myself against the chest of my savior and was the last awaken thought I had.

* * *

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _What was that annoying sound...? It's too bright out there..._ I blinked a bit getting used to the light around me and heard that annoying sound again.

 _Beep..._

I wanted to turn my head, but I couldn't. Why I couldn't move? I tried my fingers and it was a struggle. I was struggling to understand and the sound began more annoying.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Alright, you have to calm down, Dare!_ I ordered myself, taking a few deep breaths. I decided to focus on what I could look at, like the white wall in front of me. Or the end of my bed. _I've seen this bed before... The Hospital Wing! Wait, the Hospital...?! That means..._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The fight comes to my mind and I cannot do anything else but to weep at it. How could I be so stupid? Why did I thought It was going to be different this time? This time, it escalated to physical abuse... I was left to die... I cried to myself, feeling pathetic and the one to blame of all that was happening to me, why my parents were always arguing, or why they didn't want me around. Why I never had friends...

Maybe I should have died back in that field...

The door opened and several people walked in. One of them, the multitalented doctor/art teacher, was with the white coat and a stack of papers in his hands. The second one was Mr. Brunner, who looked slightly relieved that I was awake. The last one was Octavian, looking also relieved, but mainly pissed. I immediately looked away from him, knowing he was pissed at me.

"Ms. Dare, let me be the first one to say how happy I am to see you awake..." Mr. Brunner began, smiling at me "I will admit we were beginning to lose faith on you waking up..." I frowned, confused about it.

"Yesterday..." I croaked, my throat dry. Octavian quickly offered me some water and drank from it, eagerly. I also noticed he had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't taken a bath in a while. Plus, he smelled slightly bad.

"That's part of the reason, Ms. Dare..." Mr. Brunner continued, serious "Whatever happened to you, didn't happened _yesterday_. You've been in the hospital for three weeks. October is almost upon us-" I tuned him out and looked at the other men in the room to tell me he was joking. Multitalented Doctor wasn't even smiling and Octavian looked ready to kill.

 _I had been in a coma..._

"My parents...?" I wondered, looking at them.

"Your parents were unable to reach, we had tried all the means at our disposal and even Mr. Travers here had travelled to deliver the news himself and bring them over... Whatever happened, we stopped trying..." _He- he had cared..._ I closed my eyes and started to cry again. I felt a little girl that only needed a hug from Mommy, but was not going to get it.

"Chiron, I think it's better if we leave them alone for now..."

"You're right..." I heard footsteps leaving the room, as well as the door closing and I knew that wasn't the worst that had happened. They just didn't want to tell me.

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetie... I'm not leaving you, ever..." Octavian comforted me, wiping my tears with his fingers. His touch was soothing and soft, not calloused like I expected from reading books all day.

"You- you won't?" I found myself asking him and he shook his head, smiling.

"Ever, sweetie... You're my mate now..." I glanced at him at the use of that word.

"Mate? I ain't Aussie, buddy..." I joked with him. He chuckled and kept stroking my cheek.

"We have lots to talk about, but you need to rest now... I promise, I'll answer all your questions, and a personal one at the end" I wanted to laugh, but even giggling was a struggle now, so I decided to close my eyes and sleep a little.

I had the feeling nothing will happen to me while he's here...

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. Chapter 7 - Octavian's POV

I don't know when it started.

Maybe the first day of class, when everyone was so busy looking out for their mates instead of going to class. I was sick of that behavior, every single semester. I guess after a while here, I've grown bitter to the idea of finding a mate of my own. Even Dean Brunner and Principal Rivers had given up on finding _their_ mates.

No one is more bitter than me about it. Well, except probably Mr. Castellan. He's been a year longer than me here and he got angry with everyone. When I arrived, full of hope and dreams, he gave me a bad crash course the second day, when everyone was so focused and into their mates. That destroyed everything I was. Not like I was a good example to begin with.

But the mortal girl, the one that was with Brunner the first day, she was different. It was obvious that she didn't understand anything about our school and was trying desperately to fit in. It reminded of myself at the time. _I should had given her a warning..._

The second day, something told me I had to head to lunch, to ' _mingle_ ' with the lone girls. Sounds like I'm a pervert, but I'm not. What I found instead was a show done by the same mortal girl. She rushed out the cafeteria, not wanting to be seen. I immediately felt sadness and anger and something I haven't felt in a while came out.

I felt my inner wolf.

I thought it was a myth, that werewolves go dormant until they meet their mate, but retain their abilities, like super strength, night vision, enhance smell and an exceptional hearing senses and a link with the pack. My wolf had never manifested before, so I didn't pay importance about it. But now, I felt myself howling in anguish, and I almost whimper!

"Wow..." I started to clap slowly, watching the shock crowd of students "Someone should give that girl a medal..."

"Just shut up, Travers!" Jason ' _Golden Boy_ ' Grace snapped at me, baring his teeth.

"You just were told off by a girl who doesn't have any idea of what's going on... And yet you wanted to lay the blame at her feet? Pathetic..." I muttered, disgusted that I was having that conversation with a guy who once upon a time thought it was a good idea to eat a stapler "Feeling powerful cause Jupiter is your Dad? Give us a break, neither you or your sister should exist, yet I don't see anyone saying that to you, now do they?"

I walked away from the cafeteria, trying to see if I could find the girl- no, I need to stop calling her ' _girl_ '... She has a name. But, I didn't know it! Groaning, I went to the library, hoping I could avoid the upcoming school meeting about what just happened. I knew the faculty that well.

* * *

I had finally learnt her name. Rachel Dare.

Dean Brunner and Principal Rivers had laid down the law, saying that if a situation like the one in the cafeteria ever repeats again, the perpetrator will be confined without their mate and, possibly, face expulsion. I used the opportunity of mumble about Dylan Trenton, a mortal guy who came when I was starting and was forced to move schools after one month. Principal Rivers never believed the bullying rumors and blamed my _accident_ to myself.

Brunner heard me and shared a look with Rivers, who looked a little ashamed. Castellan growled softly, touching the side of his face. The three of us were in that incident and no one was blamed for it. Brunner then was about to add something else when Apollo, the art teacher and resident doctor, admitted that Rachel was here because of him and she was under his protection. And that she better be treated with respect or they'd see what he was capable of.

No one wanted to be on the bad side of a Clan Leader.

* * *

That Wednesday, I woke up giddy and nervous.

Something was going to happen and I didn't know what.

I was worried pretty much all first period and my skin was tingling while on the break. My first instinct was to check on Rachel, who I knew was in art class (I'm not a stalker if she gave me freely her timetable, right?), but she wasn't there. Apollo, who was also worried about it, shared a look with me and shrugged, trying not to look as concern as I was.

I wanted to ask her friends about it, but I knew that they didn't like me. However, I was surprised when Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque asked for permission to get out of class and look out for her with me. They went to the rest of the group and soon, we were all searching for her. That search gave me bad memories of when Dylan disappeared for hours that semester and no one cared about it. He was luckily found unharmed, but today was a different situation. My stomach was telling me to rush because if not I'd be too late...

Fifteen minutes later, Jackson and his mate began shouting that they had found her. My blood run cold when I saw her in fetal position on the football field, hiding her face and crying. Everyone had the best intentions, but I almost break a hand when I heard her crying and shouting.

"Please, don't hurt me..." she whimpered again, trying to get away "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" The shout made me snap into my senses and I made everyone to work.

"Go tell Brunner and Rivers, I'll take her" I ordered, sending everyone away. I kneeled next to her and I said a silent prayer for what I was about to do "I'm sorry about this, sweetie..." I gently placed my hand on her cheek, forcing her to bond with me. I didn't want to take her will away, but if I didn't do it, she'll die "I'll take you to the hospital, alright? Can I do that?" She nodded softly and I gently but quickly scoop her up in my arms, with as much contact as I could, walking to the Infirmary. Apollo was already waiting, ready to kill.

"As much as you want to stay here, you can't" he forbade it to me. I growled and whimpered, but he didn't faze, pulling me out of the room. Brunner, who had arrived when I did, gave me a look.

"Amphitheater" One word and I was rushing there with him, finding everyone except Rachel and Apollo. I seriously wanted to throats open, bleeding. No one understood why they were there and their faces said as much. Luckily for them, Brunner beat me to speak "I will only ask it once and I want a honest answer: who beat up and left Ms. Dare to die in the field?" His voice was icy cold, surprising more than one. The students began mumbling, some shocked, some fearful.

But no one was saying anything.

"Dean, Principal, I want to challenge the student body over the attack of my mate" I spoke up, shocking everyone. The bitter, face-burnt and vengeful librarian was asking to fight all the student body. Unheard and it was either a suicide idea or a very stupid one. Brunner was left speechless, as were the students "Either the students deliver who did it by the next two days or I'll call it blood fued. You make the calls" I warned them, before leaving the amphitheater.

I had some things to do.

* * *

I had been trying to contact Rachel's parents with no avail for the past two days.

 _Unreachable_? More like ' _Unavailable_ ' to me, this is their daughter we're talking about! Students had avoided me for the last couple of days, not even mentioning a word. I didn't mind the silence, I work in a library. I was more concern, once I had time to think about it, in the mess I got myself into it. A blood feud?! I seriously was pain-driven or I'd never had said that! I didn't want to die!

"Octavian" I turned my head to see Brunner behind me, in his wheelchair "Please, come with me" It was an order, not a request, so I followed him to Principal Rivers' office. Inside, I saw Reyna, Thalia Grace and Mr. Castellan against a girl I've seen around with who I think is his mate "Octavian, apparently you've been the reason this young girls had been fighting, wanna explain it to us?" I looked around, incredulous.

"Principal, Dean, I can honestly assure you that I barely crossed words with Reyna and Grace here since their arrival and I have no idea who these other two are" I admitted, honestly. _Why I was brought here? I should be with Rachel, helping somehow!_

"Apparently, this young lady-" Rivers pointed at the girl I've never met before "-claims she's your mate and that you rejected her" I raised an eyebrow at her, glancing to see the reaction of the guy. He was red, possibly of anger, but it could be shame too. I wouldn't want my mate to say that after she was claimed "Pollux was hoping it was a misunderstanding, as he had made claim of Drew the first day of class..." I stared at the guy, seriously.

"Whatever she told you about me, is a lie" The girl, Drew, whimpered, and the guy, Pollux, relaxed "I apologize for the inconvenience-" _Not really, no..._ "-but I won't apologize for challenging your mate to a fight. For hurting _mine_ " I openly glared at the girl, who was cowering on her spot "What are they doing here?" I pointed at the other three.

"Reyna and Thalia got into a fist fight with Drew when she said some, um... less than flattering things about Ms. Dare..." I could see Reyna had a red jaw and Thalia got a black eye, but they didn't seem to care. I tried to calm my anger, not looking at anyone. I couldn't rush in troubles again, it'd be foolish of me and Rachel needed me.

"Deal with her, don't care how" I snapped, leaving the office.

* * *

Apollo found me sleeping by Rachel's bed side.

Not like he minded. Had been doing it for the past two weeks.

Rachel's friends had been coming and going whenever they could, spending a while before leaving. They spoke to her, mostly, but I didn't mind. They knew her a little better than me in that sense, even if it was a week more than me. But I knew something that they didn't, how it was her situation at home.

I had sneaked out her first week in the Infirmary, to go see her parents. I had literally trapped them until they listened to me, but they seemed more interested in their business than their daughter. I couldn't believe that someone like Rachel had come out of people like this! The people she grew up surrounded by were all unconcern by her status and I was minutes away from a by blow up.

Her status hadn't changed from when I left a few days ago. It worried me that she'd spend all her days like this for the rest of her life. I wouldn't mind, but I don't think she'd like it to. By the end of the first week, I had severely neglected my duties in the library, not like no one noticed, except Dean Brunner, who gave me a license to stay away as long as necessary.

By the end of the second week, I was kind of losing hope that she could recover soon. Me being near-by had helped her body regenerate the cuts, the broken ribs and the bruises, but she hasn't woken up yet. Getting desperate was a normal thing now and I was really snappy at everyone, more than usual.

Finally, it happened.

She opened her eyes.

I was outside her room, talking to Apollo and Dean Brunner, when I realized something was different. My wolf was more active and was impatient. Apollo was telling me that she didn't need the support anymore, as it was a matter of time she woke up and we were walking inside to do so, when we noticed she was awake.

"Ms. Dare, let me be the first one to say how happy I am to see you awake..." Mr. Brunner began, smiling at her. She looked confused as why she was there, I couldn't blame her "I will admit we were beginning to lose faith on you waking up..."

"Yesterday..." she croaked, her throat dry. I quickly offered her some water and she drank from it, eagerly. I wanted to tune out all the conversation, to focus on her, but I knew they could say something important.

"That's part of the reason, Ms. Dare..." Mr. Brunner continued, serious "Whatever happened to you, didn't happened _yesterday_. You've been in the hospital for three weeks. October is almost upon us-" she looked around the room, hoping we would be joking with her. I was ready to kill remembering the incidents.

"My parents...?" she wondered, looking at us.

"Your parents were unable to reach, we had tried all the means at our disposal and even Mr. Travers here had travelled to deliver the news himself and bring them over... Whatever happened, we stopped trying..." She closed her eyes and started to cry. It broke my heart and my wolf was whining inside of me.

"Chiron, I think it's better if we leave them alone for now..."

"You're right..." I finally stopped paying attention to everything else, hearing footsteps that left the room, as well as the door closing. Now, the worst could be coming in private. She continued to cry and I knew I had to do something

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetie... I'm not leaving you, ever..." I comforted her, wiping her tears with my fingers, gently. I was expecting her to pull me away, but she leaned on my hand, eager and wanting more.

"You- you won't?" she asked, making me shook my head with a smile.

"Ever, sweetie... You're my mate now..." She glanced at me, confused by that word.

"Mate? I ain't Aussie, buddy..." I chuckled at the joke and kept stroking her cheek.

"We have lots to talk about, but you need to rest now... I promise, I'll answer all your questions, and a personal one at the end" I wanted to laugh, but she looked tired. She decided to close her eyes and sleep a little. I let her, knowing fully she would wake up again to me.

I just got her back. And I'm not going to lose her again.

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Chapter 8

I spent a week recovering from the injuries in the Infirmary.

Reyna was among the first ones to come a greet me, saying that nothing like that will happen again and that I was lucky that Octavian found me in the field. I found it a bit weird that Reyna would lie for Octavian when Octavian angrily confessed that he would had liked to be the one finding me, instead of Percy (he did said ' _Jackson_ ', but I figure is that Jackson, because I don't know another one).

Percy, when he came to visit with Annabeth and Thalia, didn't mention anything about the incident and I didn't ask, because that would be placing both him and Octavian in an awkward position and will have to face Reyna's lie and I was just grateful that everyone was glad I was alright. Plus, I couldn't speak much without tiring myself.

That leaded to delay the chat I so wanted desperately have with Octavian about pretty much everything. I could see in his eyes that he was nervous about it and that he braced himself every time I opened my mouth. My main thought was that he was regretting the whole thing and wanted to let me down gently, but that quickly went away, squashed deep in my mind.

I celebrated my release from the Infirmary when the week was over.

"Finally, you're out!" Reyna celebrated, when she saw me walking down the hallway with Octavian. He was supporting me from the side, since I was limping a bit. Doctor said I needed rehab, but that I'd never play soccer again. Didn't mind much, I sucked at it "I've been forced to put up with this dork during your Infirmary stay!" she gestured Leo, who didn't even looked offended.

"You enjoyed my company, Rey-Rey-"

"Told you not to call me ' _Rey-Rey_ '!" Reyna snapped in his face, apparently, not the first one of the day. I chuckled weakly at their banter, leaning on Octavian for it. He would pull me closer and that always relaxed me "Anyway, I'm glad you're out"

"I'm glad to be out as well, Reyna" I admitted, smiling "I hate hospitals at best, and being there without being able to do anything drove me almost insane!"

"Almost?" she raised an eyebrow at me, making me blush. Just a tad.

"Had great company" I mumbled, glancing towards Octavian very discreetly. Or what I thought it was discreetly. Reyna chuckled and nodded "Anyway, I'm ready to go back to routine..."

"Glad to have you back, RED" Leo greeted me, in his characteristic style. I rolled my eyes but smiled at it "Whatcha gonna do about the bodyguard here?" he gestured Octavian, who frowned at it.

"I'm gonna keep him" I blurted out, surprising myself. Reyna smirked but said nothing and I knew she wanted to talk about it later "But, right now, I need to powder my nose and Reyna, you're coming with me" Reyna immediately understood and took me with her, leaving both boys in the hallway "Ask away..." I let her question me once we were inside the bathroom.

"I guess the rumors about him aren't true then" she started, surprising me. I raised an eyebrow, curious "When I was back home, the rumor was that Octavian batted for the other team-"

"Say the word, _Rey-Rey_ " I mocked her, seeing the scowl at the nickname "And as far as I know, no. Octavian is not gay. I think..." I added at the end, not totally sure. Reyna sighed and nodded "Why you lied that he found me? I know he didn't, he told me..." I asked her, more curious than hurt. She blushed and shrugged.

"Octavian didn't ask us to do it, but I figured you'd feel more safe if you thought he was the one saving you..." I tilted my head in confusion "Octavian was the one noticing you were gone, so I guess that labels him as the hero... I just didn't want you to feel torn about having feelings for two different guys..."

"You mean, the stupid hero complex theory that I'd fall for Percy rather than Octavian because he found me?" Reyna nodded, making me roll my eyes "Sorry, Rey, but that's BS and you know it. Plus, Octavian is a great guy, I don't see why you guys are so dead against him- in the general" I added, not wanting to take the blame on her.

"I guess I see your point, but Octavian has only showed us a shady side of him and well, we don't know him very well because he hasn't _allowed_ us to know him" she explained, before looking unsure "Are you moving in with him?"

"Come again?" I said, caught totally by surprise. It was her time to roll her eyes.

"It's very obvious he chose you, Rachel... For the school project... Plus, is tradition" I blinked fast, still surprised.

"Would that mean you would stay alone?" She nodded, looking away from me. It was obvious she hated that part "Rey, though I'm new and I have to follow the rules, I won't be living with a boy only because a stupid school project tells me to" Reyna's jaw hung open "Plus, if Octavian insists, he has to understand that I'm not a typical and normal girl, like the ones he know. Either he accept me like that, or I walk away" Inside, I was whimpering in surprise, but I stood strong.

"You're something, Rachel Dare" Reyna awed at me.

* * *

Octavian didn't insist that I had to move in with him. In fact, he didn't even mention it.

He would walk me from class to class and then, to the cafeteria or library, since I had to catch up with all my lost lessons. He spoke very little and, whenever he did, was to reassure me that he wasn't going anywhere or to pick me up when I was down, figuratively. Only Reyna seemed OK with Octavian's behavior, as the rest only spent time with us in lunch and dinner.

Another one that had attached to us like a leech was Leo, who was his goofy self practically every moment. He would find excuses to crack a joke and, most of the time, his target was Octavian's passive being. He would take it like a pro, even when some of Leo's joke went far and I lost my patience. He would pull me back to avoid me to kill Leo and would smirk, only God knows why.

I was looking for the perfect moment to talk to him, but we always seemed with audience. I didn't want to tell Reyna to leave me alone with him, because that would be kind of rude, but I wanted a few hours on our own! Too much to ask? Thankfully, one afternoon, Reyna was complaining how she had to finish a project all by herself because her partner wasn't caring and apologized in advance for being absent that day. I dismissed it, understanding her frustration, but smiling inside.

Here is my chance!

"Octavian? Can we have _that_ talk?" I started, not sure how to address the problem. Well, I had several questions about everything, but one popped in mind more urgently than others. He put down the book he was reading and grabbed my hands in his.

"If that's what you want, I know I won't force you-"

"That's the thing, Octavian... I don't know what you are talking about!" I told him, totally confused "I don't understand half the conversations in this school, and the attitude of the students or why everyone seem so interested in what we do! I mean, school drama, I can take, but they look at me like if I'm about to go insane!" He cringed at the last part, but said nothing.

"I think is fair a history lesson, a _proper_ one and not that crap everyone is spilling as legend..." he took me to the couch, so I could be more comfortable "Remember that everyone says you have to be openminded about this place?" I nodded, remembering the warning pretty well "Well, as the legend goes, Mother Luna decided to have children that would roam free in this earth, among creatures that she had created in pure boredom"

"The humans?" He nodded and continued the tale.

"The first children of Luna were loyal and followed the rules she had inforced. The second litter, however, were more curious about what was outside their little city and realized they had powers outside their birthplace, like immortality and super strength, things like that..." I nodded, listening "They were treated like gods among the humans and that corrupted them a little, but Luna claimed their deeds weren't either good or bad, but balanced... Little by little, the humans started to forget them, but the so-called-gods, no. Their roaming the earth had generated off spring that were like them, half human, half wolf"

"That's why everyone think is like half wolf?" I wondered, and he nodded, looking worry.

"They don't think, because it's _true_ " I opened my eyes, surprised more by the seriousness of his voice than the statement "They think it's a gift, down several thousands of years their godly ancestry gave them. They don't believe until a crucial event happens... They're normal humans until their meet their mate"

"Mate?"

"Short for ' _soulmate_ ', the person or wolf that you'd spend the rest of your life with..." I wanted to chuckle, seriously. But it was hard to laugh at Octavian's serious face "For several hundreds of years, the population found that without their mates, they would never earn their gifts, which is why the principle this school is founded on"

"Wait, you say that everyone is absent from class because they found their mate and are out there, um... _mating_?" I added the last word, unsure, but I did blushed when he nodded in confirmation "That's the secret project?! Act like wild animals in bed and dismiss education? Wait, did you did the same?!" That last answer scared me the most. What if his answer was ' _yes_ '?!

"Yes. I'm not sure. No" he stared at me, serious about it "Me, like some of the teachers, couldn't find our mate because it was not near us. We're forced to wait here until she or he appears..." he cupped my cheek gently and stroke my cheek "Take Mr. Castellan and your friend Thalia, for example..."

"An image I don't want to have in my brain anytime soon!" I faked gagged, making him chuckle "This- this is very hard to believe..." I admitted to him. Octavian nodded "I mean, kids turning into wolves? Why I haven't seen any yet?"

"School has a strict politic that full developed wolves have to transform in a limited place. In other words, they _can't_ transform everywhere, but unfortunately they keep their abilities..." Suddenly, something made click in the back of my mind.

"Like the girl who put me in the Infirmary? I could have swore she'd never lifted weight..." Octavian growled, which surprised me. But I did surprised him, by smacking a rolled magazine on his nose "Bad doggie!" He stared at me, while I chuckled "OK, let's assume for a second that I believe you... Is everyone here descendant of those child the gods had?"

"No. And that's where the legend changes for their good..." he continued "Some of the students here, most of them, are _actually_ children of the gods. They just believe the gene skipped several generations..."

"What about me?" He smiled at me, knowing I was starting a rant of questions.

"You're human, sweetie, which is why everyone is looking funnily at you..."

"What about you?"

"Descendant from several generations"

"The gods are real?"

"Some even work here"

"Has ever been another human before?"

"Yes. I've only met one, my friend Dylan"

"Do you have a wolf?"

"Yes"

"How?! We never mated!"

"Another lie. Actually, to get your wolf, you have to understand and touch your mate. If that was the case, I'd had forced myself to you" I looked terrified and was glancing around the room to escape. But he gently turned my face to see him "I won't do that... Me, more than anyone in this school knows how a mortal behaves and what is correct and incorrect"

"That- that's why you haven't asked me to move in with you?"

"Yes. Plus, I know you don't make friends easily and Reyna needs one"

"You know her pretty well..."

"No, I just saw her once or twice while we were in a camp together, she was always lonely"

"Why then they don't mate in those camps?"

"Blame the girls on that" I raised an eyebrow, but he blushed and looked away "Not gonna say it openly, but is as frequent as a full moon" I frowned, thinking hard before understanding what he meant.

"Oh"

"Yeah..."

"You guys have classes on how to connect with your wolf?"

"Yes, normally separately from yours. Which is why your classes are single digits"

"What will happen when I graduate?"

"Hopefully, you had accepted me and we could go anywhere we want, we're not forced to return to where I lived. Most do that, but I don't want to if that makes you uncomfortable"

"So, I'm your mate"

"Yes"

"When you did realize?"

"Mr. Brunner's class"

"You could had said something..."

"Would have you believed me?"

"No..."

"Do you believe me _now_?"

"I don't know..."

"Would you rather be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"If you ask me properly..."

"Rachel, I'd be pretty honored if you'd become my girlfriend..."

"Yes!" My shout was spontaneous, and so was my hug on him. He hugged me back, rocking me from side to side "I promise I'll think about the rest..."

"I don't doubt that"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Finally able to catch up with my normal routine, is something I really like. Especially when I'm able to deliver with you guys. You know the more frequent, the less chapters I post, but I like that way, gives me a purpose of challenge and satisfaction when I'm done with my tasks and able to write, right?_

 _Anyway, onto the chapters!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter! (with the proper apology in it)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _Plus, also posting in_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _, a special request from_ ** _ObeliskX_** _. Is part two of one of the chapters I posted last week, can't remember where I posted. Hope you like it!_

 _This week was short, but I hope I can come up with good things for next one!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. Chapter 9

Octavian hadn't mentioned the werewolf thing again. At least, not directly to me.

Half of me was relaxed and calmed, knowing that he was trying to give me space and, bring the subject up would be a constant reminder that I didn't need. The other half of me was freaking out, believing that he had made up the whole thing and it was with the purpose of driving me crazy. I could still catch some glimpses about it, that could either relax me or drive me crazy.

For example, a few days later, Octavian showed me a timetable with some courses that he would have to attend, now that I'm almost completely healed and Reyna walks with me to all my classes. Reyna looked between jealous and impressed while I looked surprised. ' _Inner Meditation_ ' and ' _Auto Healing_ ' didn't sound like typical classes. Octavian said the first one was more like a yoga class than anything and the seconds one was auto applied first aids.

Sounded more like Wolverine was teaching them how to regenerate wounds.

I couldn't even express my opinion about it, because everyone- minus Leo, Reyna and myself -was excited and telling Octavian about the things they learnt there. I also noticed that they didn't mention anything about wolves, but they made mentions like ' _bites_ ', ' _crouch_ ' and ' _long hair_ '.

I think I hated that the most.

Octavian neither corrected them nor agreed. He simply listened, as if he had known all this before and I was growing worried that he had been making this an elaborate prank and everyone was involved. I excused myself from lunch and asked Reyna if she wanted to start with those Biology diagrams for the test. Reyna agreed, Leo butting in and saying he had made a human body automaton out of scraps to learn.

Not even Jason, Leo's best friend, wanted to see the bloody thing. I agreed, for two reasons, the main one being that I had to study. The second one was that I wanted to be out of the talk that always seem to ignore me. I wanted Octavian to come with me, but I knew that he had other things to do and I couldn't keep him away from that, no matter how frustrating it was.

So, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go for a walk when you're done..." I proposed to him, in low voice that I knew he'd hear. He nodded and kissed my forehead, before I left with Leo and Reyna, while the former wouldn't stop talking about his robot and all the cool functions it had. Reyna looked at me, clearly not going to enjoy this time. I smiled shyly at her, realizing it was my fault.

* * *

Reyna could pout and complain all she wanted, but she cannot lie to me and say she didn't learn anything about Biology.

True, Leo was a little bonkers sometimes, but he was also a genius. His robot, at scale, was perfect and moved just like a human being. Of course, he had some features that made him look like a crazy and bad hybrid werewolf. Its nose looked more like a snout and its nails were longer than any world record human have.

Leo's explanation was that he liked wolves and he wishes he was one. _Subtle, buddy..._

When Octavian came to get me for our walk, he didn't look extremely excited about it. I frowned and guided him, a bit away from the school, so anyone with super hearing won't be able to listen. Or at least, not listen without paying attention.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him, serious. He shook his head at me, but I was having none of that. "Octavian, if you want me to be your girlfriend, heck if you want me to be your _mate_ , you have to start by don't keeping secrets from me..." Low blow, I admit that, but he wasn't cooperating. He raised an eyebrow, but I stood firm. He finally sighed.

"There's a few things..." He finally admitted, sitting down on the grass. True, Autumn was on us, but it wasn't that chill yet.

"Let's start with the simplest one and go up..." I suggested to him, sitting down and linking our arms together. He grabbed my hand and nodded.

"Alright... I know you don't have anything going on with Valdez, but please refrain from accepting invitations to ' _see my robot-automaton_ ' in a near future..." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I mean, yeah... Reyna was there, but he shouldn't have said that either way-"

"Octavian, let me ask you a question." I interrupted him, gently. "It is common to ignore or even out down wolves that haven't found their mate yet?" He seemed to be thinking something bad, because he nodded without looking at me. "Is an instinctive thing or not?" He shrugged and I realized it was a community mentality. I sighed and lifted his head. "Octavian, you know I'm not like the rest of you, which is why I won't apologize for spending some time with a _friend_."

"Rachel, my wolf and I, we _both know_ Valdez is just a friend to you." He explianed, stroking my cheek. "Heck, you could even invite Jackson and Grace to a hunting session and I wouldn't care about it!"

"Drastic much?"

"The point is that mated couples only interact like you see in lunch. They sit together, talk and back to their mate." I frowned, not liking it one bit.

"That's lonely and, sorry to say this, _boring_ at some point. While I understand not wanting to live apart, do they grow individually?" He shook his head and I had to refrain from yelling at him. "You mean to say I should do exactly what you do whenever you do it?" I asked, with fake sugarcoat and he got it in one that I wasn't going to be a puppet.

"The rest of the pack thinks like that. That doesn't mean I do!" He added quickly, before I shouted at him. "I've been in Reyna and Valdez' places, Rachel. I know what it means being ostracize from your own peers, which is why I don't stop you from spending time with them. The pack would never understand the views from an outsider-"

"Wait, what happens when a wolf gets a human mate like you?" His eyes turned a bit dark and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"The wolf, even with his or her mate, turns lone. They're forced out of the pack and have forbidden to join or start a new one." I gasped. That was insane! He was going to be kicked out no matter what I do! "Which is why everyone is looking at you, to see if you do something that would force them to report back and kick me out once you finish school..." I frowned, not mad at him.

"Well, if you're going to be kicked out either way, why not make it worthy?" An idea was forming in my head, smirking at him. "We have three years until I graduate, why not to change some thoughts on the way...?" I could see the gears in his brain and he was smiling too.

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you."

* * *

We had woken up at dawn, to make sure everything was ready to go.

Since Octavian was part of the faculty, he had the keys for the amphitheater's prop storage. We got in and started to pull out the biggest pieces and dragged them towards the cafeteria, hoping to make the minimum noise. Once there, we started to place them in some form of cage, with doors and several seats inside. I knew this was going to be taken down, but it worked for the moment.

Octavian did most of the heavy work, claiming I was still in recovering and I couldn't life heavy weight. I watched him and he lifted things around and I smiled. No one would believe he's the same dude that was lurking these hallways, always gloom and making students hate him. I liked him. I wouldn't go that far as saying the other L-word yet, but we're working on that.

When we were done, breakfast was about to be served. The women of the cafeteria looked at us, as if we were insane.

No doubt some would think that.

A couple walked in first and got a big surprise when they saw the division there. I smiled at them and grabbed the girl's arms.

"Hi! We haven't introduced before. I'm Rachel, would you like to sit with me today?" Don't giving her time to reply, I dragged her to the side that was labeled ' _women_ ', while Octavian dragged the guy to the other side, to the ' _men_ '. So, we starting doing that: intercepting couples and dragging them apart for breakfast.

When Leo and Reyna arrived, Leo started laughing and helped out, separating couples with his lame jokes and stuff. Reyna looked incredulous, but I saw a smile in her lips when I greeted her with a hug. She then, struck a conversation with a girl named Leila and other one called Gwen. After a while, I sat down with the girls, to talk about nonsense things, like make up and hair care.

I found it funny that, when Thalia and Mr. Castellan arrived for breakfast, she pushed him towards the boys' side, screaming ' _Finally! Mingle with them!_ ' before sitting next to us, looking without a care in the world. The other girls looked slightly scared, but they relaxed when I told them that their mates were on the other side of the fake wall. They just needed a little reassurement.

I knew drama would unfold at some point, but I imagined it would less dramatic.

When the couple arrived, it was as normal as the rest. Shocked. When I placed my hand on the girl's shoulder, inviting her to have breakfast with us, his mate didn't have it. He not only frowned, but glared at me and _growled_. Not only me, but the girl looked surprised he had done such a thing.

"Damien, it's just breakfast-"

"Shut up, Chiara!" He snarled at her. It was obvious that she was hurt by it and they would have to work it later, but the problem was now with me. "Walk away and put those walls down!" I swallowed, a bit scared, but didn't back down.

"I'm not trying to steal it from you, if that's what you're thinking." i quickly added before replying. "And, no. I won't-"

"DO. IT. NOW!" He screamed at me, getting the attention of everyone. I was trembling like a leaf, but I wasn't going to back down. "This is what we get when we let people like you contaminate our school... You try to change us into little obedient lap dogs for your society-"

"Damien!" Someone shouted at him, coming from the guys' side. "It's just a seat at breakfast! This will be down by lunch, I don't see your problem-"

"It's obvious you don't have a mate, Fletcher!" I glared at him, how could he treat them like that! "You just probably have one of this weak things and be out in two seconds flat!"

"Stop taking your anger with them!" I made him focus on me, even though I could see Octavian's terrified look. This Damien guy stared at me, between confusion and hate. "Your problem is with me and what I am! No wonder your little colony is so backwards if you have no contact with _normal_ people! You have the manners of an animal more than a man! You don't even deserve to be call ' _man_ '. You're just a little boy doing a tantrum because things aren't going your way..." I knew I was going far, but I wanted him to focus on me and not on the ones who had agreed with me.

"You're just right in one thing... I'm no man." He smirked at me and, what I'd forever call my biggest fear from now on, started to happen.

His eyes turned gold-red from his original brown and his clothes began to make cracking noises, but not to breaking point. Everyone started to walk back and I even heard some people rushing towards the door. My eyes widen, not because of what I was seeing, but because I thought the cafeteria was a free-transformation zone! Damien's face was soon covered in thick long black hair and his nose turned into a snout. His nails turned into claws and were dangerous.

He was no man. But he was no wolf either.

I was paralyzed in my place, not even moving when Reyna was trying to take me with her. Damien's shape had me in trance, and not a good one. He was snarling at me and, when it was a few inches close, I did something I later congratulated myself.

I sprayed him with pepper-spray.

Damien was forced back, whining and trying to scratch his eyes without hurting himself. When he turned around, I took the chance to jump on his back and grabbed him by the neck, in a poor attempt to choke him. He trashed around wildly, but I had rode a mechanic bull for ten minutes as a dare once and I didn't fall down. Damien was just a mechanic bull.

The surprise was that, I had forgotten a small pendant I was wearing around my neck. The necklace was made of platinum and the pendant, a small sun, pure silver. When I wrapped my arms around Damien-beast, my necklace was laid on his back and I could hear him howling in pain. When I finally realized what was happening, I looked down at the pendant and saw it was making a burning pattern on his back.

When I pulled it back, Damien collapsed down on the floor, still with me on his back. With the adrenaline going on in my body, I checked his pulse and saw he was only unconscious. He was quickly turning back to human and I was out of his back in a flash. In the same speed, I was out of the cafeteria and had locked myself in my former door-room.

Only one thought was running through my head.

Werewolves were _very_ real.

* * *

 _Hello, my lovely readers!_

 _Today, in this rainy day (at least down here in Argentina), I come to bring you some joy in the shape of three lovely chapters of my stories! If you have a sunny or even a cloudy day, it's also welcome!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _I apologize if this author's note is slightly short, but frankly I have no big news this weekend... Maybe, next one would be different, who knows._

 _As always, comment, request and critic (with moderation and aware people has feelings) as much as you want._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. Chapter 10

I didn't remember falling asleep.

I didn't remember opening the door to let Octavian in. Which meant that he forced the door open somehow, without leaving a pile of strays behind him. He was wrapping his arms around me and looked like he was asleep.

My first instinct was to scream. Scream and shout, loud and scary, but Octavian's hand was faster than my voice and was firmly yet gently placed on my mouth, that gave away that he wasn't asleep. My eyes had widen and I was looking at him in fear, something it was clearly bothering him and hurt him.

"Shhh... I'm not gonna hurt you, please don't shout..." He pleaded at me. I nodded frantically and did what could be consider normal for me. I began crying on his chest. "Shhh... It's alright, sweetie..." He soothed me, a hand tangled in my hair and stroking it.

"He- he-"

"I know, sweetie, I know..." He nodded, though he had a faint idea of what I was trying to say. "Everyone is figuring out how he managed to do it and fix it, for future transformations..."

"What- what is going to happen to me now...?" I managed to stammer at him. He sighed and didn't stop stroking my hair.

"I don't know, honestly... This had never happened before..." He admitted, looking down at me. "My best guess is that they'll give you a week suspension since you weren't provoking Damien on purpose... Damien, I think he would get the suspension as well, but I'm not sure..."

"This is nuts and a fraud!" I finished groaning, mostly in frustration. No matter what happened around this school, things will never change. They go with a slap on the wrist while I probably will have more accordingly punishments. And probably they will punish Octavian as well because of me. Unfair, totally unfair...

"I know it is, love... But, it's obvious they don't want to change and that would their doom..." He pointed out. I agreed, but didn't want to say it out loud, because no matter what, they were his people. I immediately started to create a plan, not only for me, but for Octavian as well.

"If I get a week suspension, would you run away with me?" I blurted out. He looked shock of my proposition, darting his eyes around as if his brain was looking for a different solution. I waited until he reached defeat. "Octavian, at this rate, I doubt I see Hallowe'en in my own two legs!"

"Rachel, it's a big thing what you're saying..." He noticed, not fully throwing away my idea. "We have lots to plan, from money and a place to live to IDs and work-"

"You don't have IDs?" He shook his head, making me frown. "Then, how the lone wolves manage in the city?"

"They don't." I paled and I immediately understood what fate could be the final destination for some. "Let's talk about it after the faculty talks to you, alright?" I nodded, but I have already set my mind to work.

I had to get out of here.

* * *

The faculty could be thinking that they were bland, but I think they were extremely cruel.

Two week suspension for attacking another student, I can understand. But I hadn't attacked said student! Also, banning me from talking to the student body after my suspension was plain cruel, they were practically isolating me, driving me to the edge. What did they want me to do? Jump off a bridge to die because I was _unwanted_? Thought they did the lone wolves, which is a tragedy as well.

Reyna wanted to screw the rulebook and keep talking to me, but I didn't want her to get in troubles, so I sent her a note explaining and that I was sorry and she'll forever be my best friend. I could see her longing face when she sat to lunch, with Leo, who surprisingly wasn't cracking jokes. They were surrounded by other lone students, all wanting me to do something.

Not even Octavian could help me, as he was forced back into the library, not contact with me. That was _extremely_ cruel. It was simply a day and I was feeling depressed and suicidal already, no one caring about me. I really felt like I wanted to die.

However, my salvation came from the least expected people.

The same members of the faculty.

After lunch, I was ordered into Dean Brunner's office. Thinking what other troubles was I being blamed of, I dragged my feet towards it, only to find Octavian and the school's doctor. I frowned, not understanding the need of the meeting.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" I asked, not sure how to handle it. Dean Brunner nodded and I took seat next to Octavian, who held my hand immediately. Doc was standing behind Dean Brunner, with a smile.

"Miss Dare- Rachel, we wanted to make sure what you think of our school..." Dean Brunner started and I had to raise my eyebrow in shock. "Honest opinion, if you may..."

"You seriously want the opinion of a _human_ for your little school?" I made emphasis on the word ' _human_ ', letting them know I know what was happening around. Doc chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, where should I begin? So many things are backwards here!"

"You think we're nuts." Doc pointed out. I didn't corrected him and he nodded again. "Rachel, I know you don't have to know this, but Chiron and I voted against your punishment yesterday." I blinked in surprise, not expecting that. Octavian was calm, as if he had knew that, or thought about it. "I was of the opinion that Damien should be expelled, not because he was trying to hurt you in particular, but because he could be a danger to the student body here if he doesn't control his anger..."

"Could he hurt Chiara in a future?" I wondered, not able to help it.

"He could, but his wolf would never allow it. He would have a fight with himself before hurting his mate, which would give Chiara enough time to escape while he deals with himself..." Dean Brunner explained to me. I nodded, not liking it. "We have realized that you coming to the school is not safe for you..."

"If you're gonna expel me, just say the word. I have a private plane to take me to London this afternoon." I mocked them, trying to take the seriousness out of it. However, they surprised me again.

"Rachel, had Octavian told you about the gods?" I glanced at Octavian, who was very silent. I nodded in acknowledge. "Rachel, my real name is Apollo and I chose you to come here, to this school, to change things..." I blinked again, my mind in a blank moment. "They don't see it yet, but you're the one here that can change things..." That made my mind active again.

"I tried to help. You saw how it turned out last time." I even pouted at him, just like a little kid.

"I never said it was going to be an overnight change, but you have to keep trying..." He insisted. "I can help you with some things, but it has to be your decision in the end... We cannot force you to it..."

"Why? Why you need my help? Why I'm so important?"

"Rachel, our race is dying." Octavian spoke up for the first time since I got into the office. He looked sick and pale and it was obvious he had been shaken up about it. I opened my eyes big in surprise. "The pushing away of the lone wolves and their human mates are making the race weaker... In a couple of generations, the wolves would stop existing..."

"What am I? Sarah Connor?!" I joked, but only Apollo got the joke. "Moses? Hercules?" I tried, luckily for me they understood in the last one.

"I hope not, love. Hercules was an idiot, to say the least..." Octavian shrugged, meaning they didn't understand the reference.

"Rachel, you're not gonna fight any war like Sarah Connor, but you're gonna do whatever you can to save this race, and I'll help you... You're the future of my children, it'd be foolish of me not to know that..."

"Then, why are the others not here? Is their children as well!" I noticed and I saw defeated faces.

"We have tried for centuries, my child..." Dean Brunner started. "Every time a human was chosen, the hatred grew and the ideal godly life looked more appealed to them... They're wrongly educated of what is going to happen... Even same sex mates have to hide away-"

"Werewolves can be _gay_?!" I interrupted. I blushed immediately, because it sounded so wrong. "No, I mean- it's great! Just, well... biologically impossible, right?" Apollo snapped from his surprise and nodded, sadly.

"One of my sons, Will, I had to stopped him three times from disappearing forever... I cannot force him a fourth and I cannot force him to live a lie..." He looked dejected and destroyed, it gave me the chills. I looked at Octavian, who was still sad about the news he received.

"If I do this, I cannot do this alone..." I began, knowing everyone was listening. "But, most importantly, I cannot do this without my _mate_... Would you help me, Octavian?" I asked him, holding his hand in mine. He squeezed back at me, smiling softly. I smiled back and, just to place a smile on his face, sat on his lap. "OK! So, who has a plan? I don't..."

"We have a rough plan... But it can be a start..." Dean Brunner began detailing several ideas that he had. Apollo pipped in with his own and they convinced them to make an even better plan. I was impressed by the details that the plan had, even the records that they kept.

"Hold on a second, where did you get that?" I stopped them, asking about a particular thing they said.

"We get it from your parents."

I didn't put much resistance after that.

* * *

The night had come pretty quickly and I was dealing with the last touches before the plan was set in motion. It was bittersweet, completely and honestly, but it was something that had to be done, for the sake of everyone. I looked around to see if I was forgetting something, when I saw the door opening and Reyna walked inside. They way she closed the door was scary.

"OK, we can talk now, there are no cameras-" I interrupted her with a tight hug that she was forced to give back.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, Reyna..." I was about to leave a note, explaining what I was doing, but now that she's here, I can do it in person. "But, let's face it, this is not the place for me, and neither is for you..." She pulled back, frowning.

"What you mean?" I sat her down in her bed, to explain.

"Reyna, I was lucky that Octavian was here to found me, but your mate is out there, roaming the streets, feeling incomplete because something is missing!" It was better to get it out in the open. "So is Leo's and Jake's and many others that you have no idea! I didn't come here because my parents wanted it... I'm here because I was sent on a mission to save you from yourself, but I have decided to take a different approach..."

"So, you're leaving? Sounds the coward's way to me..." I could see her anger and I had to calm her down quickly.

"No, it's not, because I leave to prepare a better life for you and all the lone wolves out there who long to join a pack and cannot because their mate is either a human or the same sex..." That stopped her from ranting at me, and I saw my chance. "You could live in a pack, with other wolves and not being ignored, because they've all been in your place!"

"Then, I'm coming with you."

"Not now, Reyna. I'm sorry, but you and whoever you convince will have to wait till Thanksgiving weekend. I planned to make it during Christmas, but I was outvoted."

"Outvoted? By whom?" I grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"Let's just say I have people that will help me and you get away from this... If you agree, or even if you want to go with your sister in Seattle, call this number." I gave her a card of a transport company. "Tell them I sent you and they will come within two days..."

"Is Octavian leaving with you?" I nodded at her.

"My two-week suspension will adapt people about it. I was even forbidden from talking to the student body afterwards, Reyna. They wanted me to become suicidal because I'm human!" She gasped, not believing my words. Who would?

"Go. Go, I'll talk to Leo and the rest..." She promised me, hugging me for the last time. "You're our hero, Rachel Dare... Hero of the loners and the ones who don't have voice... And you'll do big things..."

"Those are the plans Apollo have for me..." I pulled out my necklace, the one that saved me from Damien and winked at her. "Octavian is coming soon..."

"I'll miss you."

"You'll see me soon."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Oh, I have so much to share with you, but the first thing I want to do is to give a big shout out to my beau (actually, is the first time I call him that) on our One Year Anniversary! Babe, I love you!_

 _To commemorate today, I wrote a special piece that you can find in the #TeenWolf section of the fiction under the name of_ ** _The Wolf and the Hunter Witch_** _. It's my first incursion in Teen Wolf, so don't be harsh on me. It has the proper author's note there, so don't expect to find this there!_

 _On other news, let's go to the stories!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: two chapters!_

 _On a side note, whoever follows my collab in FanFiction with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called_ ** _How I Met My Brother_** _, let me tell you that we're taking a hiatus from posting. We're still writing the story, but not had the time to post! Stay tuned!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A couple of years later..._**

I woke up, tired and with the only thought in mind of turning back in bed and sleep more. And, guess what?

I did exactly that.

Until someone stopped me.

"Rachel, love..." I heard the whisper on my ear, so soft that sounded like a dream. I smiled at the voice, not opening my eyes. "Rachel, you have to wake up now..."

"I don't wanna..." I whined in complain, snuggling deeper in the sheets. I hear the voice chuckling and I knew something was about to happen.

"Then, you don't want your chocolate chips waffles? Can I eat them?" I opened my eyes and saw Octavian smirking at me. I was too sleepy to give him a piece of my mind, but I did punched his arm. Of course, that did nothing because of his resistance, but he faked it for me. "Ow... That's gender aggression..."

"You're lucky I love you or it could be worst..." I mumbled, going back to sleep, but he didn't let me.

"Not gonna have the argument again. _I'm_ the lucky one. Period." He pulled me to his side and kissed my nose. I smiled, my eyes back to close. I was too sleepy for some reason and I could kill him, _metaphorically_ speaking, I wouldn't kill my mate now, would I? "Love, I know you're tired, but we have guests today..."

Oh, that's right. _The_ guests.

Groaning and against my will, I got up and began my morning routine. While in the shower, I smiled while imagining the face of our guest, when sees the restorations and new things we had added to this place. Of course, he would never come alone, but it's a good thing what we're doing. After my shower I head to the main cafeteria and have breakfast and my chocolate chips waffles.

Important day, important breakfast.

* * *

It was almost 4pm and I was pacing around, nervous.

It always got me nervous when this day comes, but I haven't got used to it after many times doing it. It's nerve wrecking, it's exciting and it's scary, all at the same time. Luckily, Octavian was with me all those times and he'd be all the following ones either.

"Hey, Rachel!" I turned to see Reyna, who was walking towards me, as if she was looking for someone. "Have you seen Dylan?" She sounded frightful and that was never a good thing.

"I think he was in the cafeteria, preparing the presentation, why?" I wondered to her, curious and worried about it. She bit her lip, as if not knowing if it was good to tell me or not. I decided not to push it and make the decision for her. "Talk to Dylan, then you tell me, deal?" She sighed in relief and nodded, heading towards the cafeteria, with the same pace she walked to me.

"That's how you deal with everyone?" A male voice said behind me and I found myself with _the_ guests.

"Apollo. Glad to have you back..." I bowed slightly, a bad habit that I picked when Octavian and I went to Korea on vacations. Apollo chuckled and hugged me, making me laugh and hug him back. Lots of people were looking at us, between surprise and shock. "This is the possible new semester?" I asked, looking at the faces looking back at me.

"Yes. Oh, and Chiron sends his apologies, some _incidents_ had happened back there..." I nodded, not wanting to dig into it right now. "So, why don't you give us a tour and we'll introduce the kids to this marvelous place?" He was jovial again and I smiled.

"Oh, I have the right people to tour this place..." Just as I said that, Jake and his mate, a human called Melissa, walked by us. "Jake, Melissa, you might remember Apollo-" I didn't finish the sentence when Melissa was hugging Apollo for all that's worth. He chuckled and hugged back. Jake simply patted his shoulders. "Anyway, this could be the new semester class, so why don't you take them do a tour?"

"Would love to, come along guys!" Melissa, a cheery kinder-garden-to-be teacher, guided the frighten, curious and potential new students around our little piece of heaven. I stopped listening to Melissa's explanation of where we were and turned to Apollo, who was staring at the place.

"Did this place got bigger?"

"We added a few constructions..." I admitted knowing it was my time to shine. "At first, we all slept inside the main building, where the cafeteria and the main bathrooms are... The school was right besides it, but we had to add a elementary school and kinder garden wing, when you sent us that married with kids family... So, we decided that, as long as they don't have kids, they would be sleeping in the main building..."

"Wouldn't want to sleep around kids!" He shuddered, but I know is fake. "Where are the working areas?" I started to walk with him, showing him the place.

"We decided to add it next to the playground and out door activities area, because even though we don't have many things to do around here yet, many of them work as free lancers from home to outside places and I felt bad they had to work and not being with their kids..." I smiled sadly.

"Which leads me to ask... You're not sleeping with Octavian, right?" I raised an eyebrow at him, as if saying, ' _you dare to ask me that?_ ' "You don't smell like him."

"One, that's not of your business. Two, for your information, no I have not." I replied, blushing. "I made it rule around here that, you have to be either older than eighteen or have being a full year with your mate for it."

"I did smell Reyna weirdly..." I widen my eyes at him.

"You perv! You smell all women?" He raised his arms in defeat.

"I cannot help it! It's the enhanced nose!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Enhanced nose, my-" I stopped talking when a couple of kids run besides us. "Also, cursing is not allowed. I don't know why, but everyone here respect those rules..."

"Is any chance I can check on the children? You know, I need to make sure their gene is better than the others..."

"You sound like a weird scientist, you know..." I pointed out. "If I didn't know you, I'd never allow that... But, parents have to be present..."

"For what kind of monster you take me? Don't answer." I didn't even had a monster in mind! I rolled my eyes again and dragged him towards the cafeteria, where everyone was about to have dinner.

* * *

The day was a success and now, we have a few others wolves around. I never understood the poor attention the gods give to their children, I could see some of them looking worried they'll get into troubles. Other, had longing looks over Apollo, who took the time to meet properly his children's mates. Like Will, for example, who had a boy for mate. Nico had impressed the Hell out of Apollo. Or Lee and Michael, whose mates were human like me.

I had to do something about that...

"What's running around in that pretty head of yours...?" Octavian whispered at me, when we were later at movie night. Dylan, Octavian's best friend and Reyna's mate, had convinced us that Friday night should be movie night and no one had argued. So we had transformed the school's gym in a cinema. Leo had managed to create a projector from old junk pieces, and connected it to a computer who had a streaming service.

"Lots of things, can't focus on any..." I admitted, not even paying attention to the screen. Movies had the same plot: good guy beats bad guy.

"Well, how about we start to break it down?" He offered me. I sighed and looked at him. He was giving me the ' _I won't stop bothering you until you spill your guts_ ' look, which means he's like a dog with a bone. Bad pun, I know.

"Well, I guess we should start by having more mortals around, don't you think? I mean, Leo is still single and I found Kayla crying a couple of nights ago, on how she would never find someone that loves her... Which makes me sad that she thinks that, specially because we all love her, no matter what..."

"It's true. But the love of your mate is something different, Rachel..." Octavian went into lecture mode, and I knew it was a great idea to have him as the Literature/History teacher. "Sure, you feel love towards the people you are everyday, but you still feel the pang of sadness in you... Is like having a door and lots of keys to try. You can try all the keys you want, but only your mate's will fit."

"Not even romantic." I teased him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me close.

"Let's have them meet the new group. We can send a message to Apollo later, he seems to know who are the ones..."

"Maybe, he has some kind of book..." I joked. "The ' _Mate Book_ ', with all the names and addresses of mates around the world."

"That would be dangerous, don't you think?"

"Very. But I think he has some knowledge or how does he know when to send someone to us? I never want to pry, and when I have him in front of me, I just forget it."

"Maybe, he just doesn't want you to ask..."

"Anyway... Do you think the others worry about where we are? Not mainly me, but you know..."

"I don't think so, I mean... Leo loves to be the goof around and, I think if he got something from Grace or McLean, he would be showing it to everyone..." That made me sad, they had forgotten their best friend...? "When they remember, they will be sorry, love..."

"No, they will blame me as usual..." It had been a couple of years, but I haven't forgotten how I was to blame for all those things they did to me. Here, I have people thanking me for helping them find their mates or people thanking me for having people who can understand them and being friends with, but I still have nightmares about that day in the cafeteria...

"You still have the nightmare?" I nodded, what was the point of hiding it from him, when he normally wakes me up from it?

"I need to see a werewolf. Preferably, a nice one." I added at the end, very aware of what I was asking. Octavian turned serious and nodded. Another difference was that we had what we called ' _werewolves classes_ ' in the afternoon. Loners and mated ones alike had to assist mandatory. Human mates were welcomed, but they had mandatory assistance in Medicine, to know how to heal were in an emergency.

"I'll talk to Will so he has a wolf in Medicine this week." I was sure he didn't like what I was suggesting to him, but he knew that if I couldn't get rid of my fear, I'd be fearing a part of him that made him _him_. And I didn't want to fear any part of him.

* * *

Saturday's breakfast was the meeting of the new wolves with the rest of the pack.

Against all odds and rules, Apollo helped us to become an actual pack, I still remember the day we were officially one, loners that had been roaming the country and dreamed of being in one, were in tears. The ones mated with humans were grateful they didn't have to hide anything from them, not out of fear but because of where they lived. Humans who never saw their mates transformed could see the wolves for the first time.

That was one Hell of a party.

Anyway, I was with Octavian to welcome everyone, when I saw a couple of new ones sniffing the air. I smiled when I saw Kayla searching among the new crowd and set her eyes on a lovely girl called Valentina. Both girls blushed and Kayla checked with me before I nodded and allowed her to leave. Many were impressed by it and some were gaping.

"I think is time for a proper welcome... ' _Welcome to Wolf Heaven_ '." I teased them, earning a few chuckles. "Now, we have a couple of rules here to follow, but first, we will allow you guys to have breakfast, please be respectful and you can mingle between mated couples and families, since it's Saturday..." Everyone went to get food, while I relaxed.

"Well, two wolf less to worry now..." Octavian chuckled to me. I nodded, happy. Kayla had grew into me like an annoying little sister that you cannot help but love and now, she was with the someone she had been waiting all her life. No one will judge her, she won't have to hide it and no one will push them apart.

"C'mon, I'm hungry..." I stated, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a table to eat. Some new students came around and asked a few things. We tried to answer without giving too much away, but the kids were a bit hype, so they didn't care much. Though I saw their excited faces when we finished breakfast. "Well, then... I'm sure you have plenty of questions that weren't answered yesterday on the tour." Several nods were seen.

"The thing that's most important here is that we _are_ a pack." Octavian stated. I saw happiness and gratitude in many of the faces. "Being mateless, having a human mate or even a mate or your own sex doesn't matter to us. I won't see a wolf or human being mistreated in here, and I want you to keep that in mind, because as pack, we look after each other."

"So, I think we should finally name the pack, don't you think?" I joked, but it was true, we didn't have a name. One of the new kids raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How about _Néa Stellar_?" Everyone looked curious of what that meant. I raised an eyebrow.

"New Star in a Latin and Greek combo? Not bad..."

"Everyone in favor of _Néa Stellar_ , raise your hand."

All hands up.

"Welcome to _Néa Stellar_ Pack."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Chapter 12 - Apollo's POV

I hate lying to my kids.

According to the Jewish religion, the history of mankind has approximately 5000 years. If you only start counting since Jesus was born, roughly 2000 years. Unfortunately, mankind has around 8000 years of life, if you count from the homo-sapiens and keep going with the Greeks, Egyptians and Romans, not to mention the Chinese and the Vikings.

I've been lying to my children for almost 9000 years and it's eating my guts!

What can I say? I'm a god blessed with a conscience.

The rest of them doesn't feel as guilty as me. Sure, they do, but not as me, because they have to endure their survival by lying to their romantic partners. That way, they have to bury their children in the back of their minds, so they don't have to think about them. That's what makes me different about them, I don't have someone to lying romantically. Lying to my sister is a _completely_ different thing.

I guess that's why I accepted the job at Olympus Academy. To be close to my children, to see what was the world like, how does it change.

That helped me see the signs.

No one noticed that I also work in my own pack, a pack with no visible leader- humans truly venerated something they couldn't see? I don't know who is nutter then... -following some rules that I somehow set down. They lost contact with the human world. Anyway, I'm getting off tracks! The first sign I got was when my son Michael got the lowest wolf genes ever recorded by me- no idea if the other gods record this too, I really don't care.

Then Lee.

Will.

Kayla.

Austin.

I grew concern about this and I remembered presenting my discoveries to the High Council. Between the battles of who had the best pack, I shouted that our new generations, being directly born from us, were losing the wolf gene and, in a few more generations, wolves and werewolves as such could be extint.

Logically, I was laughed and humiliated about it. That nothing was as string as the gods and that no power on Earth would see them fade. I left the Council, mortified and swearing I'd never attend another Council unless I was called, notified and apologized for it. In the meantime, I knew I had to do something.

I already had chosen the mortal that could be helping that generation, as the son of one of my children was already born. He was stronger than any Legacy I've seen, so I had chosen a male human to interact with him. Both boys would have different mates, but I decided to set another human, a female this time. Unfortunately, the female would have Will's age, the last strong generation we would be able to produce.

I feared that she'd never find her way towards the school. Or that she'd be pushed away, just like the last male human chose. It was refreshing to apologize in person to him, though his mate almost want me to kill me when she heard it. Not that I blame her.

"Apollo." I turned to see my sister, accompanied by Hermes. I went back to stare the painting I was working on.

"Artemis. Hermes. What did I do to deserve the honor of your visit?" I kind of mocked them, knowing that things hadn't been the same. Despite what you might believe, Artemis wasn't on my side when I mentioned what could happen to us. I thought that being the Goddess of Children and Moon would made her see caution, but it was against me.

"Apollo, the Council is gathering-"

"I thought last time with the flaming arrows clear enough for you and the Council to understand, Hermes." I reminded him, focusing on my painting once again. _Maybe Rachel and Octavian can set up an exposition... They can keep the earnings and help the pack..._

"Well, you see..." I glanced at him, curious of his stuttering. Hermes bumped Artemis, as if he wanted her to explain. She glared at him, leaving him no choice but to do it himself. "F-Father is worried..."

"He didn't spare any women and he is looking for a new conquer?" I blurted out of my mind, as that could be a possible concern of his. "Or is he looking for more space for his mistress, so Hera doesn't turn them into cows like the last one?"

"Apollo!" Artemis scolded me, which surprised me, knowing what our mother had to endure under Hera's hate.

"Say what you want to say and leave. I have things to do."

"The wolf gene. Is dropping and fast!" I stopped in my tracks, but smirked inside. I fully turned to them, smug. "Don't loo so smug, Apollo, and tell us how to fix it!"

"I'll be all the smug I want, little sister, since I predicted this almost eighteen years ago." I shut her mouth with my ' _little sister_ ' comment. "And, as for the fixing, it has a very easy fix, but you are too stubborn to see it..."

"The humans fear us, Apollo." Hermes started, regaining his mood back. "Plus, they're weak and they cannot know about our world! Imagine the things they would do if they knew! We can be turn into samples of a laboratory!"

"We're not lab rats, Hermes." I rolled my eyes, at his theatrics. "Plus, we're in the twenty first century, humans are in love with wolves, they have movies about them! Either them, or vampires is the eternal argument..." I added, knowing that it would piss them off a little.

"Enough! You will come with us and look for a solution that doesn't involve humans!" Artemis ordered, thinking that I was going to comply.

"No, Artemis. You want a solution, find one yourselves. But don't bother me." I told them, angry. Both of them flashed out, fuming. I didn't mind to be cast out of the Council. What was the worst they could do to me?

* * *

Five minutes after Artemis and Hermes had left, I suddenly had the feeling I had to keep the Book safe.

Even though it was a joke from Rachel, I did have a _Mate Book_ , a book only _I_ can read and that magically updates itself. Hecate, the Goddess of Magic had created it in a drunken state before we were called gods- coincidentally, was the same night that Dionysus invented the wine, go figure-, and had never mentioned it again. She technically fell asleep after the creation, and I hid it. I asked her about it the next morning, but she remembered nothing. So I kept it in my possession.

I never knew how it worked properly, but at the moment, the last thing I wanted to do was to learn how it worked. I had to keep future mates safe, most specifically, _human_ mates safe. Wolf mates were perfectly safe in the anonymity, and I thought humans mate were too, but the Council is unpredictable and it could strike with surprisingly accuracy when they wanted.

I couldn't keep the book with me, not for the foreseeable future, so I had to hand it to the only person I trusted in the world. Well, technically, the second person. I pounded on the door, not caring about being rude or anything.

"Apollo, what-" I walked into the room, hearing a small squeak before I sensed their glares. "What the Hell is your problem?!"

"Look, Octavian, I have plenty of problems and I wish I could talk every single one of them with you, but right now, we have an emergency that cannot wait till the morning." The urgency in my voice helped them understand it was serious. "I don't know how to say this, but I need you to look over this for me..." I handed Rachel the Book, and she took it, confused.

"It's an old dusty book, Apollo-"

"It's not only an old dusty book, it's the _Mate Book_..." She was about to chuckle, when I shook my head. "I'm very serious about it."

"I don't understand half of what this means..." She admitted to me. I sighed.

"Zeus and co. had realized what I had told them years ago about the wolf gene and their solution is less than flattering for those with human mate..." She paled and shared a look with Octavian, who was immediately hugging her tight to him. "I don't know how far will they take it, but it could be really bad for some..."

"They see the humans as a disease... Are they aware it's their solution?"

"They don't care... Look, I don't care what you do with this information, just keep this and the records safe, alright?" They nodded to me. "Good, I'll probably be stripped from my powers if I'm found doing what I'm doing, but I guess we have to take advantage of this... Want anything that has to be finish like, _now_?"

"Can you finish all the buildings in a night?" Rachel asked me, her eyes about to come out of her eyeballs. I rolled mine and smirked.

"Sweetheart, I am a god, I can do what I please..." I bragged at her, snapping my fingers and finishing every construction and more that they wanted. "I even added a basement that only five people can get in with retina recognition..."

"Maybe you should add a prick on the finger, just in case..." Rachel added, before shrugging. "Gods can do whatever they please, right?" I nodded, understanding what she meant and added that too. "Dylan, Melissa, Will, me and you, Apollo." I frowned at her petition, and I wasn't the only one. "As mighty as they think their are, the gods would never think of mortals being the safe keepers. They would force wolves into it, and I rather die than giving secrets away."

"Stop talking like that, you know I hate when you do it..." Octavian kissed her forehead. I was surprised by her line of thinking and I realized she was right. They are so smug, that they'd never think a mortal would have the key of it. "You really think we can be at war...?" That question was for me, and I dreaded to give an answer.

"Or we will be soon... The entrances are secure and I added a perimeter, so no lonely wolves go wonder around in danger..."

" _Néa Stellar_ thanks you, Apollo." I perked up at that name, smiling.

"You finally have a pack name?" They nodded, making me very happy. "I have to go, someone would come looking for me after I rejected to go to Council..." Suddenly, Rachel was hugging me tight.

"Be careful, we need our patron..." She whispered, before pulling back. I nodded and left the room.

* * *

I was finally called, but not by whom I was fearing.

I had received a call for a teacher's meeting with Lupa. I found it strange, because Lupa normally doesn't bother on what the teachers do. She just puts a display for the students. The memo said ' _during lunch_ ', so I checked with Chiron and saw that he had the same ' _memo_ '. I feared it was a trap for both of us, but didn't voice it out loud.

Lunch had arrived and, to my shocking surprise, every godly teacher was there. Some looked worried and some looked right down pissed.

"Lord Apollo, Chiron, thank you for joining us." Lupa greeted us. I pulled out a dazzling smile to her.

"It's a little impossible to reject such a charming invitation from you, Lupa." I made a little bow to her, earning a small blush. _Well, your charming and flirting techniques still work..._ "May I know the reason why you have summoned us here? I have to admit I'm a bit curious... Has one of the students been misbehaving?" I wondered, playing fool. _Acting skill, still working too..._

"I wish it was only that, as I could have dealt with it myself..." She admitted. "But now, we have a bigger problem, as our numbers are dropping dramatically..."

"Well, not all of us have children every year, Lupa..." Hephaestus glanced at his wife, Aphrodite, who had the biggest pack of the twelve. I nodded at him, knowing even I couldn't manage to enchant women every month.

"Not like that, Lord Vulcan." _Oh, yeah... I forgot Lupa liked the other side..._ "What I meant is that the numbers drop because the students don't come back..."

"You mean to say they run away?" Demeter pointed out. Lupa nodded, and everyone started to whisper among themselves. I glanced at Chiron, as if saying ' _someday, they would find out_ '. "Is there any evidence of why they had done it?"

"My main guess is that they have found their mate and they have ran away to be with them..."

"Well, that's good, right! Right?" I repeated, playing fool.

"No, I fear their mates are humans... I'm surprised, Lord Apollo, as most of the runaways come form your pack." I was stunned that she noticed that, but I guess she interpreted differently, which was good. "You- you didn't know...?"

"I'm shocked you ask, as you know we cannot have contact with them!" I raised my voice a little. "If my pack is mating with humans, then I guess my pack will be no more- oh, don't look so outraged!" I rolled my eyes at the gasped faces. "You know I have no quarrels with the mortals, I even choose one every generation, for Luna's sake!"

"Are you willing to let your pack dissolve like that?!" Ares shouted at me. I glared at him.

"It is Mother Luna who choose the mates, not me, you ignorant baboon! If that's her will, who am I to fight it?!" I argued back, before he could reply because of the insult. "If you want to keep your packs locked away, fine by me! If my kids and legacies keep coming and leaving this place because their mates are humans, fine by me! Don't come crying when your packs cannot reproduce or your numbers drop!" I warned them, having the final word on the matter.

"I know I have no voice, but I guess Apollo is right somehow..." Hestia spoke up, timidly. I smiled at her, allowing her to continue. "Setting aside the human mates, if we lock the children away, the packs will be in red numbers very soon, meaning extinction... Is that what we want...?"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Chapter 13

Something wasn't right, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

Octavian would look warily at me, asking if I was alright. I'd shrug him off but he'd still look at me like a hawk. He even asked me if I wanted to cancel the Medicine class. I would shake my head and keep going with it, but I knew I was scared.

However, that wasn't why I wasn't so unsure of it. It was something else, and like I said before, I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was chilling out with the females of the pack. We had decided- since most of us are humans, anyway -that we needed a girls' day, apart from the boys. At first, I thought I was going to see predators at me, asking for my head, but they chilled pretty quickly once they were reassured that it was for a couple of hours and we'd not even leave the marked land. That made them released a sigh in relief.

As if I'd be capable of forcing someone to do something I want... I have Octavian for that, and he would never let me anyway.

"Well, I guess is time..." Reyna started, pulling out her sunglasses and looking at us. I shared a glance with Melissa and Angelina- Austin's mate -really not knowing what to say. "I mean, Dylan already knows it, so I guess is time for everyone to notice anyway..."

"Notice what, Rey?" Angelina wondered, looking slightly confused, just like me. Melissa, unlike us, gave Reyna one look and started to squeak and clap, happily. "You mean...?"

"Dear Heavens..." I muttered, finally grasping what she was trying to say. "Are you _pregnant_?!" Just the nodding of her head made us go from silent group to loud and obnoxious. We hugged her tight, the three of us speaking a few miles per hour. Reyna chuckled and shut up with a hand gesture. "How did Dylan reacted?"

"He first laughed, thinking I was playing a prank on him. Then, he fainted." She explained, laughing at the memory. "When he woke up, he thought he had dreamt it and was crying when I told him not. Then, we started talking and he was promising all this crazy things and stuff, like in the movies, you know?"

"What can you expect from someone who's a publicist-slash-part-time-writer?" Melissa pointed out and we all nodded. Dylan could be cheesy when he had to be. "Jake has been dropping hints about having ' _his own pack_ ', but I feel we're not ready..."

"Normal werewolves are expected to mate and start having cubs when they met..." Reyna explained, serious. "Had anyone stayed in the Academy, we would had seen a parade of bellies and children popping out months later... We're kind of the black sheep, so I think it's normal for society, late for packs..."

"I would like to think is a great balance, because if Austin had told me I had to get pregnant before I was twenty, I'd sterilize him." Angelina confessed, earning a round of laughs, from her too. "What about you, Rach? Have you had this talk with Octavian...?"

"To be honest, I haven't." I admitted, feeling a little dejected. "I mean, we haven't even been intimate yet, so I guess he doesn't want to pressure me into talking stuff we know it won't happen..."

"I was sure he had already talked it out to you, at least..." Reyna raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I mean, he does love to plan..."

"To be honest, I don't even know if I _want_ or if I _can_ have kids..." Melissa and Angelina nodded in understanding, but Reyna gasped, clearly shocked. "What if we're both- or even one of us -incapable to have offspring...? I mean, I guess I'd accept it if not, but even when all this happening around me, I still think of myself as a little girl, so having kids isn't in any close future..." Just after saying those words, I felt the biggest idiot and evilest person in the world.

"Honey, you have to speak with Octavian about this..." Melissa reached out for my hand, gently. "I guess you're right in some way, were just seventeen-year-old girls and we're so used to being frowned upon by society when we get pregnant that we end up thinking is a bad thing..." I saw Reyna's panicking face.

"Your point, before Reyna passes out...?" I hurried her, knowing she didn't mean anything bad by it.

"I think that what Mel is trying to say is that we're not in a normal society anymore and, whatever we do- whether is done by a wolf or a mortal -will be judge by both societies that live in us..." Angelina quickly helped Melissa, and Reyna relaxed in that sense. "The wolves would be thrilled and the humans would be a little wary, but a new life is a new life... That new soul hadn't done nothing bad to us, so we cannot take it on it." Did I mentioned that Angelina is one of our few Christians?

"Why you think abortion is a ' _must not_ ' rule here?" I reminded her. I knew conversations always took a different path from the origins, but this was getting glummer and depressing. "I think we should stop talking about this and starting to move the newly parents to their new home..." I changed the topic, earning a grateful look from Reyna.

The rest of the afternoon was spent between thinking baby names and planning hypothetical futures.

* * *

That night, I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, before Octavian woke up and noticed.

"Go to sleep, Rachel..." He mumbled at me, pulling me close to him.

"What do you think about children?" I blurted out, definitely waking him up. He leaned on his arm and looked at me, serious.

"Uh, I don't mind them..." He answered, not sure where was this going. I didn't know either. "Why are you asking?"

"Uh, I can't tell you yet..." It was true. I couldn't tell him because Reyna wanted to talk to Dylan and convince him to tell the entire pack in two days. "I know you don't mind them, I mean we're surrounded by kids and teens, but... what if they were yours?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, clearly shocked.

"I know you're not pregnant, you don't have the scent..." I wanted to roll my eyes and punch him, but I knew he was just reassuring himself and the wolf in him. "I will assume this topic came when you were with the girls..."

"Sort of, I mean we were just talking..." I wasn't lying to him. "It did came out, along with some other things..." I admitted to him. He sighed and pulled me down with him, placing my head on his chest and moving a hand through my hair. "I just didn't know what you thought of it..."

"Well, for starters, I'd love any kid that comes from you..." He whispered against my hair, as if he was telling me a secret. "Had I found you when you were older and married with kids, I'd had loved your kids, but I'd had got ridden of your husband so you could marry me..." I felt his smile and I knew he was partly joking. Apollo had warned be about wolf possessiveness and Octavian was _very_ possessive. Apollo says is because of his isolation.

"Just don't let the cops find the body..." I joked with him.

"Anyway, I think that if kids come, I'd accept them, no matter what... If we're not bless with them, we can focus and be the parental figures of on the ones that were left to their luck, be the parents they need..." I nodded, not sure. My only excuse was that I was young and knew nothing of motherhood.

I wasn't sure of many things later.

* * *

Will accompanied me to his next Medicine class, that was coincidentally full of new students, all eager and nervous about meeting a real wolf.

One thing is to hear that you can transform into a wolf when you meet your mate, learning together about the inner wolf without any help, and a completely different one is to see that it can _actually_ happen and learn anything you can before the moment hits you from someone who can corrects your mistakes and explain you things that you'd think are abnormal when they're perfectly normal.

The kids didn't mind my presence, which I was grateful for. Will had assure me too that some students had fainted the first time he did this, so it wouldn't be unusual if they did- I actually think he was saying it for me, but I let him believe I understood it was for the kids. Nico was also in the classroom and he looked totally relaxed about it.

"Good morning, kids!" Will greeted them, cheerful. "Well, as you figured out by the title of this class, is called Medicine. _Besides_ learning how to heal normal bodies, we're gonna learn how to heal our wolf forms... I understand almost none of you have seen a wolf before..." Practically, the entire class raised their hand, looking bashful. "It's not your fault, it's the most jealousy-kept secret under wraps and I'll try to teach you all I can... yes?" He saw a hand still raised and called it to attention.

"Um, I thought our human bodies would heal itself when we meet our wolf..." A small boy asked, curious and a little embarrassing.

"That's correct, but there are some diseases that we still catch, like colds or even high pressure... While our wolves could take care of that, it would be unfair that he has to deal with all the work... That's also the reason why we will train your bodies for resistance, so when the changes hit you, you won't feel disorientated... Plus, illnesses like the ones I mentioned could hit harder on us and normal medicine would do little to us, so we better be prepared..."

I watched as Will gave logical and reasonable explanations to the young ones through the class, justifying and inviting them to prove him wrong. The class looked more like a debate room than a medicine class, leaving the students to have their own conclusions. Will tore down one and every single myth and bad tradition passed into the new generation, like one poor girl who was terrifying of dying if she had a mate of her own sex. _The lengths stupidity reaches..._

"How would this class help the human mates?" A girl asked, almost at the end of the class. Will sighed and nodded, giving his final speech.

"Well, there is a complicated answer for that, but I'll try to make it simple..." He acknowledged. "Just the same way we need to know how to take care of our human and wolf bodies, the human mates, though I would like you all use the word _mate_ from now on..." He gave them a pointed look, while the student nodded. "Our mates need to know how to look after us in the impediment we cannot do it ourselves... Let's say we had an accident, which can happen, and we lost two of our senses... While we'll train you for that situation, wouldn't it be better to have someone helping you side by side? What if your wolf broke a leg, who would know how to bandage it?" The students nodded again, understanding his words. "Plus, it would be a grateful help to make your mates understand that they don't have to fear that part of us... Which leads us to the last thing of the class, Nico..."

Nico took a step forward, surprising more than one. Nico had been so silent and melted in the shadows it was easy to forget that he was standing there the whole time. He looked relaxed, wearing very old clothes and, his jeans were even with holes and rips around. Will began an explanation about how the transformation tore clothes apart, so he would recommend the Meditation class, to control the anger that released the wolf. That way, their wolf would be able to come when needed and not at will, like a puppy to a master.

"Should we need a recycle wing now?" I joked, earning a few chuckled from the students. Some were even mumbling it wasn't a bad idea. Recycling could our permanent income, I'd have to talk it with everyone and Apollo to make it possible.

"Will, it's time." Nico told him and Will nodded, leaving all the students shocked at what was about to happen. Many were bracing themselves just in case something was going to happen to them. I was still in my corner, watching as the anxiety built up inside of me. I still remembered the transformation, but Nico also took me by surprise.

The first change were his eyes, who turned from dark to silver. Just like it had happened before, his clothes started to making cracking noises, but it wasn't the same as before. Immediately, Nico was on his four paws, because he couldn't hold the weight. I immediately saw him change the mouth into a snout and his hands to paws, while his whole body was covering in dark as night fur. He even had a small mohawk between his ears, a characteristic that pointed out at him. He let out a small snarl, showing his teeth, before sitting on his rear legs, looking at the class.

The class was mesmerized at him, smiling and asking to pet the wolf, who put his face down and shook his head, as if saying ' _why they always want to do that? Is annoying..._ ' I myself was still in shock, my heart going miles per hour, but my brain was noticing the differences between Nico's and Damien's transformation. The forbidden area had transformed Damien in a hybrid, while Nico was a full wolf, completely aware of his surroundings and people.

My voice didn't work and I was worried I was having a nightmare. When Nico stopped sniffing the new students, probably to recognize them as pack, he turned to me and his silver eyes bore in mine. The frighten had come back and I was backing towards the wall, while he walked closer to me. I finally released a whimper and closed my eyes, only to hear a whimper back. Curious about that, I peeked and tried to understood what I was seeing.

Nico was on his back, in a playful way. As if he wanted a scratch on the belly.

"Looks like he likes you..." Will chuckled at me, placing me out of my frighten state. I gently crouched and stroke his belly, earning a licking on the face.

"NICO!" I complained, wiping my face, under the laughter of everyone, and the happy barking of Nico.

One thing was sure, I wasn't afraid of the big bad wolf anymore.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, we're heading into a new month in just a couple of days, with Hallowe'en around the corner, that makes me ask... WHEN DID THE YEAR FLY BY?!_

 _I'm not giving a speech about the end of the year and what I take with me, blah blah blah. Just pointing out a fact._

 _Another fact that I want to point out is that last week were the birthdays of two fellow writers,_ ** _Heroesinmyfanfiction_ **_(Wattpad)_ _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _. Also, today Sunday is the birthday of the sister of one of my best friends, so... Happy Birthday Too, Milly!_

 _As to commemorate these special dates, I had written a special chapter, set aside from normal ways. It's call_ ** _Candyman_** _and, while it's not a great work, I think you guys will enjoy it, but please, let me know. (For more information, go to my profile, search for the story or go to the PJO/HoO tabs and search for the recent_ ** _Candyman_** _, if there's more than one)._

 _Onto the story now!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I felt like I was owing you a couple of chapters, so I have paid my debt with you guys..._

 _Oh! And a special message for those who read_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _. Someone (not gonna name names in case backfires me) knows if the Winchesters come from a book series (NOT comic book)?_

 _See you all in November! Have a great Hallowe'en!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Chapter 14

When I came back from Medicine class, I swear I hurt Octavian's ears.

I began with praising Will's teaching skills, which was something we both knew and liked. But one thing is to know and another one completely different is witnessing. After that, I jumped saying how good was Nico and well-behaved was his wolf, blah, blah, blah. He tried not to show it, but I think he was pissed. I used that in my advantage and smirked when he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder, walking towards the small forest we had.

People gave us strange looks, but would laugh when seeing my smiling face and would wave at them.

"He's kidnapping me!" I'd joke, earning laughs from people around. Kids would even give Octavian ideas of what to do with my body. _What does TV teach the kids these days?!_

He finally placed me in a clearing and, to my utter surprise, began to strip down. I blushed and looked away, trying to hold my head high, but it wasn't the case: if Octavian wanted to humiliate me, he was doing a fantastic job already.

"Turn around, Rachel." He told me. It sounded more like an order, so I raised an eyebrow- not that he could see it -before replying.

"You just _not_ ordered me around, Octavian..." I just pointed out, not trying to have a fight with him. True, we haven't had a fight ever so far, but I just didn't want to start now.

"Could you _please_ , turn around?" The sarcasm on the ' _please_ ' was obvious, but I kind of had to turn around, as he had asked nicely. I did, only to find him wearing some old boxers, that luckily for me and my oh-so-virgin eyes, were still intact. However, I had the feeling that they would not be intact for long. "So, you liked Nico's wolf...?"

"For black furry dogs..." I smirked at him, but stayed in place. Unfortunately for me, he started to get closer and I suddenly felt a prey.

"You will eat your words, Rachel..." He whispered in my ear, but I saw the smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and pretended to be uninterested, knowing what he was about to do. "You will not ignore me, Rachel..." He growled softly, pretending to take a bite of my ear. I raised an eyebrow- he could see me this time -and placed a finger on his shirtless chest.

"I am here, am I?" I felt I could easily turn this into a ' _guilt trip_ ', but I held my tongue back. He- and in some part, his wolf -was trying to show the power over his mate, that they would not need another wolf. It was a classic possessiveness move and I knew Octavian had to let it out, because exploding would not do anyone good.

"Well, then..." He too a step back from me and began his own transformation. His blue eyes were turning copper, near bronze. I realized not all wolves had the same eye color- in the back of my mind, I was thinking we should had some kind if register of wolves, so kids, humans and allies alike would and could identified our own pack.

Octavian kept changing and that had my full attention. His fur, much like his hair, was blonde, near straw color, which was a nice mix of yellows and golds. He stood in his four legs, staring at me with his white snout and raised ears. I noticed that some of his fur, most specifically around the area of the eyes wasn't as long or bright. It was actually more red than anything, covering one of his ears.

It was a reminder of his burn.

"Wow..." I breathed out, kneeling next to him and placing my hand out to pet him. He didn't even snarled or growled at me, which I considered a good thing. I stroke the side of his head that wasn't burn- that area is more sensible while in human form -and he looked happy, wagging his tail. I chuckled and kept doing it for a while, before he started to change back. I did had the decency of looking away while he changed.

"And...?"

"The most... puppy-like reaction I've ever seen!" I teased him, earning a groan from him. I laughed and shook my head. "I'm teasing, teasing, I promise!" I admitted to him, leaning against a tree. "I know boys aren't suppose to be beautiful, but your wolf _is_ beautiful..." He smiles at me. I smiled back, before continuing. "Though, there's something that bothers me of this..."

"What's that?" He leaned next to me, looking serious.

"You actually never told me _how_ you got your burn. You told me the _why_ , but never the _how_. There must be something very grave if the change didn't heal it..." I saw him sigh and closed his eyes. I realized I was asking for something he wasn't ready to tell. "Never mind, forget it-"

"The burn was made with kerosene with silver..." I gasped in horror. I began remembering the story he had told me, how a few students decided it was fun to prank Dylan when he was in Olympus Academy. Dylan received burnings as well, but only on his arm, who apparently covered his face. Octavian had taken the full blow, on the side of his face, saving Dylan's life. Dylan had left school, a few weeks later, after his recovery. "Had they just threw the oil, we'd be fine, but with fire..."

"Sounds like a good way to defend ourselves..." I interrupted him, earning a frighten look. Yes, I knew I was sounding sadistic, but sue me for looking after mine.

"Can we consider it the _last_ line of defense...?" It was obvious that the playing with that thing was scary to him, and I don't blame him. I could understand it, as I've been the last couple of years sacred of the wolf in my nightmares. I'm still scared of him, but I won't run the other way if I ever see a wolf from my own pack taking a stroll.

"Sorry, it boils my blood- ooops!" I blushed at my unintended pun, but he just laughed it up, before hugging me and kissing my forehead. "C'mon, it's almost lunch time and I'm hungry..."

"Of course you are..." He smirked and walked with me back to the cafeteria.

* * *

After lunch, I gave an Art class and saw some very unusual things, but since art, muses and inspiration comes from everywhere, I'm not one to judge about that. I just teach the techniques and they deal with the rest. Though, how a tree would end up with a chainsaw as a weapon beats me.

At dinner, I was excited and waiting for Reyna and Dylan's announcement, but it was clouded with a very different news.

"Alright, guys! We have mail!" Tom Fisher, one of the few human grown ups with stable job- Apollo blessed that man, honestly -announced, showing the white envelopes on his hand. Not lots of people were excited, as wolves don't communicate unless it's pre-war time and the few humans who had outside jobs and family used e-mails. Tom started to hand out the letters, some sharing them with their friends, until he looked at me, confused. "Uh, who should I give this to?"

I took the letter from him and I paled slightly, only to the few standing next to me noticing it. When Octavian and Reyna both saw over my shoulder, I think their faces matched mine.

"Alright, guys! Dinner is over! Meeting in the gym ASAP!" Reyna shouted at the crowd, who didn't understand what was going on. We didn't know either, but unlike the normal pack, we don't have a high ranked people. We don't have an Alpha, or Beta or nothing of sorts. We deal with problems all together, as pack, even the kids and students. But looks like we need to appoint some for pretense...

"How did they find us?" That was the first sentence coming out of my mouth, not looking up from the white envelope, that was written with a typewriter.

"Don't panic, it's a standard council letter..." Nico assured me, but he did sounded serious. And that wasn't reassuring. "When my pack sent out one of these, I'd always ask who was coming and they answer was always ' _the usual_ '. I am positive they didn't know who were ' _the usual_ '. They are filled with autocomplete in a computer, they don't actually read to who are they send..."

"Someone had to, or how would they figure out our address?" Reyna pointed out.

"No, the envelopes are ' _magical_ ', somehow..." Leo, even though still alone, would always take part in our important meetings. The ' _magical_ ' comment made us all look at him, as if he was crazy. "I remember me and some other kids of my old pack tinkering in a way to know which envelope goes with each letter... We finally designed a scanner that would read the letter and print an envelope with the proper address... Like Nico said, the letters are made with a base and filled with a button. They don't read it..."

"All very nice and could be an unpleasant surprise, but _someone_ , _somehow_ , put our pack name on that data base you're talking about, Leo..." Will reminded him, not trying to be rude.

"We all knew this was going to happen when Apollo gave us the go for making this an official pack..." Octavian said. "Sooner or later, we would had been discovered, if not by someone high ranked or by a wolf with strong family ties..."

"Well, no matter what, we have to get everything ready..." Jake nodded. "The basement should be ready by the end of the week, as well as the vault-"

"Didn't Apollo finished those two days ago?" Melissa asked.

"I meant with supplies, love." Jake explained himself. "Anything else?"

"No. We need to talk to everyone in the meeting. Then, we make decisions..." I decided, seeing no one had a better plan so far.

* * *

 _Dear Alpha/Beta,_

 _We, at _Nubes Vrontí_ want to inform you that a matter that affects both our packs. We would like if we can meet with you, in a meeting in neutral ground, so we can work out the differences and find a solution that allows both of us to spill as little blood as possible._

 _We, of course, would be joined by a neutral pack, in this case _Columba Tryferós_, that will help us all be logical and rational without recurring to battle, as we hope we could end the meeting as allies and not enemies._

 _We will expect your party to arrive no later than November 1st. If you wish to add more people to your party, please send a letter back to the address included in the envelope, so we can prepare it for you, as a sign of peace between packs._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alpha of _Nubes Vrontí__

I looked up at the gym, full with all those faces that we saved and integrated with so much efford, looking for an answer.

"Since when my former pack acts as neutral?" Newcomer Valentina was the first one to spoke up, leaving to another former fellow member, Mitchel, to nod his head.

"We think we know what this meeting is about..." Reyna started, but was interrupted.

"That letter was written as if we were in a blood feud like with them!"

"It was a base letter." Leo quickly started to explain, especially to those who didn't know. "Think it like a writing template for rejection letters and stuff... You only have to complete it with the proper name and send it..."

"As Reyna was saying, this meeting isn't because were at war with another pack, but because other packs are in danger..." Octavian continued from where Reyna left off. "The only common enemy that could make the packs join would be the extinction and that's what they're facing!"

"But- we're not killers! We're not killing anyone!" Tom Fisher's wife, Amanda, frightfully pointed out. She was pregnant with their second baby and everything made her emotional. But she did had a point for worrying about.

"No." I decided to clean all the doubts for once and all. "We're killing nobody, as we are the future of the race... Before you speak, let me explain..." I raised my hands, trying to calm down the protests that were coming at me. "As you know, Apollo was who brought us all together here, guided some of you to us, to make this small community... The truth is that this unique race of hidden werewolves is about to be extinct because they despise and isolate wolves with human mates... when it's actually those human mates his only salvation."

Everyone stayed silent after my revelation. They would look at each other, with nervous glances and confused looks. I couldn't blame them, they were just told they were the solution... or the beginning to the end.

"You think they will kill us all, if they know where we are?" Someone wondered softly. I closed my hands into fists.

"Unfortunately, we cannot rule that possibility, no matter how repugnant it is..." I confessed, earning some gasps around. "Which is why we have drills and were storing the basement and the vault... We still haven't thought who would go to this meeting, but I want you all to remember we're a community that thinks of the others, and we hear what others think... If anyone has a better idea, on how to deal with this, we're all ears. But for the moment, it's all we have..."

This was a lot of information to process, and I saw a lot of people tensing afterward. We didn't want to create riffs between our own, even when we all been in the other's place. Had lived and living is not the same.

"I do have something to say." Dylan announced, and I think everyone was expecting more bad news. "I was going to do it in the cafeteria, but you're all so glum I decided to share it now. Reyna and I are having a baby!" Reyna was clearly embarrassed by the sudden announcement, but she kept quiet and smiled, as that was the plan all along.

That broke the tension, people came close to congratulate them, while lost of women wanted to ask questions about the baby, or how was she feeling and stuff. I sighed, relaxing that something good was coming out of this.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, we're heading into a new month in just a couple of days, with Hallowe'en around the corner, that makes me ask... WHEN DID THE YEAR FLY BY?!_

 _I'm not giving a speech about the end of the year and what I take with me, blah blah blah. Just pointing out a fact._

 _Another fact that I want to point out is that last week were the birthdays of two fellow writers,_ ** _Heroesinmyfanfiction_ **_(Wattpad)_ _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _. Also, today Sunday is the birthday of the sister of one of my best friends, so... Happy Birthday Too, Milly!_

 _As to commemorate these special dates, I had written a special chapter, set aside from normal ways. It's call_ ** _Candyman_** _and, while it's not a great work, I think you guys will enjoy it, but please, let me know. (For more information, go to my profile, search for the story or go to the PJO/HoO tabs and search for the recent_ ** _Candyman_** _, if there's more than one)._

 _Onto the story now!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I felt like I was owing you a couple of chapters, so I have paid my debt with you guys..._

 _Oh! And a special message for those who read_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _. Someone (not gonna name names in case backfires me) knows if the Winchesters come from a book series (NOT comic book)?_

 _See you all in November! Have a great Hallowe'en!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Chapter 15 - Percy's POV

No one ever meets the Alpha.

Which would explain why Perseus Jackson was shaking like a leaf.

Part of his brain thought it was long overdue, mainly because his mate turned out to be a she-wolf from _Siopilós Sapientiae_. Annabeth was great and everything, but his pack has a long-live rivalry with her former one. Percy thought Annabeth would skin him alive when she found out from which pack he was from. Or worst, she would not accept it and that would force them be rogues-

"Come in." It was heard from inside, pulling Percy away from his thoughts. Percy sighed and opened the door, peering inside the room that everyone had forbidden to see. It would be a room Annabeth would die for, with long and big oak bookshelves, a matching desk and plenty of space to make her blueprints. "Percy, thank you for coming..."

Percy looked away from the room to find a man in his forties, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, that didn't cover completely his tanned arms. That was strange, considering the pack was based in the state of New York and it was cold half the year. He was smiling, as if he liked to do so and his beard showed signs of elderly. Percy started to recall the stories and legends that surround the Alpha. It's said he asked for immortality and be mateless, so he could be with every woman he wanted and that all kids of the pack are his.

"Um, no problem..." Percy replied, not wanting to say ' _uh, you order me here..._ '. The Alpha smiled and invited him to take a seat.

"Percy, I know you're probably wondering why you're here..." The Alpha started, joining his hands together over the desk. "You're not in trouble if that what you're implying and, please allow me to say this, thanks to your mating with young Annabeth, our packs had reached a temporary truce until we can acknowledge peace altogether." Percy blinked fast. If he wasn't in troubles for that...?

"Then, why am I here... sir?" He added at the end, not sure what will happen.

"I don't know if you heard it, but the twelve packs are meeting and well, I cannot arrive there alone..." The proposition was in the air, very conscious and open for everyone to understand, even clueless Percy.

"Sir...?"

"Percy, I want you and Annabeth to come along with me..." The Alpha cleared any doubts about it, giving his orders. "Annabeth's presence is not requiered, but it adds a layer of protection against her former pack, plus I want to rub it on her former Alpha's nose..." He chuckled at the end, staying away from the serious persona.

"Of course, sir..."

What else could he say?

* * *

"What else could I say, Annabeth?" Percy repeated the same question to his mate, trying for her to see the point. "He's my Alpha, plus he hadn't asked for a jump-off-a-cliff situation!"

Though he expected doubts, Percy hadn't expected Annabeth negation about what they were asked to do. Annabeth simply didn't want to go and the reason of a meeting between packs wasn't enough for her, that without adding the fact that she was a shield against her former pack.

"Well, I don't trust your Alpha." Annabeth said to him, rocking their two-year-old son to sleep. "I don't like why he had chosen you-"

"Had we been in your former pack, and were given the same order, would you had accepted?" The question hung in the air and Percy could see how Annabeth was battling herself into saying ' _no_ '. But they all knew you couldn't refuse an Alpha's orders. "Annabeth, listen to me. This is just a meeting. No fight, no duels, no war, nothing more than headaches for arguing too much..."

"What about Luke? We cannot simply leave him back..." Percy looked at the sleepy face of his son and nodded.

"I'll asked, but I'm not sure if we'll be allowed... It's a meeting neither of us would like to miss..." Percy pointed out, earning a tired nod from Annabeth. "Plus, you think my mother would do a bad job?"

"Oh, I'm not doubting Sally's abilities with kids..." She chuckled, before setting their son down to sleep.

* * *

Turns out the Alpha was more than excited to have a kid on the trip and even asked to hold him. Annabeth was rather reticent about allowing a total stranger to hold her son, but she allowed it because she could keep an eye on him. Luke loved the newly found attention, even pulling out the beard of the Alpha. Percy was begging his son didn't annoyed the Hell out of the Alpha, but he appeared to be having a blast too.

The trip was too long for the entire group, especially for baby Luke, who was sleeping most of it. When they finally arrived to _Nubes Vrontí_ , Percy was holding Luke and flanking his Alpha, which was a strange vision itself. Percy really thought the host Alpha was about to scold him, but his Alpha was quickly interfering.

"Don't wake him up, brother... Poor little fella had a long trip..." The host Alpha frowned, but nodded, inviting them in. The house where they had walked in had Annabeth speechless. Percy could hear her gasp in shock.

"Just wait until she sees her room too..." Percy turned and saw Jason Grace, walking in to greet him. "Good to see you again, Perce..."

"You too, Jason..." Percy shook his hand, still holding his son.

"So, this is the same Luke Annabeth gushes Piper about all the time?" Jason glanced at the baby, smiling. Percy nodded, smiling. "Others are coming with kids too, we're placing a special nursery if you want to leave little Luke there..."

"That would be-"

"-not necessary." Percy wanted to groan, but held it back. Annabeth was too overprotective, but Percy had to try.

"Annabeth, Luke eventually will have his room and what better than to share it with other kids...?" Percy could see how Jason was following the conversation like a tennis match, but staying quiet.

"Fine..." Annabeth grumbled softly, grabbing her son in her arms. Not wanting to argue with her, Percy let her and guided her inside the house, where Piper, who had a boy with her, was already chatting with Hazel, who was holding a small boy, and an older girl he had seen in his camp named Silena. "Piper, Hazel, Silena!" She greeted the girls, who immediately began gushing over how gorgeous was Luke and stuff.

"Thanks for it, Jason..." Percy thanked him, who shrugged. "Who else is here?"

"Besides Frank and Charlie? Uh, Clarisse came too, Thalia is around somewhere and The Stolls..." Jason counted, trying not to forget anything. "Some Alphas came without entourage, which is not unusual but weird..." Percy nodded, while thinking about the entourage-less Alphas.

"We'll know soon."

* * *

The following day, after leaving little Luke with a girl named Calypso, who was looking after all the kids, Percy and Annabeth head to the Alpha meeting. It would be held in the dinning room of the pack house, as there were lots of people in this meeting.

It was a weird and very important sight, as there has never been a meeting with all twelve Alphas presents _and with_ witnesses. Percy knew most of them would be interrogated with surgery precision about the details and trivia facts of this meeting. As unofficial Beta, Percy and Annabeth were supposed to stand behind their Alpha, just like much of their former classmates were doing. The empty spaces were obvious, but no one said anything about them.

"Well, since we're all here-" The host Alpha started to say, but he was interrupted.

"I beg to differ, but we're missing one pack." A young Alpha, with blonde sunny hair pointed out, smirking. Everyone started to murmur and they suddenly noticed that there was a spot, at the other end of the table, that was, indeed, _empty_.

"Who we're missing, if we're all here...?" One of the female Alphas wondered, more curious than furstrated. The blonde sunny Alpha smirked, just when the doorbell rang.

"They're right on time!" He announced, getting up from the table and opening the door himself, not even allowing the host Alpha to do it. "You're all here!" Everyone could hear the jovial greeting.

"We took a wrong turn, thanks to that blasted GPS-" A male voice explained, but it was interrupted by a different one.

"My GPS is perfect! You don't know how to drive!"

"Can we _not_?!" A female one ordered to stop. "We're late and we don't want to keep everyone waiting..."

"They've waited 17 years, sweetie... What would do a couple of minutes...?"

Percy could swear he wasn't the only one with his mouth hung open at the sight of the newcomers. Some of the Alphas even got up from their chairs and looked at them. A couple of green hard eyes were glaring at the entire table, a pair of eyes Percy swore would never see aimed at him again.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Lord Zeus. You can continue your meeting."

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing interrupting our meeting?!" The host Alpha, that now Percy knew his name was ' _Zeus_ ', demanded to know. Percy saw Rachel Dare and Octavian Travers smirking and stared directly at him. The rest of his entourage was doing the same.

"But, Lord Zeus... We have an invitation..." Octavian pointed out, pulling out a piece of paper and throw it at him, without ceremony. Alpha Zeus grabbed it and mumbled in agreement, before the newly comers took their seats. "Now, I hope we hadn't miss anything of importance..."

"Actually, we were just about to start..." Blonde sunny Alpha informed him, which was received with a nod. "You have the floor, ' _Lord Zeus_ '..." The last part was said in mockery, but no one mentioned anything against it.

"We're all- _plus one_ -gathered here to fix the problem our packs are dealing with..." Percy glanced at Rachel and Octavian's group and actually saw them bored about it. Most of the Betas didn't know what was going on, but the others did. "Solutions would be heard and analyzed before taken into action-"

"Would help greatly to know what is this ' _problem_ ' every pack is dealing with..." Rachel used air quotes to point it out. "I'm not helping your packs unless I hear an actual problem-"

"Show more respect!" Clarisse, who was obviously the Beta in her pack, jumped in. "You're lucky to even be here in this council, mor-"

"You will regret to finish that sentence, Beta LaRue." Octavian cut her, looking murderous. Rachel got up from her chair and placed a hand on his shoulder, to calm him down.

"You will have to excuse my mate and Alpha, folks... He's very overprotective of his Luna..."

The tension and the silence could be cut with a knife. Only blonde sunny Alpha and Rachel's group were smiling. Everyone was pale, just by the thought of a mortal human being leader of a werewolf pack. A Luna was the companion- normally female, if it wasn't the Alpha already -of the Alpha. She had the same amount of power than the Alpha and gave orders just as much.

"Luna? A _human_ is Luna?!" A blonde female Alpha with grey eyes snorted. Percy noticed it was Annabeth's former Alpha. _Well, his Alpha will enjoy the show..._

"Better be careful with your words, Lady Athena..." Rachel spoke to her, softly. "I can see your pack is without a Beta... You wouldn't want anything to happen to your grandchildren, now would you?" Percy was shocked by the level Rachel was stepping down to, but the pale face of ' _Lady Athena_ ' was of pure terror. "I know you haven't seen little Luke since your daughter had to leave with her mate, but it would be a disaster to know he could be without gene wolf too..."

"Keep my son out of this, you- you-" Annabeth jumped in the defense of their son. He was about to do the same when noticed Rachel laughing.

"You what, Annabeth? Can't think of anything better than _human_? Or even _mortal_?" Annabeth was glaring at her, but looked somehow scared. "Those insults don't hurt me anymore, Annabeth... But don't worry... I have no power to take the gene out of your son, but nature _does have_ the power!" She emphasized. "Let's put this in the air, so you see _we_ have all the cards!" She gestured her group, who were standing tall and proud. "We _know_ who you all are, we _know_ what the problem is and we _know_ how to fix it!"

"Tell us how!" Everyone shouted at them.

" **Silence!** " Alpha Zeus shouted loud, silencing everyone. He then, glared at the other end of the table. "I don't know who you think you are, but you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you outside this council, and end your life!" Jason, Piper and Thalia looked sick, just by the thought of it. Blonde sunny Alpha was worried, but Rachel and Octavian kept on smiling.

"If you don't want us on your council, you only have to say so..." Octavian got up from his chair and moved Rachel's too so she could get up. "We, however, are leaving you this-" He pulls out a file and drops it on the table with lot of noise. "-to let you know how are we dealing with the problem... Also, I'd like to ask for Calypso, if you don't mind."

"Calypso? Isn't that some music to do a dance?" Leo Valdez joked, before locking eyes with the nanny. Rachel smirked and whispered something to Leo, before he disappeared from sight with Calypso.

"That was a good hunch, love." Rachel congratulated Octavian with a kiss in the cheek. "Anyway, we're off! Oh, and as you saw, Lord Hephaestus, waiting does wonders!" She waved at everyone, before leaving the room and everyone shocked into silence.

* * *

"How dare she threatening Luke?" Annabeth muttered angry in their room after the meeting was dimissed. They had learnt nothing and the Alphas were saying anything. Percy listened to her rantings, thinking himself. "Percy, are you listening to me?!"

"Annabeth, I'm more worried about what is the problem than focusing in a vague threat!" Percy snapped, though he saw his mistake right away. Annabeth looked ready to murder him and she was close to get her wolf out, but Percy grabbed her arms right in time. "Annabeth, detach from being an overprotective mother for a second and think this with _logic_!" It was like a switch being turned off, as Annabeth blinked and focused on her surroundings. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The wolf is taking more control whenever I think of Luke... Is natural..." She excused herself, making Percy nod.

"I don't think is bad, but you're reacting as a shadow of what you are and I don't like it..." He admitted, kissing her forehead. "Now, I hate to admit lots of things don't fit and I intend to find out why. Will you join me?"

"What kind of question is that, _SeaWeed Brain_?"

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Welcome to November, everyone! I hope you had a great October and I would like to hear about your Halloween costumes! Of course, if you celebrate the holiday... Funny enough, Argentina doesn't celebrate Halloween to ask for candy but to an excuse to have costume parties and watch scary movies. However, in my neighborhood, several stores agreed on having a candy-ask thing, so all small kids were dressed up! It was cute and funny at the same time!_

 _Anyway, you don't care about that! Let's move onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! It doesn't reveal much, but it gives an insight of some important things as well..._

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 2 chapters! After finding some inspiration and some demigods, I wrote you guys something for those who were asking for it..._

 _Speaking of which, a big shout out to_ ** _Ashuri Benturi_** _(where have you been, girl? Welcome back, I missed your anonymous comments! They are so hard to reply...) who tried to help me continue_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, but instead gave me a better idea that I have to line out... In other words, I'l slightly busy right now and you have to wait for it..._

 _As for_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _, guys I'm seriously running out of ideas! Don't you guys know a good YA book (not written by John Green) to recommend so I can add? If not, say bye-bye to this story... which would make me sad..._

 _I'll come back with more chapters next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Chapter 16

"Everyone ready?" I checked with them, at night. Everyone nodded and I laid down the plans. "Thanks to Leo's new mate, Calypso-"

"-where we all know where are they now..." Octavian couldn't resist to add, while I nudged his ribs. That only made him and the rest chuckle.

"As I was saying, thanks to Calypso, we know where all the Betas and their mates are. We only have to be lucky enough not to get caught..." I continued, not really sure about this plan of mine. Could I had come up with something better? Maybe, but at the time, I didn't have anything to compare to it.

After our apparition on the Council, everyone knew that we had made an impression. Austin, who had come with Angelina, said he had never seen a more shocked audience. Octavian then pointed out that some of the Betas looked extremely confused about why they were there, clearly giving us a fair advantage on information.

"We should do it as soon as possible, because if they looked shocked about what we told them, I don't wanna know what will happen when they act to find it..." Austin pointed out, serious. Angelina looked terrified about the thought and Austin had to wrap his arms around her.

"If someone has a better plan, you know I'm all ears..." I sighed, really not liking my plan. Octavian noticed my distress and pulled me closer to him.

"So far, is the best we have. We better act now." We all nodded and we walked away in pairs, obviously, checking a paper where we had written down all the doors that could lead us to the Betas. Once by the door, we would slip a piece of paper and disappear. Austin and Octavian wanted to do it, but Angelina pointed out that the smell of the wolves would be recognizable, while we as humans, could stay off their radar for a bit longer before they realized.

"Octavian..." I called him, when we were returning to our room in the small camper Leo had built for the occasion. He looked at me, humming. "I want you to be honest with me... Do you think this could end up in war?" It was obvious Octavian wasn't expecting that question, but it was obvious as well that he didn't look that shocked that I did it.

"It's the last, possible and I hope, far away scenario I have in my mind right now..." He admitted to me, sitting down with me on his lap. I didn't reply, since I didn't know how to. "We took all the precautions back home, but we cannot predict what would happen here... I guess that if that would happen, I would send you back home immediately with Angelina-"

"And leave you back here?" I interrupted him, trying to be playful, but sounded more like if I was scared. I was, as matter of fact. "We. Are. A. Team." I poked him with every word I spoke. "We do things together or this title that I got would be worthless..." He chuckled softly, knowing exactly I was mocking my so-called-Luna title. "In retrospective, that was a conversation stopper..."

"I rather have that than to slit the throat out of someone..." He growled softly and I giggled, before kissing him softly. He kissed back, before I pulled away, smirking.

"Can't have you all big-bad-wolf now..." I tapped his nose, getting up. He groaned, but nodded, knowing that we already gave people enough time to gather. We left the room, just in time to see Leo and Calypso emerging from his room. I wanted to shriek and jump, but we had no time. "Hey, _Repair Boy_... Are you coming down to the secret meeting?"

"Rachel, please don't call him that in front of his mate..." Octavian teased him, but Leo was far from being embarrassed. Calypso, however, was a different story. "You better tease him by the smell- man, could you control yourself or not?" This time, Leo did blush, matching Calypso's red flaming cheeks, while Octavian covered his nose. I nudged his ribs again.

" _That_ is rude. So, you coming or not?" I wanted to know, just before Angelina and Austin came out, the latter one covering his nose as well.

"We better stay..." Leo decided. "Plus, I have to explain _Sunshine_ here everything we are and all that jazz..."

"Leave the jazz hands out of this!" Austin joked, before we all left to the secret meeting point.

* * *

We had left a couple of folders containing the information about the evolution of the gene and about the Alphas, knowing some would be curious about it and open them. Others would want to run to their Alphas and tell them, but we were lucky and we found them all together, arguing and discussing the folders in their hands. I was hoping to see male vs. female, but they had nothing of that. They had mixed groups.

Angelina and I decided to approach the meeting, while Austin and Octavian would look over us. We weren't defenseless, but they felt more useful this way. Plus, just like before, if they smell wolf they would probably be in higher tension and attack.

"We have to tell our Alphas!" We heard Clarisse shouting at the group.

"It's more than obvious they don't trust us, Clarisse." Thalia pointed out, looking tired. "If they had, they had laid down everything at the Council and, I don't know about you guys, but all I heard were codes and vague answers that only the Alphas understood..." Several nodded with their heads.

"Did you miss the part when they threatened our children?" A girl whose name is Katie, I think, reminded the rest, looking like a leaf about to be broken in half. One guy wrapped his arms around her. "I will not let Rose suffer by their hand!" Angelina couldn't handle it and broke into the meeting with me.

"You seriously weren't hearing at the Council, did you?" She started, catching everyone by surprise. Immediately, the guys placed the girls behind them, though Clarisse's mate was having troubles. "Did we say anything about threatening children, Rachel?" She turned to me, while I shook my head.

"Nope. And considering one of our best friends is a soon-to-be kinder garden teacher and the other one is a soon-to-be mother, I found that accusation extremely offensive." I pointed out, shaking my head. "I see you found the folders, congrats! Not that we were hiding them..."

"They haven't opened them yet." Angelina noticed, frowning. "Wait, you've been arguing about if to turn us in or not without checking for information? Pathetic..." She chuckled, shaking her head. Some were sending her murderous looks, so I quickly interfered.

"Well? Don't stand there, like circus' clowns! Open them!" I rushed them. I could see the reticence into doing so, but when one was opened, the other one did too. The ruffling of passing papers could be heard for a few seconds, along with some gasps, before the folders were passed hand by hand. Soon, everyone knew the same and were staring at us, for confirmation.

"This accusations are serious-"

"-and extremely volatile!" Clarisse interrupted Piper, who frowned looking at her. "You cannot prove any of this!" I shared a look with Angelina and sighed.

"We can, but what good would it be? We can look to a inner pack war and that's the last thing we want." I explained, gaining somber looks around. "How old are your Alphas? When was the last time someone from your pack presence an Alpha ceremony? Before this week, how many of you had _seen_ the Alpha? How many of you were born _before_ your parents found their mate?" I could see the questions piling up in their minds, Annabeth's most than the rest.

"My father found his mate when I was seven..." She talked, not looking at anyone. "I always assumed they lived apart, but I also _knew_ she wasn't my mother..."

"My father said my mother had died." Piper spoke up. "He never mentioned her as _his mate_ , just _my mother_. He's still mateless..."

Slowly, and after hearing what the girls said, it was obvious many things in their family history matched and were seeing the wholes in their lives. I could see Clarisse's rule devotion crumbling by the seconds. Thalia was looking somber, hammering the last nail in the coffin, sort of speak.

"I always knew Jason and I had different fathers." She recognized, earning a gasp from her brother. "At the time of your birth, I didn't care if your father was mother's mate, but then he left too, which made wonder if our fathers were actually mother's mates. I never saw them again, but I assumed they run away or even were dead... Though, they did look similar to our Alpha..."

The question hung in the air, but no one dared to make it, nor even answering it. Angelina and I could see it was hard for some of them, so we decided to cut this meeting short.

"Keep the folders, we even have copies, if you want..." She offered and some nodded.

"We didn't want to shake your believes, but it had to be done, if you guys want to save your race..." I added, before leaving to find Octavian. He looked paled, but sighed in relief before hugging me tight and taking me to the camper in silence.

Who knows what we had unleashed today...

* * *

I was finishing packing my stuff- kind of useless, when you arrived and stayed in a camper, but anyway... -when I heard a knock on my door. I went to check it, since Octavian was asleep and I didn't want to bother him.

"Calypso, right?" I greeted Leo's mate, trying to remember her. She nodded and looked inside, kind of shy.

"Could we talk?" I nodded and closed the door behind me. She took me to the small living room we had and we sat, me waiting for her to say what she wanted to say. "Leo explained to me what you guys have, in the pack, I mean-"

"Good, because the phrase ' _Leo explained to me what you guys have_ ' could have been interpreted in a different way and I don't want Octavian hearing about it..." I winked at her, releasing some tension and a giggle from her. "Now, seriously, I'm glad Leo spoke to you... You don't have to be afraid of us or even humans- you're talking to one..." I pointed out softly at the end. She nodded, not even concern.

"Oh, I'm not worried about living among humans..." She recognized and I cheered mentally. "Not to sound desperate, but anywhere is better than here..." I frowned when she mentioned that, but didn't push it unless she wanted to keep talking. "Have you ever wondered why Jason and Thalia are the way they are?"

"I imagine is because of their parents, but something tells me isn't the whole story..." She nodded at me.

"Thalia grew up to rebel because she was expected to be the ' _princess_ ' of the pack. Jason and her were separated from early age and Thalia became rampage. She rejects her family and I think she only keeps ties with them because Jason is among them..." I nodded, kind of sad because of that. "Also, I have a confession to make..." I raised an eyebrow, confused but willing to listen to it. "I was suppose to distract you to kidnap you."

I kept in my place, glancing with my eye through the window and catching some movement out there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I see..." I tried to keep calm, and not to start shouting at her, what good would it do? "And tell me the truth, do you want to kidnap me? Better yet, tell me what they offered you in return..."

"They- they would allowed Leo pack into his pack and I'd be welcomed there..." She sobbed softly and, while part of me understood and thought I'd do the same, most of me wanted to shout, scream and even hurt this little ungrateful bastard.

"You say so as we were being disrespectful towards you..." I started to talk again, but I had stood up and paced around. When my back was turned to her, I had activated some codes on the wall, hoping everyone back at home would be alert. "Here, you would be the mate of a third-in-command... What _assures_ you that Leo would have a high post when he's accepted back?" That left Calypso speechless. It was obvious she hadn't thought about those consequences. "Who were in charge of this ' _kidnapping_ '?" There was something in my voice that compelled her to answer.

"The- the _Pólemos Hastam_ pack... Clarisse's pack..." _Ares, go figures..._ I sighed and without saying a word to her, or even anyone, I walked out of the camper, directly to Zeus' house. I kicked the door open and I blew my whistle, a dog whistle, knowing I'd do some hurt with it. I heard complains all around and even babies crying because they had being woken up, but I didn't care much.

"What's that scandalous noise?!" One of the Alpha's wondered, I couldn't see which one. But I didn't care. I didn't stop until all the Betas were down and starting at the scene. I saw Percy's messy locks, while Jason had his glasses crooked to the side. Frank was more asleep than awake and Thalia was loudly complaining she would kill whoever made that noise. Behind me, _Pólemos Hastam_.

"Looks like _Pólemos Hastam_ just declared a blood feud against _Néa Stellar_ by kidnapping their Luna." I voiced out, trying not to tremble. i could see Apollo's outraged look, but I couldn't make him interfere. "And anyone who sides with them will be in the blood feud and I give a damn if you have kids and old people! You don't give a damn about us, well I don't give a damn about you!" I shouted, finally losing my temper. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I was scared again. "Just a final warning, killing me or even retaining me, would only make the problem bigger and not go away..."

With those parting words, I walked into the house and to the basement, where I knew they had the dungeons. I opened a jail cell and locked myself inside, swearing myself that if everything gets resolved without any big fatalities, I'd be locked with Octavian for ten nights in a row.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Wow, what a week I had! I seriously hadn't feel this way in a long time... and that's close to the end of the year doesn't help very much... I swear, all I want to do is to lay in bed and cuddle my bf... Has your week been this way too? Share it with me, if you have the strength to..._

 _Onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! Things are getting intense here, since we're getting closer to the end... *dun dun dun dun!*_

 ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _: 3 CHAPTERS! You guys have to thank_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for it, as she gave me the characters I was looking for! Any more sagas you like, let me know! Oh! And I don't include Magnus Chase there, as I have something planned for it!_

 _Also, during this week is one of my bestfriend's bday, so I will post something... Stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Chapter 17

I lost count of how many days I had been inside this hideous and small cell.

Two days?

Two weeks?

Logically and rationally, I knew I hadn't spent two weeks yet, but the bond with my mate- a little weaker than others, since Octavian and I haven't, um, _mated_ \- was getting weaker and was draining my strength. I could barely keep my eyes open and it was like a constant sting in my head and muscles, that didn't allow me to even move.

I always knew when the guard was changed. The noises and the chatter and the stares were enough to make me feel uncomfortable. My mind was already thinking all the worst possible scenarios. It didn't pleased me if Octavian had to find me covered in blood and almost dead, just like years ago. The thought alone was driving me crazy.

"Eat up." One of the guards ordered me. The scowl in his face could have been chiseled there, as he didn't seem to blink or anything. I glanced at the tray with food that he had dropped onto the floor and went back to my groveling. "I said, Eat. Up!" He insisted. I could see the looks his friend was giving him, a bit uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone, Mark... It's obvious she doesn't want to..." I didn't tore my eyes from Mark, who seemed ready to walk through the bars and do Apollo knows what to me. "Besides, if she doesn't eat, she will die, so let her be..." I haven't considered that, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction that I didn't want to die.

"Fine by me." Mark replied, huffing like a bull. "All humans should die."

"Then, you will die too." I blurted out, not able to help it. Thanks Apollo that I decided to place myself the furthest away from their reach, because he yanked his arm inside trying to get me.

"Mark, stop it!" The other started to pull him back. "You heard the Alpha, we cannot hurt her, we have to keep her alive..." Once again, I found myself thanking Apollo, who must have the biggest smug face of all. I can even hear him sing in my head ' _I told you so_ ' over and over again. "That doesn't mean she had to keep _herself_ alive..." I stopped looking at them, back to the wall in front of me.

I won't die before Octavian comes...

* * *

Happy campers Mark and Co. soon were replaced.

My scowl made more deeper when I saw who was one of my new guards.

"Come to gloat?" I muttered. I didn't need to be loud, I knew perfectly that they could hear me.

"Actually-"

"If that's the reason why you volunteered to come down here, Drew, I will order you to return back up and bring my mate instead." The girl next to her glared at Drew, who frowned and turned around without saying another word. "May I ask what she did to you?" She asked me, her silky black hair falling over her porcelain skin.

"You may. But that doesn't mean I will answer." I replied, watching as some buffed guy with short hair and arms that looked like logs came down and started to guard next to the girl. They shared a look and he shrugged, sitting with his back facing me.

"What if I make you answer?" The girl threatened me, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You can try... But you won't succeed." I challenged her. Now that my fear to the animal was nonexistent, I could face anything.

I will admit, the girl was resistant and unwilling to back away from a challenge.

She tried time and time, over and over again, to get the answer from me, but I would simply ignore her or give her empty answers. She looked more and more frustrated with each passing reply, but it was better than being threatened by those two before them.

It took me a while to recognize them, but I noticed they were the Beta and his mate from _Malleo Fotiá_ pack. I have heard these two were a match made in heaven, or at least those were the rumors around Olympus Academy. Silena, that was the girl's name, came from Piper's former pack, _Columba_ _Tryferós_. The guy, that she kept calling Charlie, should be Leo's half brother. Which, if my knowledge is correct, these are the children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

I'm sure her Mom almost had a heart attack when she found out her daughter had mate with one of her husband's sons.

"Ugh, I give up!" Silena finally announced, leaning against the bars of the cell.

"Your best idea since you arrived down here. Well, that and kicking Drew out." I congratulated her, mockingly. I was dying to be out, but I knew I wouldn't be any time soon. Silena glared at me, but she changed focus soon to her mate.

"What do you know of what's going on outside?" She asked him. Charlie glanced at me, as if saying ' _you really want to discuss this in front of the prisoner?_ '. But it seemed like Silena always got what she wanted, like a spoiled child. No wonder she and Drew are related, but it's hard to believe they and Piper are related.

"Clarisse is in the Infirmary..." I've never heard Charlie speak before, so his sultry and calm voice surprised me lots. "Apparently, since it was her idea to kidnap her, the Alpha unloaded his anger on her. Took three people to tear them apart, and I'm not sure the Alpha would had stepped back if asked..." I didn't know what to think. Octavian almost killed someone because of me...?

"See what you did?!" Silena shouted at me, as if everything was my fault. "You put my best friend in the Infirmary! She may not wake up again! You destroyed a mating!" OK, that pissed me off.

"I didn't do anything, you pathetic mogrel!" Silena gasped and pulled away from the cell. Charlie, however, simply got up and watched the exchange. "Clarisse drifted a mating by luring the mate of his brother to kidnap me!" I pointed at Charlie, angry. "I don't know how Leo reacted, but you know I wasn't even present when the beating happened! I was already in this stupid cell! And Octavian has all the rights, as we're in a blood feud, you idiot!"

"She's right, Silena." It was shocking to hear someone supporting my claims. Silena was as shocked as me. "The kidnapping initiated the blood feud and, by right and by mating, Octavian has the obligation and the law pardon to kill anyone from the pack... If anyone kidnapped you, I wouldn't stop at anything to get you back... and I probably wouldn't leave anyone alive..."

Silena was crying, but I don't know if because she could see why Octavian had done it, or because she was a hypocrite and considered Charlie's admission very romantic. I didn't want to find out, as one other figure walked down to meet us. I recognized him immediately.

"Leave us." He asked, his voice was crumbling in tears.

"No." I argued back. Everyone looked at me and the newcomer like a tennis match. "Listen, Chris, am I sorry that Octavian attacked Clarisse? Yes, very much, but I did warned you all when I surrender myself. You cannot say I didn't give a fair warning..." I reminded him. Chris seemed to deflate, as if he came down here to shout at me and feel better about himself.

"No, I-" His voice broke and I feared that he would tell me Clarisse was dead. "W-when this is over, c-could we move w-with your pack?"

That stunned me.

I stared at Chris, analyzing it from every possible angle. _If it was a trick, a trap, a betray..._

"Chris, you can't!" Silena cried to him.

"I have no choice, Silena!" Chris spoke to her, serious. "Clarisse will die and her own Alpha called her a ' _collateral damage_ '! My mate isn't collateral damage, specially when that coward of Alpha sent her to do the dirty work!"

 _So, this is revenge..._

"Chris." I called him, getting his attention. I pulled out my necklace and gave it to him. "Offer this to Apollo, the Alpha of _Ygiís Solis_ , tell him I sent you to him... But if Clarisse doesn't show at least repentance, you won't be allowed in... That said, we could take you as part of the pack, but not in a high rank-"

"A-anything, please..." Chris was obviously devastated with the news about Clarisse, but he also seemed aware of the situation they both were in. I had to hand it to the guy, he was brave enough for it. "I- I'll try to convince people of not joining the attack, but I cannot promise much... Clarisse won't take part of it, of that I'm sure..." I wanted to pull out my arm and pat his shoulder, but I wasn't that naïve anymore.

"Go, get Apollo. Charlie and Silena will stay with me until you come back." I said with so much conviction that Silena stared at me as if I was insane. Charlie, however, frowned at me, but not angry, more like upset.

"Only Silena calls me Charlie..." He pointed out and I looked at him like ' _how else you want me to call you? I don't know your last name_ '. "You can call me Beckendorf."

"Yeah, yeah..." I waved my hand at Chris, who rushed out of the dungeons. Silena was still looking at me as if I was made of something weird. "What, Silena?" I called her attention, not liking her staring at me.

"You're very weird to be a human..."

* * *

Thankfully for me, neither Silena or Beckendorf were asked away or replaced, which is why I was kind of thankful for it.

Chris came back in the middle of the night, tiptoeing his way in. Behind him, frowning and looking serious, which is something I hadn't seen so often yet. I didn't even know why I was awake at that time, but somehow I was glad that I was awake, though I pretended to be asleep. What surprised me was that both Beckendorf and Silena were napping away in peace.

"Give me that, Chris." Apollo took the necklace I had given Chris and, _magically_ , he slipped through the cell's bars and kneeled in front of me. He clasped the necklace around my neck and stood there, looking at me. "Help me getting her out of here. I rather not have a war that could kill our only survival chance." It wasn't a petition and Chris didn't have options left, as traitor. Apollo picked me up bridal style and walked through the cell's door that Chris managed to open and walked away from the dungeons.

"You keep saying that." Chris pointed out, while walking away from the house. I could not longer hear the wooden floor's noises. "Why is she that important, is just a human-"

"Be careful what you say, Chris Rodriguez." I could hear the growl coming from Apollo's throat. "This human, as you say, just saved yours and your mate's life, so I would start by taking that word out of your vocabulary." I can imagine that Chris nodded, mostly out of fear than anything. "But, she's that important because without her, your pack, your kids, your _genes_ , everything would be gone in just a few generations."

"So, what she said in the Council meeting was true."

"I had been warning the Alphas for _centuries_ , Chris. They never wanted to listen, thinking they know better than me." Apollo explained. "I thought that the hint of allowing new and outside pack members would be enough to develop, but I've seen the terrible results of those encounters." There was something in his voice that made me shiver. "Be thankful that Rachel here doesn't know that you and your pack mates were the minds behind the little prank that scarred Octavian and Dylan, otherwise she would not be this understanding with you..."

 _Chris was responsible for Octavian's burns?!_

"We didn't know it would be so dangerous! We thought-" Chris tried to justified himself, but Apollo didn't let him.

"Just because before meeting your mate your wolf doesn't manifest, does not mean the wolf or the body won't feel it!" Apollo argued. I was beginning to stir and they shut up their conversation. "I'll take her from here, you fulfill your part of the deal and stall them as much as you can." I heard the steps of Chris sprinting back. "I know you're awake." I opened my eye, and I saw his smirking face.

"No, I'm not." I fired back, closing both my eyes. Apollo chuckled softly and kept walking. "You dealt with all the security, or we would be walking towards a trap..."

"They're all from my pack." He assured me. "Octavian wants to deliver a challenge to the Alphas." This time, all pretenses of me sleeping were gone. I opened my eyes wide and looked at Apollo, who gave me the answer. "Since your kidnap, fifteen days on. Just the Alphas, no Betas."

"Would I get away with killing my own mate?" I asked, jokingly. Well, half of it. If they didn't kill Octavian, I'd kill him for reckless. Apollo chuckled at me.

"Now, now... No time for that." I saw we reached the limit of the _Nubes Vrontí_ pack and was being patrolled by Apollo's own pack.

"What happened with Leo?" I managed to ask. Apollo frowned, as if he wasn't going to, but he finally answered.

"Not gonna lie, Leo was furious when Calypso explained what had happened. He even threatened her with outcast her, but he never went along with it. Octavian, and I didn't know from where that kid had the focus to say so, was the one calming him down and surprised everyone saying that, even though he didn't approve what Calypso had done and scolded her for not letting them know, he would had done the same if the threat was real."

I was really proud of Octavian, but Calypso was going to be shun away for a while, just like Clarisse.

"What now?"

"Go rest with Octavian. We'll talk in fifteen days..." He put me down, smiling in a way I didn't like it. I frowned, but walked to Octavian's and mine bedroom, where my mate was having a restless sleep. I immediately crawled next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, calming down. And by the way he smelled my neck, I'm sure he was thinking something else.

By the way, his opened eyes confirmed everything I was expecting.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, you see I had a bit of good luck, with less-than-helpful wifi connection and a big stomach ache all weekend, so I was much laying in bed, trying to recover._

 _Second of all, I want to say... I CAN'T BELIEVE IS THE LAST WEEKEND OF NOVEMBER?! Man, time really flies! When we want to remember, we're celebrating Christmas! Dear Lord, we have to start buying presents!_

 _Anyway, this last weekend of November I bring you to you all of this!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _ **!** : 2 chapters! A warning... due to the lack of characters, this story only will have two MORE chapters left, and I will explain why: though I'd love to make different couples (lots of you were asking of a Lou/Cecil), there's the fact that I don't have parents that haven't been used before (Hecate or Hermes in my example). So, I apologize for it and, unless you have an idea to solve that, this story will come to an end..._

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters! We (me and my collab, **Hugs6** ) haven't been slacking this one. Hence, this update._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I had struggled with one of these chapters, so I hope it doesn't show up lots. Also, this story will come to an end soon, I think the next weekend, as I only have one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. I'd like to thank_ ** _DarthRath_** _as he had read some of my chapters before, since he knows lots more of werewolves than me. Thank you!_

 _Also..._

 ** _A No-Girly-Girl Girly's Time_** _: unique chapter! Though very late, this is my present to my bestie_ _ **AMillionPages** for her birthday. Happy late birthday! I greeted on your birthday, but I wanted to give you this!_

 _Well, this will all for today, though I'm posting a special chapter on Thursday, so stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Chapter 18

I have to start saying I'm thankful for private bathrooms. And soundproof walls. And friends that bring you food to your room.

As soon as Octavian realized he wasn't dreaming, he practically tied me to the bed's headboard, so I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to be somewhere else. The first few hours were relaxing, reassuring, before the screaming actually started, coming straight from our own mouths. Apparently, Octavian was of the opinion I wasn't going to be alone ever again, while I fought for my independence and my, well, ' _freedom_ '.

After that, we spent ten nights in bed, just like I promised I would when coming back.

I somehow managed to unleashed the wolf in his mind and _that_ was something we both enjoyed very much. Of course, the first times were awkward and someone could call them _bad_ , but were perfect to me. That was what I was thinking about when I woke up after a while, only to find out he was already up and staring at me.

"Staring is rude..." I mumbled, not actually mad, but I had to point it out. "Please, don't do it..."

"It's very hard not to, love." He whispered, while nuzzling my neck. I closed my eyes and knew what was about to happen, but either someone knew we were awake or they chose to bother right then. "What?" Octavian growled to the door. I snuggled to him, trying to calm him down.

"Nico and Will are here!" I could hear Austin's voice from outside the door. I frowned, wondering what could had happened that made Will and Nico arrived this late, but by Octavian's face, I could tell he was expecting them when they arrived.

"We'll be out shortly." Octavian answered, before softly plopping down on his pillow. I rested my chin on his chets, looking at him. "What?"

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Octavian?" I wondered, and I could see his cheeks tainting red, which meant it was something that he forgot to tell me. "Well, I'm starving for food and I'm in need of a shower... I actually don't know how I managed to stay up without rushing to the shower..." I pointed out, trying to be funny about the situation. Thankfully, it worked and Octavian chuckled at me.

"Wanna save water and time?" I eyed him up and down and shock my head. "No? Why not?" He pouted at me.

"Because I fear Will and Nico will be waiting for ever if we do it your way." I admitted, wrapping the sheets around my torso and walking to the shower without another care in the world more than scrub the sweat out of me.

* * *

I scrubbed my body so hard, I was red when I came out.

While I was getting changed into some jeans and a shirt, Octavian came in to the room, all clean and dressed up. Apparently, he had showered in one of the guys' bathrooms to make faster. I frowned, thinking this meeting was more than just a meeting. I was worried about what we were about to discuss, but I had to put a brave face.

Will was the first one greeting me, with a tight hug, before pulling me back and saying I smelled really bad. I frowned again, thinking I had forgotten something or I hadn't put deodorant on, when I saw his teasing smile. Being me, I punched his arm without remorse.

"Octavian, control your woman!" He complained, with a mock whining. I smirked back at him.

"Nico, control your _woman_!" Nico started to laugh and nodded at my request, before hugging me too.

"Jokes aside, you really smell different." Nico was more subtle about it and, even though I blushed like a firetruck, no one pointed the obvious or made a remark about it. "But, pleasantries aside as well, we have some issues to discuss..." Soon, everyone was down in the meeting.

"First, I want to thank you two for coming when I asked..." Octavian started, thanking Will and Nico. "And I want to point out that, while Leo is not here today, I'm not casting him out of the pack." A relief filled me. Leo was a great guy and was adapting so well, even surrounded by mated couples, that would be a shame to lose him. "He's just figuring where he's standing with his mate..."

"Oh, I can decide for him..." Angelina cracked her knuckles and Austin pulled her close to calm her down.

"No, Angie." I said, serious. Everyone looked at me, as if I was crazy. "We can all judge now, but we were not in her position. If I ask you the question, your answer would be ' _never_ ' and similars. What you're missing here is that she was new to us. Even if your mate tells you to trust the wolves he or she is with, would you?" I left the question lingering in the air, to make my point across.

I was not saving Calypso. But I wasn't condoning her either.

"Back to the meeting, we were approached by _Pólemos Hastam's_ Beta's mate..." Octavian explained, serious. I looked down, knowing it was Chris. "So far, he had managed to advise and retreat most of the Betas of the packs off the war, and there lays our problem..."

"Wait, we have the Betas in our corner, one full pack, but not the rest of the wolves?!" Nico summarized, with a incredulous look on him. Octavian nodded, tired. "This is a damn Council Meeting, they of course didn't bring any more guards or anything, but we could be facing serious repercussions if we leave this place alive..."

"You really think they will chase us if the war is lost?" Austin whispered, but no one needed him to reapeat. It would be a disaster if we win this thing and no one else survives. "Then, please tell me what's stopping us to leave this place and place reinforcements on the territory's limits!"

"I won't leave the fight." I voiced out, serious.

"No, you won't." Octavian disagreed with me, completely serious. I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing my ears. "That's why Will and Nico are here, they are going to take you and Angie back to the pack. No arguments, no fighting. You're going." I was fuming and everyone could see it. The worst part was that Octavian wasn't backing out either. Austin must have sensed that a fight was coming, so he wisely pulled apart form my side.

"Rachel." Angelina interfered, trying to be civilized. "We can all shout and argue about this later, can we continue with this meeting?" The look she was giving Austin meant he was in troubles as well, and that calmed me down a little. Unless, we won't leave without a fight, even if they hate us later. I conceded for this time

"Like Angie said, we'll talk about this topic later." I assured my mate, who was still serious. I was expecting him to order me around, but he surprisingly stayed quiet. "That aside, what is the plan?"

"Well, we had considered to murder the Alphas, but that doesn't help us much." Austin spoke again, relieved the immediate danger had passed. "That would make us look like the bad guys and the packs would retaliate..."

"Leo disagreed with it, mainly because his father is an Alpha..." Angelina pointed out. "You don't have any problems because A, your father is helping us and will probably be the only Alpha of the Big Twelve packs that would stay alive. And B, we cannot kill them completely. They're _gods_." That sparked some wistful thinking from me.

"What if we can make them humans?" Everyone stared at me, as if I had said a blasphemy. "Just, hear me out, alright?" I tried to calm everyone down. "They think they cannot be affected with this gene mutation every other wolf is having simply because they're gods... It's obvious that they care even less of their children, so they won't hear them. But, if they experienced the loss themselves?"

"We cannot turn gods into mortals, Rachel." Nico argued with me. I knew he was right, but my idea was theory.

"Maybe we _can_." Will saw every head turning to him, expectantly. "We may not turn their bodies into mortals, but we can make them believe they're mortals without wolf..."

"You mean, drug them and make them hallucinate?" Octavian wanted to be clear about it. Will nodded, more convinced about our collective idea.

"I will need a day or so to resolve it, and I will need Leo and Calypso's help." Angelina and I frowned, but said nothing about it. "Girls, I heard from her from my father, apparently she knows her herbs and it would benefit everyone, while we work in that, Leo could work in a device that concentrates and releases the fumes..."

"You have less than three days, Will." Octavian told him and Will wasted no time in getting Leo. Nico followed him, mumbling something about ' _not being left with angry females_ '. How right he was! And how lucky his mate is a male!

"Now that's dealt with... Octavian, a word." I got up and walked to our room, without checking if he was following me. I glanced at Angelina, whi was glaring at Austin. Serious conversations will be following.

* * *

As soon as Octavian crossed the bedroom's door, I locked it.

"Octavian, I want the best, most logical and rational excuse in the world for you to say Will and Nico will take Angelina and myself back to _Néa Stellar_." I said, not even sugarcoating that I was pissed with him. He knew I was angry, and with reason, but he never stopped looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"The main reason would be because you just got yourself kidnapped-"

"They didn't kidnap me. I surrender myself." I gritted my teeth.

"It's the same from my perspective." Octavian argued. I could hear the tiredness in his voice, but not the physical one. The moral one, as if he didn't have the strength to keep being strong. "Look, Rachel... I know you don't like it, but I almost lost you several times before and, after all the time I was waiting for you, I'm not losing you ever again!" Was he... emotionally blackmailing me?!

"Octavian, love, I understand your concerns and I'm not gonna argue that it's dangerous and stuff, but I wouldn't be a great Luna if you send me back home without trying to help you! I'd look like a coward and a liar to my own pack!" He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. And for a minute, I thought he was going to attack me.

"I don't care as long as you're safe!" He yelled at me. I could see the concern in his eyes, but I was being my stubborn self and I needed more than that to be taken away. "As long as you're _all_ safe..." _All_? I frowned, not understanding what he said. He wanted me and Angie safe? It made no sense... "I just got you all, and I won't lose you all..." There's the ' _all_ ' again.

"Octavian, you're not making any sense at all!" I argued with him. He just stared at me, so tenderly and I swear he had a tear or two.

"You don't sense it, do you?" He whispered, while I shook my head. "Love, we'll never be alone again..."

"Of course not. We have a pack to run."

"No, Rachel. ' _We_ ' won't be alone again." I wrecked my brain in search for an answer.

Suddenly, lots of things that were said today started to make sense. My different smell. Octavian's protectiveness. Will and Nico's arrival. I stared at Octavian back and he saw I had figured it out. However, I didn't have time to even ask if I was correct, because he cupped my face and kissed me.

I knew I wouldn't come out of that room in what was left of the day.

* * *

I finally managed some time alone when Will and Nico called Octavian about our ' _ninja attack_ '.

Leo named it. I think it's fitted.

I was by the kitchen's sink, trying to understand how the Hell had this happened. No, I knew how it had happened, but it had to be _now_? I was seriously considering to be cursed by some of the Alphas in the meeting, a couple of names springing to mind. I frowned, thinking it could be plausible, but if it was, I didn't like the tactic one bit.

"So-" Angelina's voice scared me and I jumped in my spot. "Sorry! I thought you heard me coming..." She apologized and I waved her apology.

"It's alright..." I replied, shaking my head.

"So, did you convince Octavian?" _Of course I didn't! Even I was convinced I should leave!_

"No. You convinced Austin?"

"Nope." She confessed, sitting on the couch. "He was stubbornly saying I should look after you and wasn't explaining well..." She looked at me and I nodded. "Why should I?"

"Because of the same reason Reyna isn't here." I didn't need to say anything else, as she knew what I was talking about. Her eyes widen and gasped. "Why you think Nico and Will are here? He called them two days ago for this!" I felt kind of useless and I was considering asking Apollo for a ride home.

"Oh, honey, it's great news!" She hugged me, trying to make me feel better. "I should have known when you didn't come out for ten days in a row..." I blushed, but she didn't mind. "Look, I'll go wherever you wanna go. You wanna stay, I'll be your shadow, looking after you... I may be Christian, but my father owns a gun, guess who knows how to use it?" She tried to cheer me up, failing big.

"I just wanna go home..." I sobbed. I was defeated and, plus the point I couldn't do anything, I felt useless. Angelina hugged me, rubbing my back softly.

"We'll leave tonight, so we can be away from the plan, alright?" She wiped my tears, making me nod. "C'mon, I'll help you make your bags..." She took me to my room and, luckily, Octavian wasn't there to see my state.

Did I want to stay and fight? Of course I wanted!

Did I want to see Octavian stay safe and come back in one piece? Hell I wanted!

Did I want to be a bother? No, never.

Unfortunately, I had no choice this time.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, you see I had a bit of good luck, with less-than-helpful wifi connection and a big stomach ache all weekend, so I was much laying in bed, trying to recover._

 _Second of all, I want to say... I CAN'T BELIEVE IS THE LAST WEEKEND OF NOVEMBER?! Man, time really flies! When we want to remember, we're celebrating Christmas! Dear Lord, we have to start buying presents!_

 _Anyway, this last weekend of November I bring you to you all of this!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _ **!** : 2 chapters! A warning... due to the lack of characters, this story only will have two MORE chapters left, and I will explain why: though I'd love to make different couples (lots of you were asking of a Lou/Cecil), there's the fact that I don't have parents that haven't been used before (Hecate or Hermes in my example). So, I apologize for it and, unless you have an idea to solve that, this story will come to an end..._

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters! We (me and my collab, **Hugs6** ) haven't been slacking this one. Hence, this update._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I had struggled with one of these chapters, so I hope it doesn't show up lots. Also, this story will come to an end soon, I think the next weekend, as I only have one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. I'd like to thank_ ** _DarthRath_** _as he had read some of my chapters before, since he knows lots more of werewolves than me. Thank you!_

 _Also..._

 ** _A No-Girly-Girl Girly's Time_** _: unique chapter! Though very late, this is my present to my bestie_ _ **AMillionPages** for her birthday. Happy late birthday! I greeted on your birthday, but I wanted to give you this!_

 _Well, this will all for today, though I'm posting a special chapter on Thursday, so stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Chapter 19 - Will's POV

I never liked working against the clock.

My work is sloppy and careless and I always feel I might be missing something.

Thankfully, Nico was next to me, calming me down and repeating steps and checking I wouldn't forget anything.

I never had done something like this. I personally had never had drugs, as drugs don't function good with the wolf gene. Depending on the person, the wolf could either be enhanced or weakened. I had talked to some rogue wolves that the pack took in and had consumed and they explained the symptoms too me. Every single one was different, but they all agreed about the cure, and I was happy to be helping them back in their good tracks.

"You think it would be enough?" I asked Nico, who had the decency of shrugging his shoulders. "You're lots of help, thanks." I mocked him a little.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Rachel and Angie..." I nodded at him. The girls had left last night, and neither of them were happy about it. Rachel was even crying, but given her state, I'd bet it was because of that. "We have to make sure this works perfectly, or Rachel will ask for our heads."

"She won't be able if we're dead..." I pointed out.

"She would bring us back to life to ask for our heads." Nico joked, making me chuckle a little. I rather laugh than cry and arguing gets old very fast. Besides, the other option that was quitting, couldn't even be considered. Or it would be Octavian asking for our heads. "What are you thinking about?" I was looking down at my notes, serious.

"How this should be going into the safe after we're done." I wasn't going to risk this information going into the wrong hands. Nico nodded at me. "Thankfully, Calypso so far only knows the herbs I'm asking her. She doesn't know I kind of mixed them with LSD." Nico's eyes widen big and I felt the need to explain myself. "Some rogues we took in told me they wanted to quit, so they gave me their supplies! Besides, we're not going to hurt anyone!"

"I know! Sheesh! Relax!" Nico calmed me down, after his shock was gone. "I was just surprised you got the drug so fast, but that explains it..." I stared at him, confused. "What? I'm not that idiot to know herbs alone would do the trick, I was just waiting your order to get into the Underworld to get them."

"Either you know me too well, or too much for my own damn good." I muttered, earning a kiss.

"Both, actually." He replied. "Now, as much I want you bedridden, you need to finish this." I blushed, but continued to focus on my task.

* * *

A few hours later, I stopped for lunch and I got the visit from Octavian.

I explained to him that I was kind of ready with the doses and stuff, but that I would need a guinea pig to know everything was correct. That left him wondering, until the solution appeared in front of us, shining like the sun.

He _literally_ was shining.

"Hello, kids! The girls are already home, though Rachel looked ready to maim you if you don't come back in one piece..." Dad threatened- more like he repeated what Rachel said - to Octavian. Octavian rolled his eyes, but nodded. "So, is your little project done to try out?"

"Well, we haven't heard from Leo and his devices, but I guess the fumes are ready..." I admitted to him. He smiled at us.

"Perfect! Where you want me?" I stared at him, confused by his words. Octavian, however, was looking pensive about it.

"My room." He finally spoke. It wasn't until I understood what was about to happen that I stopped them.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold your paws up right now, Octavian!" I stopped him, serious. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You wanted a guinea pig, and I'm giving you one-"

"But not my Dad!"

"He's my Dad too, remember?" Octavian reminded me. I decided to overlook that detail. "Look, Will, we don't have much choices, do we? We don't have someone else to try it on and he volunteered. Plus, if everything works correctly, we're not going to do permanent damage!" As reassuring as that was, I was still not convinced.

"Will." Dad called me, serious. "If this is the only way to save our kind, then I can stand it... Plus, you surely make it so we fell asleep and have weird visions, weakening our senses and stuff." I nodded, knowing I was left without choice and all the arguments were given perfectly against me. "Then, we'll be fine. Me and all the others..."

"Fine! Let's try this before I change my mind!" I conceded, getting to work.

* * *

It only took one try to work.

Luckily for us, Octavian's room had a window and we could see what going to happen from outside. Dad had passed out seconds after he inhaled the fumes, giggling like a maniac. The pass out hadn't last, as he had opened his eyes and stare at his own hands, in horror and fear. I couldn't believe that it was working until he stared at me and laughed hard. I knew he was having at me! I groaned and was about to walk in to scold him when I saw him trip and a genuine horror look showed in his face.

I wasn't convinced until he had passed out for real and we had to woke him up with salts.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted, completely terrified. I shared a look with Octavian and I knew it was ready, but we still needed Leo's detonators. As if it was his cue, Leo walked in, showing off a little circular hexagon made of metal scraps that also had small holes around the panels. He looked proud of himself and I hoped it was a good thing.

"I came up with this!" He showed us, not actually giving an explanation.

"Leo. Details." Octavian asked for them. Leo rolled his eyes but complied.

"Grouch much? Anyway, each of this panels has a small projection screen that will flash out normal images, or the images we want to have, that combined with the fumes, it would be something out of your nightmares! Also, the front panel is a little camera, just in case we cannot drop and run" He explained, extremely happy about it. I was more than happy, because it could complement perfectly what I had done. _That will either go into the safe or we're selling it..._

"Could we have a static image that comes and goes within seconds?" Dad supplied, still shook my the experience. "When you and Octavian moved, the shadow's movements were intensely creepy..." Leo gave him a thumb's up, with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but I wasn't prying at the moment.

"Leo, I'm more concern about evidence... Is there any way to call back the fumes and the device back to us?" I admitted to him. Leo winked at me and pulled out a remote.

"This baby can be drive from 300 yards away, not that I want to try that distance-"

"That's the distance between us and the house. And, unfortunately for you, you only have one shot." Octavian pointed out, serious. Leo smiles and it kind of look sinister. That he was rubbing his hands together didn't help with that image whatsoever.

"My kind of try out..." He smirked.

I wouldn't want to be on the other side of his anger, _ever_.

* * *

We couldn't wait too much, as the deadline was about to expire and we wanted to finish this war before even start one.

So, Octavian gave us till dawn to put the plan in action.

No preassure, right?

So, Leo and I were laid on the grass, hidden behind a pile of woods and we were operating the device, as if we were kids trying a new toy and we were about to be caught red handed. Neither of us were complaining about the hiding part, we got that much, but I was kind of feeling uncomfortable to being laying there. I felt in the army.

"I should had brought a blanket or something..." I mumbled to myself, much to the amuse Loe, who was navigating his device with a video camera. "You think our scent could stick around?" Once I said the question, I realized about the consequences, but Leo waved his hand at me.

"Dude, we have no time to worry about that now... We're about to crash a party and make everyone crazy!" I could see he wanted to shout it, but he kept it down. I managed a smile of my own, thinking that was a very succinct way to put it out. We only stayed a few minutes in silent before he spoke again. "Will, as a doctor, are you forced to repeat whatever you talk with a patient?" I was taken by surprise with that, but I replied.

"Normally, I would. Except if it is something that could affect the pack, like a epidemic, or something... Why?" I was really curious about where this was going.

"And, if I tell you something, will you give me your medical opinion in what should I do?" I nodded and I kind of found funny that Leo was totally concentrated in moving his little device while talking something completely different. "Could you be my shrink today?" I blinked hard, not actually expecting that request.

"I'm not a shrink, Leo, but I guess that if talking to me about your problems and I can offer you a solution or an advice, it could be falling into a doctor-patient confidentiality." I explained to him. There was a part of me that was glad he was trusting me with something so serious, or at least what he thought it was serious and I wasn't going to waste that trust.

"Good, because I don't know what to do with Calypso." _Ahh!_ I understood where this was going and let him explain better. "I mean, she's my mate and I'm glad I finally found her, you know... Not that you guys were ignoring me back at the pack, I actually enjoy our Thursday's night, just the guys, but-"

"You were feeling something was missing in you, I get it." I assured him, acknowledging it. He finally had reached the window and was trying to evade the guards. "To be honest with you, Leo, I'd not be surprised if you decide to ' _disappear_ ' for a few weeks to ' _get acquaintance_ ' with Calypso..." I teased him lightly, but that seemed to be the wrong to do. He was serious and focused.

"I wouldn't had a problem if it wasn't for the stunt she pulled on Rachel." I nodded and let him vent away. "Of course, some part of me could understand why she did what she did, but you know what it's bothering me? Not the part that ' _your mate could be rewarded if you help us_ ', it's the part where she thinks a mere human isn't enough to rule a pack."

"So, what you don't stand is the prejudice against different mates..." I pointed out, not wanting to upset him any more. We had reached inside the house and we could see the meeting taking place. Leo's fingers trembled a little against the control and I had to let him release his nager, or the cover will be useless.

"You know what she said about you and Nico?" That perked my interest. "She said she couldn't understand why would you two would waste your time in a romance it doesn't have an end... Like if you were trying out to be gay and you'll soon be back to your female mates!" I placed a hand on his, trying to calm him down. I was angry too, but I had to have a cold head.

"Leo, all I can tell you is that you have a long talk to Calypso and tell her those kind of thoughts are not welcome in the pack." I gave my advise, begging it wouldn't backfire me. "Also, you have to let her know, if she thinks she cannot be around us, where you want to be... You know we won't have objections if you leave the pack... Rachel will cry, but which pregnant woman doesn't?"

"I won't go back to my old pack. Not because of my brothers, or my father, but because she expects me to have aspirations and ambitions and I don't want!" I sighed, really not knowing what else to say. "You won't say anything, right?"

"You have my word. Now, let's ruin their party..." I smirked at him, trying to distract him. Leo smirked and he activated the fumes. We hadn't planned to keep the windows open, but since it was hidden down the table, it would reach the targets better and faster before the fumes disappear in thin air. I saw everyone getting up from the table and look around for the fumes' direction.

Before we could be discovered, Leo started to play the shadows of different monster types he found online. One or two members of the Council wanted to attack them, but it was pretty funny when they started to scream and shout around, like kids. The women were all together and covering their faces, begging not to be killed and to be spared.

By the time they realized they could simply turn into wolves to solve the situation, the fumes had made effect, leaving the transformation useless and impossible to do achieve. More shouts and screams followed that, attracting many of the Betas and other wolves that were around. A few were shouting that they should bring down the Council's door, but they were forbidden to even walking in.

Finally, the wolves decided to screw the rules and go save their leaders and I knew we had to give the punch line of the game. Leo hit a button and a message we had recorded- it was Melissa's voice, Jake's mate. She had a very scary voice when angry. Leo made it sound around the territory, as if Mother Luna was punishing them all. Dad may had given a hand into it.

 ** _"I gave you the world to look after and this is how you repay me?! Secrets?! Betrayals?! Power-hunger wars?! I told you before and I tell you again, humans are your salvation! Do not disappoint me again or your wolf will be no more!"_**

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. Chapter 20 - Octavian's POV

It was the day of the deadline for war.

And I had been summoned by the Council.

Only a fool would walk into the Council without a entourage, so I took Nico, Will, Austin, Leo and- to some extend -Calypso. She was meekly and always with her head down, as if she was afraid or even thinking I was going to kill her. I had promised I wouldn't do harm to her, but it didn't hurt that she thought the opposite. Will was looking at her, with a very weird expression, but he was quiet, so I didn't push the issue.

As I arrived to the Council's room, I noticed that the guards were acting a little unsure and looking at us with a new-found reverence. I rolled my eyes, sitting in the last available chair, facing the Twelve. Yes, my father was among them, but he was smiling, as if the result of this meeting would be beneficial to us all.

Since this was _not_ my meeting, I waited until someone spoke to me. I just sat there, waiting in silence. I could glance behind me and see Nico yawning in boredom, which irritated the Alphas more.

"The-" Zeus finally spoke up, even raising from his seat, right in front of me, across the table. _Dramatic much?_ "The reason why we called you is that we would like to put a stop to the war before it even begins-"

"So, are you going to start accepting human mates in your packs? Will you stop throwing away same-sex mates? Will you stop with the secrecy and allow your wolves to meet their mates before they have to become homeless and tramps? In _both_ senses?" I questioned all of them, not giving Zeus time to get into theatrics of nonsense and riddles. I could see some of them were moving uncomfortable, as if what I mentioned was disgusting.

"We are willing to, um... _compromise_." He accepted and I frowned. I glanced at my father who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Something you want to say, _Apollo_?" The way his name was spoken was more of a horrible spat than anything.

"Yes, I want! You know he's right, Zeus! But, since you want to be the drama queen you always are, and have the victorious ending of a benevolent leader, claiming everything was your idea, I'll cut down to the chase." He was smirking at everyone, who simply sat down and some even looked down. "Zeus here wanted to compromise by sending the single wolves in a ' _trip_ ' over the summer during each of their school years. And, if they don't, send them to you." I stared at Zeus, and I'm pretty sure all my group was doing the same.

"That's a gamble and you know it. Wolves don't find their mates until both of them are at least fifteen!" I pointed out, angry. "Some wolves like Luke Castellan had been waiting for more than seven years to finally be with his mate! We become bitter and angry and then, you wonder why people want to kill you..." I rolled my eyes at the gasps around, annoyed.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" The female Alpha seated to Zeus' left spoke. It was obvious she demanded respect, even though she didn't deserve it.

"Mingle or die!" I said, dramatically. She, of course, didn't like it, but everyone was in a frenzy, trying to put their own conditions to save each other. It was rather pathetic to see them save their own asses and not their children or pack members. "ENOUGH!" I boomed, smirking afterwards when everyone quiet down. I raised from my seat and looked around the room. "Here's what will happen and pay attention carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself!"

"You're just a kid-" Someone, and I bet that for the anger in his voice was Ares, rose up and was about to give me a piece of his mind, when Nico force him to sit down again, growling at him. Ares probably sat down because he saw that Nico was only unleashing the wolf in his mind. Not many can.

"If you lot want to do the ' _tour_ ', fine by me. Some might be lucky, some might not. But I will continue to offer my assistance to those wolves who had been waiting for their mates for very long time! To those who have to hide their relationships because they are _fated_ to be with someone of the same sex and you don't approve! But keep in mind that, with every wolf that joins my pack, yours will become smaller and weaker and you will eventually fade..." I let that sink to them, trying not to smirk at their fear.

"With your permission, Octavian..." I heard my father getting up from his chair, looking around in disdain. "I'd like to offer you a pack merging." Gasps were heard around and everyone had their eyes wide open. Mine included.

"Apollo, what are you doing?!" A female Alpha, who looked very similar to Apollo, hissed at him. "You're an Alpha! If you merge your packs together, you won't be leading it!"

"Shut it, _Arty_. Your pack is full of rejected mates and all of them were persuaded by you to join!" He accused her, and her eyes opened even wider. "I bet you anything that you were the one ' _forcing_ ' the rejections!" That was an accusation and Artemis- I assume it's she -hung her head down, in silence. "Anyone else wants to dissuade me from this?!" It was very obvious that father had some dirt on them and no one wanted to be next. "Very well! Octavian, since neither me or my pack have issues with everything you said, I'd like a more private meeting to discuss this."

"Of course." I wanted to add something like ' _see you at home_ ', but it would be very mean of me. I nodded at my group and they started to walk out from the meeting. Before closing the door behind me, I looked around the table, almost glaring at them. "If we hear the whisper of mistreat to any wolf or mate, the truce and peace will be over and we'll be back... After all, you wouldn't want to disappoint Mother Luna again, don't you?" My smirk was the last thing those Alphas saw.

* * *

The return to home was short.

We had taken some wolves from other packs, like Chris and his mate, Clarisse. I had apologized, of course, but Clarisse said she understood and that she would had done the same thing. I never expected to earn her respect, but I did, which I'm grateful for. Austin was behind the wheel of the camper, but I believe we made the wrong choice, as he was breaking speed limits like eggs before doing an omelette.

I couldn't blame him. I wanted to home soon too.

I wasn't surprise when I saw everyone waiting for us, with greeting banners. They seemed to had planned a party outside, with tables and different sweets, which made me chuckle. I wasn't surprise when a couple of kids jumped to me, saying that they were glad we all were back and OK. After lots of hugs and kisses and handshakes, I finally managed to say a few things.

"Alright, alright! Listen up, guys!" I called for the calm, and everyone paid attention. "It will be a briefing tonight in the gym, as usual, so please stop the questions now, because I won't answer any." I said, and everyone laughed, knowing it was the norm around here. I saw Will and Nico heading to the main house's basement and Austin was heading to find Angelina.

I wasn't going to be left behind in finding Rachel.

I found Reyna on the way, who told me, very sternly, that Rachel was in the Infirmary as she was very nervous and stressful and that could mean complications with the cub. I panicked, to which Reyna slapped me and told me, in very specific words, that if I ever cause her that amount of stress again, she will deal with me personally.

She was kind of scary, I will admit that much.

When I walked to the Infirmary, Rachel was asleep and one of the nurses smiled at me, with a finger in her lips. I nodded and mouthed a ' _thank you_ ' before sitting next to her, just waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

I fell asleep in some point and it was passed dinner. I groaned, rubbing my face, and I hoped Austin had filled for me in the meeting, when I felt a stare. Looking up, I saw Rachel staring at me, her cheeks covered in tears that I wiped away immediately.

"Shhh... It's alright, love..." I cooed her, smiling. "I'm back and nothing happened to any of us..." I assured her. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me tight, hiding her face on my chest. I let her, smelling her hair and calming down the wolf in me. She was alright, I could sense it. A few minutes later, she pulled back, stared at me and, to my utter surprise, she slapped me.

I stared at her, holding my cheek.

"If you _ever_ send me away again, I don't care how many kids I'm carrying, I will make sure _you_ don't get anymore offspring!" She threatened me. The wolf in me whimpered in pain just by the thought. I whimpered too, but I knew she was threatening me because she had been scared. Couldn't blame her, actually.

"Never again, I promise." I promised to her. She relaxed and hugged me again. "But I will try it..." I added at the end, in a teasingly way. She growled at me with a small glare. She wasn't scary, she was actually kind of cute. "Sorry, love, but you're not that scary..."

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled, keeping her close to me. "So, are you going to tell me, or I'll have to find out through someone else?"

"I should be in the gym, but I'm sure Austin is handling everything..." I explained to her, before launching to a more detailed explanation of what happened the last couple of days. She listened and didn't interrupt, though I'm sure she had a question or two.

"I'm really hoping this will make us get peace between us..." Was all she said, when I finished my story. "I could never go through that again..." I kissed her hair and looked at her.

"We won't, love. We won't."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"UGHHHHHHH!" I heard Rachel complain for the fifth time. I actually couldn't blame her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU EVER CONVINCE ME OF DOING THIS AGAIN?!" I winced, a little because of the loud tone of her voice, while the other bit was because she was squeezing my hand like a lemon. Normally, I wouldn't say she succeeded, but I think this time she broke a finger.

"Yes, love..." I whined, staying in my place next to her. I saw a couple of nurses walking in, many of them smiling at us. I didn't know if it was because of the event they were witnessing or because they were seeing their Alpha being treated like dirt by their Luna.

"GET THIS THING OUT NOW!" She complained, her head hitting the pillow in pain. I couldn't do anything more than let my fingers being broken.

"OK, Luna! You're ready!" The nurse anounced, which seemed to be a relief to Rachel. "You have to start pushing, now!"

"AGHHH!" I have no doubt more than one wolf was hiding under their bed thanks to the loud noises. Though the birth of a cub was something we all expect and enjoy, no one likes when the mothers are angry. Rachel wasn't angry, was _pissed_ at me.

"Keep going, Luna!" The nurse encouraged her, which worried me because I ignored what she was encouraging her to do. To push the baby out? To scream and scare everyone? To tear my hand of my body while I was still alive? Thankfully for my health, Rachel kept pushing the baby, this time no sound coming out of her mouth.

But someone else did the sound.

The cry of the baby made us all laugh in happiness, while Rachel slumped back into bed, sweat running down her face. I freed my hand and washed the sweat off her face, while the nurses cleaned our new baby.

"No more, please...?" She begged me and I chuckled, in agreement. We had our hands full with Juliet and Emma and, with the arrival of James, we would be at over capacity.

"No more, I promise..." I kissed her forehead, before a nurse looked at my hand, that effectively had a broken finger. Soon, James was with us, sleeping in his mother's arms. "Well, I got my boy..."

"Don't tell Emma that." Rachel warned me. Emma was our first one and she was the quiet tomboy type. She loves to read, but if she has to get her hands dirty, she has no problem into doing it. She also has a tendency of resolving problems with her fists, but avoids it if she can. Juliet, is her complete opposite, the girly-girl of the house. With five and three respectively, it's a mad house where I'm living.

"Thank you." I looked at her, smiling. "You gave me everything I wanted-"

"With a few rocks in the way." She interrupted, smirking.

"Who doesn't have them?" I kissed her softly, smiling.

The waiting was hard, but thankfully I found my mate.

And I'm not going back.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _To all of you who commented, reviewed, followed and liked it, as well as the ones who didn't leave any trail behind of your presence here, I thank you all of you. It may not be the ending you were expecting and it may a very bad story, but it means a lot that you would take the time to at least got interested in it._

 _I want to thank_ ** _DarthRath_** _too because without his knowledge about werewolves in general and his revisions, I'd had struggled more, so thank you._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
